Un hôte inattendu
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Couché dans son lit de Privet Drive, Harry cherche le sommeil. Des coups frappés à sa fenêtre le font brusquement sursauter mais il se retrouve plus surpris encore lorsqu’il voit le visage de Draco Malfoy le fixer derrière la vitre. Slash HPDM.
1. Des yeux dans la nuit

UN HOTE INATTENDU 

**Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling. 

**Warning**** :** Slash HP/DM et aperçus d'un autre couple slashy. Héhé.^^

**A/N**** : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour les personnages principaux de toutes mes fics donc Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy (donc non, je ne me suis pas trompée d'orthographe^^).

**Sommaire**** : **Couché dans son lit de Privet Drive, Harry cherche le sommeil. Des coups frappés à sa fenêtre le font brusquement sursauter mais il se retrouve plus surpris encore, lorsqu'il voit le visage de Draco Malfoy le fixer derrière la vitre. Slash.

**Infos importantes concernant la fic**** :**

Dans cette histoire, vous allez lire des choses inattendues qui vous seront toujours expliquées lors du chapitre ou les suivants. Il y a aussi une chose importante à savoir c'est qu'ici, Sirius est toujours présent. Je ne réécris pas le tome 5, la fin serait restée la même. Sirius serait bien tombé derrière le voile mais étant donné que celui-ci est à l'étude dans le département des _mystères_, que nous sommes dans un monde magique et que j'ai lu de très bonnes théories selon lesquelles il pourrait très bien revenir (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je le crois même si je suis sûr qu'on le reverra sous une forme ou une autre), moi je le fais revenir donc ne soyez pas interloqués de voir qu'il est là, bien portant, que personne ne se pose plus de questions, etc… 

****

UN HOTE INATTENDU Chapitre 1 : Des yeux dans la nuit 

Privet Drive.

Une place où il détestait se trouver. Un lieu qu'il avait toujours exécré. Une maison qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Aussi chaleureuse que la banquise en Antarctique. 

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard début juillet, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas vu les Dursley. Dès qu'il s'était installé dans la voiture pour revenir dans cette habitation qu'il haïssait tant, le silence avait régné dans une tension lourde d'aversion et de rancune. Il prévoyait un été comme celui de l'année passée. Indifférence, rejet du sein de cette famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas, silence chargé de reproches et un fais-ce-que-tu-veux-tant-que-tu-ne-fais-pas-de-magie-ici tacite. 

Depuis que Vernon Dursley avait vu et surtout entendu Maugrey Fol Œil le menacer, il ne disait plus rien à Harry, ne s'occupant plus du tout de savoir s'il était toujours en vie ou pas. Ce comportement arrangeait le jeune homme qui passait ses journées loin de ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il flânait donc dehors ou passait son temps dans sa chambre à lire ses livres de magie ou à faire ses devoirs. Il avait d'ailleurs terminé sa dernière rédaction ce matin même. 

D'être ici tout en sachant que Voldemort n'était plus, le rendait fou. Il l'avait vaincu à la fin du mois de juin et il devait encore et toujours venir se terrer dans cet infâme demeure qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : de quitter ! Ce qui l'écœurait encore plus était le fait de savoir que Sirius aurait pu le recueillir et que Dumbledore ne l'y avait pas autorisé. 

« Harry, » lui avait dit le vieil homme lorsqu'il l'en avait interrogé sur la raison. « Tu sais bien que le fait que Voldemort ait définitivement disparu ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es hors de danger. Certains de ses fanatiques partisans sont encore en liberté et ne rêvent que de se venger de toi, il vaut donc mieux que tu restes encore chez les Dursley cet été. »

Et voilà pourquoi il était encore scotché dans cette chambre en cette nuit du 23 juillet 1997.

Tous les jours, il utilisait l'un des miroirs à double sens pour communiquer avec Ron et sa famille. Il avait un faible espoir de pouvoir aller les rejoindre au Terrier à la fin de l'été ou de retrouver Sirius qui logeait, actuellement, chez Rémus.

Certains mangemorts étaient certes, encore présents mais selon Harry, cela ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre. Voldemort y avait déjà suffisamment réussi.

Il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il entendit des petits cognements résonner dans la pièce. Il sursauta et regarda vers la fenêtre, là où il avait perçu la source du bruit. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un se profilait derrière la vitre.

Les rayons de lune se réfléchissaient sur des courts cheveux blonds décoiffés. Un visage familier se dessinait derrière le verre poli et transparent du carreau et deux yeux qu'il savait être gris acier le fixait d'un air suppliant. Harry se dit brusquement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression-là chez le jeune homme puis se demanda ce que Draco Malfoy pouvait bien faire derrière sa fenêtre.

*******************************

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? » demanda Harry qui venait de se lever d'un bond pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre.

Il détailla brièvement le jeune homme qui était monté sur son Nimbus 2001, notant la tenue légèrement débraillée de celui-ci, les traces de terre qui lui maculaient le visage et les vêtements ça et là et surtout son regard. Un regard malheureux et désespéré qui ne laissait pas Harry, à son corps défendant, insensible. 

« Je peux entrer Harry ? » interrogea le blond d'un ton implorant qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

« Harry ? Et depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? » continua le jeune brun, avec suspicion, en ne se reculant pas d'un centimètre. 

« Depuis maintenant, » soupira son interlocuteur qui semblait extrêmement las. « Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît et je t'expliquerais tout. »

« Et pourquoi laisserai-je un fils de mangemort entrer dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? » poursuivit Harry qui restait toujours immobile.

« Peut-être parce que ce fils du feu mangemort n'a plus d'autre endroit où aller… » lui répondit Draco en le regardant avec une lueur rebelle dans les yeux qui, paradoxalement, ému Harry.

Il le laissa entrer en s'insultant intérieurement. Il savait que Malfoy Junior avait été espion de l'Ordre du Phénix en espionnant, écoutant et rapportant les propos de ses 'amis' de Serpentard dont les parents mangemorts avaient laissé échapper certaines informations utiles. Il savait que Draco n'était pas – plus – une menace pour sa vie mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il allait oublier qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours.

Draco se hissa de son balai et s'assit prestement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il pivota sur lui-même et mit pied à terre, son balai à la main. 

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arriv ! » ordonna Harry en croisant les bras d'un air déterminé.

« Je ne peux pas aller me rendre présentable d'abord ? Je… »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce qui se passe ici. Tu arrives comme un ange – passablement souillé – dans la maison où réside ton pire ennemi pour lui faire la causette et lui demander si tu peux aller faire un brin de toilette ! De plus, tu es ici dans un quartier moldu, dans une demeure moldue, remplie de moldus, je croyais que tu y étais allergique. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais peut-être pas qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des balais volants mais je suppose que ce sujet ne t'est pas familier étant donné que tu ne t'y intéresses même pas. Aussi… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon Harry. Pas la peine de te fatiguer, je sais que j'ai pu émettre quelques propos hum… déplacés concernant les moldus ou les enfants de moldus et je reconnais qu'au début je les pensais mais ça fait un an que je ne partage plus cette opinion. Je dois bien avouer que mon père avait une grande influence sur mon jugement. Certaines… choses dans ma vie ont fait que mon avis a changé. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était tout bonnement soufflé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après avoir entendu ces mots de la bouche même de Draco Malfoy. Rêvait-il ? 

Il se pinça le bras et se fit mal. Il en conclu donc qu'il était bien éveillé. Avait-il une hallucination ?

Il tendit le bras et pinça la joue de Malfoy qui protesta de douleur. Non, le jeune blond était réel. Peut-être du polynectar. Il regarda brièvement les lettres écarlates qu'indiquaient son réveil. Minuit dix. La potion ne restait active que pendant une heure. S'il faisait parler son interlocuteur pendant ce temps-là et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, il saurait s'il était réellement un imposteur.

« Bon, très bien, assied-toi » fit Harry d'une voix faussement civile, en lui désignant un fauteuil. « Et raconte-moi tout. »

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda Harry tandis que celui-ci allait allumer son plafonnier tout en ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux. Draco en devina immédiatement la raison et réprima le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Harry était méfiant mais il le comprenait et il verrait par lui-même qu'il était bel et bien l'héritier des Malfoy. L'ironie de ses pensées le fit étouffer un autre sourire. 

Héritier des Malfoy ! Quelle belle imposture, se dit-il avec dérision.

La voix de Harry le ramena dans la chambre désormais brillamment éclairée où il se trouvait.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que tu n'avais nulle part où aller ? »

« Parce que ma mère a viré son cher fils de chez elle et 'ne veut plus jamais me revoir', » cita-t-il avec un mélange d'animosité et de résignation. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en le fixant avec incompréhension mais fermeté. Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcil et son vis-à-vis rougit légèrement en prenant soudain conscience de son indiscrétion et surtout du ton qu'il venait d'employer.

« Elle ne veut plus me voir car je suis 'le fils de mon père'. Oh bien sûr, elle sait que j'espionnais comme je pouvais pour l'Ordre et j'ai appris aujourd'hui même qu'elle était également espionne pour Dumbledore. Oui, » ajouta-t-il en découvrant l'expression effarée et incrédule du jeune homme à qui il faisait face. « Elle aussi était de notre côté et mon père, tout comme moi, ne le savait pas. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu le cacher pendant toutes ces années sans que ton père ne s'en rende compte ? »

« Elle jouait un rôle, » dit en avant d'ajouter en baissant la tête. « Tout comme avec moi… Elle m'a révélé comment elle a été forcée d'épouser mon père alors qu'elle l'exécrait. Tu sais qu'elle est parente avec les Black. »

Lorsque Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, Draco reprit, « Elle a fait croire depuis le début qu'elle était très intéressée par les idées de Voldemort en se rapprochant des Black qui en étaient partisans mais elle était beaucoup plus proche en idée et affectivement parlant de Sirius et des Tonks. Maintenant que mon père est mort, elle veut commencer une nouvelle vie et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les Malfoy et étant donné que j'en suis un… Je crois que tu peux facilement deviner la suite. »

Harry était encore une fois bouche-bée. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles et pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, il fut ému par les propos du jeune homme blond. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé pour Malfoy auparavant.

« Et euh…, » reprit Harry, mal à l'aise de devoir demander cela après avoir entendu la dure confession de Draco, « Et… pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Je veux dire, » ajouta-t-il vivement. « que tu aurais pu aller n'importe où ailleurs. Pourquoi venir ici compte tenu de… de nos… antécédents. »

Harry soupira de soulagement en ayant fini sa phrase. Il était très embarrassé de poser cette question mais voulait en connaître la réponse.

« Non, je ne peux plus aller n'importe où Harry. Je n'ai pas d'argent en propre. Mon père me payait tout et depuis qu'il avait été en prison, le nom des Malfoy était à jamais souillé. Suite à son enfermement à Azkaban, ma mère avait réussi à conserver quelques biens de valeur mais l'argent ne se fabrique pas. C'est mon père qui rapportait l'argent et elle ne travaillait pas. Déjà avec la chute de la Bourse sorcière, nous avions perdu une énorme fortune mais maintenant, il ne nous reste presque plus rien… Enfin, je devrais dire qu'il ne reste presque plus rien à ma mère vu qu'elle m'a chassé et que moi, je n'ai que ma valise dans ma poche et mon balai. »

« Et tes connaissances ? »

« Mes connaissances Harry faisaient toutes partie du réseau des partisans de Voldemort. »

Draco fixait son protagoniste dans les yeux et n'eût pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Et les hôtels, tu pourrais facilement t'y loger en y travaillant, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Est-ce un moyen pour toi de me dire de partir Harry ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rougit violemment avant de se reprendre, « Non, c'est pas ça. J-J'essayais simplement de trouver une solution. »

« Harry, réfléchis une seconde. Personne ne sait encore que j'étais espion pour l'Ordre et je suis un Malfoy ! Qui aurait envie de me loger ou de m'embaucher ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et se tint coi. Draco avait raison. Il ne trouverait rien… Mais comment…

« Mais comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? »

« Je t'ai entendu une fois le dire » mentit le blond.

Harry le regardait en plissant les yeux et hocha la tête très lentement en signe d'acceptation. 

« Et donc tu comptes sur mon hospitalit ? » dit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes en le fixant avec une dureté qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Draco resta silencieux et Harry prit cela pour une réponse affirmative.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas » demanda-t-il d'un trait. « Pourquoi pas chez Snape, tu as toujours été son chouchou ? »

« Je suis déjà passé chez Snape, »mentit-il à nouveau. « Il n'est pas chez lui et ne le sera pas de toutes les vacances. » 

« Et Crabbe ? Goyle ? Zabini ? » proposa Harry avec désespoir. 

« Sont tous des fils de mangemorts Harry. Zabini en était même un et il s'est fait arrêté il y a deux jours par les Aurors. Les familles Crabbe et Goyle ont chacun leurs problèmes et de toute façon, ils habitent trop loin. »

« Mais il y a le Magico-bus ! »

« Que je ne peux pas payer ! »

« Tu as dix sept ans non ? Tu ne peux pas transplaner ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu passer mon permis ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Crois-tu que le ministère aurait accepté de donner des cours de transplanage à un fils de mangemort qu'ils croyaient tous bien parti pour en être un lui aussi ! Que crois-tu qu'ils se disaient ? Si on lui donne des cours, il va pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à son Maître ou transplaner jusqu'à la demeure d'une famille innocente pour aller l'assassiner ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre en sentant une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. « Draco » commença-t-il.

« Non, laisse tomber Potter » le coupa-t-il en se levant et en reprenant son balai. « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. »

Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par l'avant bras et le retourna, « Non attend Draco. Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire partir mais c'est qu'ici… C'est délicat… _Ma famille_ n'est pas vraiment un modèle de famille idéale. »

« Comme si je n'en avais pas eu l'habitude avec la mienne » rétorqua le blond.

« Oui mais ils sont moldus… »

« C'est bien toi qui me faisais la leçon à propos de la tolérance pour les mold… »

« Mais ceux-ci ne sont pas pareils ! » coupa Harry d'un ton exaspéré. « Ils sont… comment dire… enfin ! Tu verras par toi-même ! »

« Ca veut dire que je peux rester ? » demanda Draco dont les yeux brillaient avec un faible espoir.

Harry pinça les lèvres brièvement et lâcha un « Oui » en grognant à moitié.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux et il mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour la lui presser en remerciement.

« Merci Harry… » commença-t-il pour se faire à nouveau couper par son interlocuteur qui paraissait plus nerveux et angoissé que jamais.

« Mais il faudra que tu respectes certaines règles ! Il ne faut absolument pas que les Dursley te voient. Tu devras rester ici, dans cette chambre, la plupart de ton temps mais on pourra s'arranger aussi avec ma cape d'invisibilité pour que tu traverses la maison. Il faudra bien que tu ailles te laver, utiliser les toilettes ou aller dans la cuisine parce que si je prends double ration ou carrément mon panier pour faire mon marché dans le frigo, ils vont avoir des doutes. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire amusé tandis que Harry poursuivait, « Je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder mais il faudra vraiment que tu m'obéisses. »

Le jeune blond haussa un sourcil ironique tandis que son interlocuteur rosissait. 

« Je vais t'en parler. Assied-toi » dit Harry en lui désignant à nouveau le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter un instant auparavant.

Draco s'y ré-installa et écouta Harry.

Lorsque celui-ci eût fini, il était deux heures du matin.

En étouffant un bâillement, Draco dit, « Je peux aller faire un brin de toilette maintenant ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et il tendit l'oreille. Il était rassuré. Pour deux choses. L'une d'elle était que Draco n'était pas un imposteur ayant bu du polynectar et la deuxième était qu'il arrivait à entendre les ronflements sourds des trois autres habitants de la maisonnée ce qui indiquait qu'ils dormaient à poings fermés.

« Oui. Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain mais pour plus de sécurité, tu vas utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité. Je resterais à la porte pour que tu ais ton intimité mais garde-la ouverte au cas où… si l'un des Dursley sort et qu'il me voit attendant à la porte, ça ferait louche. N'utilise pas ta magie et essaye de faire vite sans faire trop de bruit… Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre dans cet état ? »

Draco sourit tristement, « Ca fait trois jours que ma mère m'a viré et depuis, je n'ai fait que voler, d'abord en direction de chez Snape et ensuite, chez toi... Tu étais le seul Harry… Le seul en qui je savais pouvoir compter… malgré notre passé… merci. »

En disant ce mot, Draco se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, débordant légèrement sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry se sentit, une nouvelle fois, rougir.

Draco se redressa et une idée frappa soudain Harry, « Trois jours ! Mais… as-tu mangé quelque chose pendant trois jours ? »

Comme Draco faisait un signe négatif de la tête, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait ce qu'était la faim et savait aussi ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à être rejeter par sa famille. Un sentiment de sollicitude et de tendresse naquit dans son cœur et il lui répondit, « Je passerais, vite fait, après ta douche dans la cuisine pour te prendre des provisions. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes ? »

***************************

Harry revenait des cuisines avec un gros morceau de pain doré encore frais, moelleux en dedans mais croustillant sur la croûte, des tranches de jambon de pays, de la margarine, des cornichons et des petites briques de jus d'orange. Il avait aussi pris deux grandes bouteilles d'eau, des fruits et du chocolat. Il avait mis tous ces aliments dans un panier ! Il avait l'impression d'être au supermarché. Il ne voulait pas en prendre de trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa tante – même s'il pouvait faire passer cette disparition sur le compte de Dudley – mais il voulait aussi en prendre un petit peu pour en avoir d'avance pour Draco. Il ne pourrait quand même pas chiper de grosses provisions tous les jours mais s'il le faisait petit peu par petit peu, cela passerait totalement inaperçu.

Tandis qu'il remontait les escaliers, il pensait à son hôte inattendu et aux conséquences que cela apporterait ici. Il ne pût empêcher une bouffée de joie de gonfler son cœur. Il se sentait moins seul et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il se faire un nouvel ami. Quelques heures plus tôt, cette pensée aurait été inconcevable mais désormais, tout était différent.

Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva face à face avec un Draco torse nu, les reins simplement enveloppés d'une petite serviette éponge blanche qui appartenait à Harry. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps du jeune homme blond.

Il referma la porte et posa son panier sur son lit et c'est à cet instant-là qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Sans en avoir conscience, il la dit à haute voix, « Draco, où vas-tu dormir ? Il n'y a qu'un lit ici ? »

A ces mots, Draco eût un sourire en coin et prit le morceau de pain pour se faire un sandwich.


	2. Cohabitation

Kikou. Je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre maintenant mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire les fics que je voulais faire hier, soit traduire le chap 15 d'Extrême Séduction et finir le Maillon Faible et comme j'aime bien updater, pour vous, le week-end, et ben vala.^^ Je comptais mettre en ligne un chapitre environ tous les 10 jours pour celle-ci (j'en ai écrit les 4 premiers), donc je verrais pour la suite. Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Amano ai, Artemis, Jo_hp5, Lululle, Clau, Souly, Eternamm, Lily Ewans/Potter, Miya Black, Cookie, Caroline Black, Henna-Himitsu, Quaterine, La Foldingue, Paradise Nightwish, Luwelin, Kashu KashArt, Lapieuvredudésert :** Mici beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Prune : **Vi et ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est que tout se passe chez les Dursley et qu'ils sont tellement cons (désolée pour l'insulte mais c'est réaliste) qu'ils ne voient rien. J'adore ça.^^ 

**Anya et Xeres : **Oui, Sirius sera là parce que je n'aime pas qu'il soit mort vu qu'il est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Et puis, ça sera la première fois pour moi que je le mettrais en couple avec quelqu'un.^^

**Laurie : **A l'heure actuelle, les sentiments de Draco pour Harry sont confus. Il en sait certains mais pas d'autres. Il est amoureux mais inconsciemment. Il croit des choses qui ne sont pas et la cause en est qu'il cache quelque chose de « gros » ce que ne me permets pas de répondre à ta deuxième question, à savoir, comment Draco a-t-il su où habitait Harry. Vous le saurez un peu plus tard et cette info va laisser Harry totalement hébété (au prime abord). Voilà.^^

**Akashana : **Non, la fic ne va pas se dérouler uniquement chez les Dursley. Comme c'est la fin du mois de juillet, Harry va devoir quitter 'sa famille' pour aller rejoindre Sirius puis il va retourner à Poudlard. L'histoire se déroulera aussi là-bas.

**Diosa : ***Elehyn rougit et balbutie un merci embarrassé*^^ Il ne faut pas avoir pitié de Draco parce qu'avec Riry, il n'en a aucune.^^ Il le veut et il va tout faire pour l'avoir.^^

**Je vous fais de gros poutouxes à tous et un ros, ros câlinouxe.**

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation**

« Draco, ce n'est pas drôle ! » dit Harry en le fusillant du regard. « C'est un lit une place. Et on ne peut certainement pas l'agrandir magiquement » ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant le blond ouvrit la bouche.

Harry lui avait donné un plateau et Draco s'était fait son sandwich qu'il dévorait à pleine dents.

« Je sais Harry mais ce n'est pas grave, tu dormiras par terre. Honneur aux invités » répliqua Draco avec un air arrogant, puis comme il voyait que le tempérament volcanique de Harry reprenait le dessus tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il ajouta rapidement, « Tu as remarqué que tu ne m'appelles plus Malfoy ? »

Harry fut tellement interloqué par ce constat qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il en demeura muet.

« Ah oui » dit-il enfin. « C'est peut-être parce que comme nous allons devoir cohabiter ensemble, il vaudrait mieux commencer sur de bonnes bases. »

« Tu préfères oublier le pass ? » demanda Draco avec un regard scrutateur.

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… » commença Harry en baissant la tête.

« Moi oui » rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux d'un gris métallique qui brillaient de regrets et d'espoir, à cet instant-là. Harry releva brusquement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Tant de souffrance brûlait dans ce regard ordinairement impassible, que cela rendit Harry, une fois de plus, sans voix.

« Draco… moi aussi je veux bien recommencer mais je ne pensais pas que de ton côt »

« Bien sûr que je le veux Harry ! Cela fait presque un an maintenant que je le veux. » 

Harry avala sa salive avec peine. Ses yeux étaient douloureusement fixés sur le blond qu'il vit se lever et s'approcher de lui.

Draco tendit sa main et dit, « Ami ? »

Harry regarda un instant cette main tendue ce qui pour Draco paru une éternité, et il la lui prit comme il ne l'avait pas fait en ce premier jour à Poudlard.

« Harry, » murmura le blond en recouvrant sa main brune de son autre main, si pale en comparaison. « Ce geste représente tellement pour moi. Je ne devrais pas te le dire parce qu'un Malfoy ne révèle jamais ses sentiments mais j'en ai assez de me comporter comme me l'a inculqué mon père et je veux être moi-même alors je te le dis aujourd'hui. » Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de jade de son vis-à-vis. « Tu m'as fait mal quand tu ne me l'avais pas serré le jour de la première rentrée. Tu m'avais déjà jugé sans me connaître. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas dire que tu avais tous les torts mais… tu m'as fait mal… »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et une nouvelle vague de honte le submergea. « Je – Je suis déso- »

« Chut » souffla Draco en posant son index sur les lèvres pleines de Harry. « C'est du passé. Souviens-toi : Nouvelles bases. »

Harry acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

Le doigt de Draco s'attarda sur la bouche de son interlocuteur et le blond lui sourit.

« Pour le lit, je plaisantais » dit-il tout à coup en abaissant son doigt. « Je dormirais par terre, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est bien ce que j'ai dû faire les deux dernières nuits. » 

« Draco, je veux bien te le laisser si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est le tien. »

« Oui mais ça me gêne… »

« Pas moi et puis, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Tu vas déjà devoir m'héberger dans ta chambre et devoir supporter les contraintes dues à ma présence ici donc… »

« Oui mais tu as raison : Honneur aux invités ! »

« Mais je n'en suis pas un, je suis venu en… opportuniste dirai-je. »

« Tu n'es pas un opportuniste ! Bien, écoute, je pense que nous pourrions alterner. Une nuit, c'est toi, une nuit, c'est moi. D'accord ? »

Draco regarda Harry puis le lit, son nouvel ami puis le matelas moelleux, le jeune homme brun puis l'oreiller accueillant et hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Merci. » 

« De rien » sourit Harry avec joie. « Et puis, tu sais, moi aussi je vais pouvoir profiter de ta présence. »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique et sensuel tandis que Harry, se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase, se mit à rougir en poursuivant vivement, « Je voulais dire que nous allons pouvoir discuter ou jouer ensemble à des jeux que tu ne connais peut-être pas. »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il se mit à glousser.

De plus en plus rouge, Harry soupira, « Je m'enfonce là, il vaut mieux que j'arrête. Mais sache quand même que je suis content que tu sois là. »

Le sourire persistait sur les lèvres de Draco qui répondit, « Je suis content moi aussi d'être en ta compagnie. »

Harry regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était presque trois heures et demi du matin. « Bon, il faudrait peut-être que l'on se couche. »

Draco gloussa à nouveau et Harry le frappa à l'épaule.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » dit-il. « Arrête de détourner mes propos. Tu as vraiment l'esprit dans ton pantalon. »

« Comme tout jeune homme de dix sept ans » dit Draco en levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne penses jamais au sexe, je ne te croirais pas. »

Harry rougit davantage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder ce sujet avec quiconque. Sauf avec Ron. Seuls ses amis proches, la famille Weasley, Sirius et Remus savaient qu'il était gay… Peut-être aussi Dumbledore étant donné qu'il avait l'air de toujours savoir tout de ce qui se passait dans le château. 

« Si » répondit lentement Harry.

« Et vous n'en parlez pas entre vous dans le dortoir Gryffondorien ? »

« Certains oui, moi non » répondit-il avec gêne.

« Pourquoi toi non ? »

« Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose s'il te… »

« Non ! »

Harry releva la tête, les joues très rouges.

« Non, je veux savoir Harry. »

« Oui mais moi je ne veux pas en parler. »

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la chambre et alla se rafraîchir les joues dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit la seconde suivante mais personne ne sembla y entrer. Elle se referma et Harry savait que Draco était là. Ce dernier ôta la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché et regarda Harry.

« Y a-t-il une brosse à dents pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ouvrit un des placards et en sortit une boite cartonnée qu'il lui tendit. Draco la déchira et la mit à la poubelle. Harry lui tendait le dentifrice et il le prit en le remerciant.

Harry était encore gêné de leur conversation étouffée dans l'œuf par lui-même, donc décida d'aller l'attendre à la porte. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco ressortait en silence. 

« Retourne dans ma chambre » chuchota Harry. « Il faut que j'aille au toilette. Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Draco était de nouveau assis sur le fauteuil lorsque Harry y revint.

« Prend le lit ce soir » lui dit Harry en refermant la porte. « Je vais dormir par terre. »

Après une hésitation, Draco acquiesça et ôta la serviette éponge qui lui ceignait toujours les reins.

Harry faillit s'étouffer. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il soudain en ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux de ce grand corps pale et admirablement musclé qui lui faisait face. Il sentit bientôt sa respiration se faire difficile.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Harry, sinon tu vas m'exciter » répondit le blond en se glissant dans les draps frais.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Harry en venant d'assimiler les paroles de son colocataire. 

« Et bien, je n'ai pas pu te le dire tout à l'heure Harry mais je suis gay, » dit Draco en fixant son interlocuteur avec avidité. Il voulait savoir et il saurait. Il posa donc la question. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » répéta Harry.

« Toi ! »

Le jeune homme brun alla vivement prendre une couverture pour l'étendre sur le sol puis, un drap pour le mettre sur la couverture. Il prit quelques vêtements et les mit dans une taie d'oreiller qu'il posa sur la couverture, puis il alla éteindre le plafonnier.

Draco avait regardé son compagnon de chambre, rougissant, préparer son 'lit' en silence puis une fois qu'il fut sous sa couverture, au beau milieu de l'obscurité ambiante, Harry lui dit, « Je te prêterai un pyjama et des vêtements. J'en avais acheté quelques uns avant de revenir ici et comme nous faisons approximativement la même taille et le même poids, ils t'iront sûrement. Bonne nuit Draco. »

« Harry… »

« Non ! »

« Harry, je ne… »

« Non ! Tais-toi Draco. Je ne veux pas parler de ça… »

« Je le conçois Harry, » dit-il avant que le jeune brun ne le coupe à nouveau. « Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être gay ! »

« ………… »

Draco continua, se promettant de le faire avouer. Il en allait de son plan. Il en allait de tous ses projets, de tout ce qu'il avait élaboré depuis qu'il savait.

« Harry, on en parle sans arrêt avec les Serpentards et… »

« Tant mieux pour vous ! »

« Nous n'avons pas honte de parler de sexe ! Et je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis gay, même si je suis le seul de ma Maison… »

« Tu es le seul ? » demanda soudain Harry d'une petite voix.

« Oui. Je sais qu'avant moi, il y avait Marcus Flint mais sinon, c'est tout. »

« Oh ! »

« Je sais aussi qui est gay chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles… et aussi chez les Gryffondors sauf… toi ! Tu es très secret apparemment Harry. Je sais juste que tu as déjà embrassé Cho Chang mais… » 

« Je n'ai pas embrassé Cho ! C'est elle qui m'a embrass !… » s'insurgea Harry.

« … après, plus rien » finit le blond.

« Et je le regrette infiniment ! Etre sorti avec elle a été l'une des erreurs les plus grosses de ma vie. »

« Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Non. Et elle m'a fait plus de mal que de bien. C'était mon premier baiser et je pensais l'aimer mais en fait, ce n'était rien de tout ça. » L'esprit de Harry vagabonda un peu plus loin et c'est d'une voix encore perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'il ajouta, « Mais c'est elle, dans un certain sens qui m'a permis de comprendre… »

« De comprendre quoi ? » demanda Draco doucement. Il voulait que Harry poursuive sa confession mais il ne le fit pas. Harry se tourna sur le côté, dos au jeune homme. Draco fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire pour avoir une confirmation.

Dans le noir de la nuit, il repoussa les draps qui le couvraient et se glissa promptement sous celui de Harry. Avant que ce dernier puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco avait étendu son corps nu sur le sien et ondulait du bassin. Il étouffa le cri du jeune homme avec sa bouche tout en ayant agrippé ses poignets. Comme Harry était d'une force égale à la sienne, il réussit à se retourner sur son assaillant mais il était trop tard.

Le torse nu de Harry frémissait sur celui de Draco. Peau contre peau, souffle et bouche mêlés, le jeune blond sentait parfaitement bien l'érection qui vibrait contre la sienne. Il la sentait se presser contre sa cuisse et mourrait d'envie de la toucher mais il savait aussi qu'il était encore trop tôt.

Harry le savait également, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte qui s'était relâchée. 

Le souffle court, ils se regardaient tous les deux, frissonnant de désir.

« Harry je suis désolé. Je voulais tellement savoir parce que… parce que tu me plais. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Vraiment ! » répondit Draco en lui prenant la main et en la caressant doucement.

Harry sourit et répliqua, « Tu me plais aussi. »

Draco lui caressa la joue et Harry ajouta, « Mais je ne suis pas prêt… je suis… vierge. » 

S'attendant à ce que le blond se moque de lui, Harry retint sa respiration et la relâcha brusquement lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre, « Moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi… »

« Non, Harry. Je suis réellement vierge. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux démesurément à cette révélation totalement inattendue et bredouilla, « O-OK. Tu ferais peut-être – mieux de retourner maintenant – retourner dans ton lit. Je crois que c'est mieux. »

Draco sourit en embrassant le jeune brun sur la joue avant de regagner le lit.

Harry se rallongea entre ses draps et entendit son nouvel ami lui dire, « Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Draco » répondit-il mais il savait que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il réussirait à dormir et de savoir que Draco ne le pourrait certainement pas non plus, le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco, quant à lui, se réjouissait d'avoir pu faire parler son compagnon. Ou plutôt d'avoir pu faire parler le corps de son compagnon. Depuis qu'il avait su pour lui et Harry, il ne rêvait que du jeune homme. Il devait bien avouer qu'il fantasmait sur lui depuis longtemps mais Harry était devenu sien le jour où il avait su. Et le jour où Harry saurait, Draco le proclamerait sien à la face du monde. 


	3. Première journée chez les Dursley

Coucou. Je ne devais pas publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui (ça fait deux fois que ça m'arrive pour cette fic^^) mais comme je ne suis pas arrivée à poster Extrême Séduction hier et que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui, j'update ce chapitre qui est prêt.

En ce qui concerne 'Un hôte inattendu', je ne peux pas vous dire ce que Draco cache et puis pour le fait qu'il soit vierge, cela me paraît naturel. Pourquoi toujours le faire coucher avec la moitié de l'école tout en sachant son caractère ? Je crois que chacun écrit ce qu'il veut. Personnellement, je ne le vois pas donner son 'corps de sang pur' à n'importe qui (façon de parler quand je dis 'n'importe qui'). Il a toujours été habitué à se méfier des choses et des gens qui pourraient être 'inférieurs' à lui. Son père déjà lui dit de ne pas toucher à tel et tel chose (on le voit dans le tome 2). Je le pense bien trop conformiste et attentionnée à sa réputation pour la salir 'dans les draps de n'importe qui'. C'est pour cela que je le vois plus vierge qu'autre chose mais ça, c'est ma vision personnelle. Voilà pour éclaircir les points que vous avez souvent abordés dans vos reviews.^^

**Paradise Nightwish, Jo_hp5, Alexiel.v, Onarluca, Miya Black, Cheyna, Clau, ****Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia, Sarah Levana, Lily Ewans/Potter, Eowyn Malefoy, Pandoria, Dega, Yami Aku, Magnolia : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et en particulier la séance de rasage.^^ Poutouxes.****

**Anya et Xeres : **Pour Sirius vous allez le voir à partir du chap 8 théoriquement mais je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. Ca dépend de mon 'scénario'. Pour l'instant, j'en suis au chap 5 de cette fic où j'avais pris de l'avance. Pour la personne qui va aller avec Sirius, c'est une surprise. Lol. Bisous.

**Kero : **Mais non Riry n'est pas coincé ni une 'pucelle effarouchée' comme tu le dis si bien.^^ Mais il est vierge(^^), ressent des sensations et sentiments qui ne lui sont pas familiers pour quelqu'un qui était son ennemi quelques heures auparavant. En plus, il a toujours eu l'habitude d'être réservé. Ce n'est pas chez les Dursley qu'il a pu s'épanouir correctement. Il est un peu perdu pour l'instant mais ressent un très fort besoin d'attention et d'amour. Quant à Draco, il sait parfaitement bien ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il le fait mais là, je n'en dirais pas plus.^^ Poutouxes.

**Lou4 : **Je n'ai pas très bien compris ton message. Qu'entendais-tu par 'pas très original le couple' ? Le fait que ce soit un Harry/Draco ou leur façon de se comporter ? Si c'est la deuxième, bah, je ne peux pas trop te répondre parce que je ne peux pas dévoiler la suite de l'histoire.^^ Bisous.

**Eternamm : **Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas trop te dire si les Dursley vont le savoir que Draco habitait 'avec eux' sans qu'ils le sachent vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même mais me connaissant et connaissant mon aversion pour les Dursley, je pense que la réponse est oui mais que ce sera à la fin du séjour chez eux. J'espère que ma réponse te plait et que c'est ce que tu voulais voir arriver.^^ Bisous.

**Lululle : **Oui, Draco est très direct mais c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il faut qu'il atteigne son but (qui n'est pas de perdre sa virginité ou de la faire perdre à Harry je précise^^). Bisous.

**Laurie : **Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à tes deux questions sinon, ça ruine tout le suspens. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous le saurez bientôt. Gros poutouxes.

**Céline s. : **Quelles 5 phrases n'as-tu pas compris miss ? Les dernières du chap ? Si c'est celles-là, c'est parce que je laisse délibérément dans le flou même si je vous donne pas mal d'indices dans chaque chapitre. Mais ils sont plus difficiles à remarquer lorsqu'on ne sait pas le secret de Draco donc ne t'en fais pas, j'éclaircirais cela lorsque je révélerais son secret. Bisous.

**Kyzara : **Oui et non. C'est un coup monté tout en étant pas un mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je pense toutefois que l'idée va vous plaire. Bisous.

**Diosa : **Merci pour tes reviews. Je les lis toujours avec plaisir. J'aime bien lorsqu'on me 'détaille' les pensées et sentiments que l'on a eu en lisant mon chapitre. Poutouxes.

**Emma : **Lol. Mici.^^ Et gros poutouxes.

**Akashana : **La fic ne pourrait pas se dérouler totalement chez les Dursley compte tenu du secret de Draco qui va complètement chambouler Harry et qui va entraîner des choses qui ne peuvent pas se passer chez eux. En plus, je pense que ça aurait été trop répétitif aussi bien pour moi que pour vous. Mine de rien, il faut que je fasse attention à tout ce que je dis, que j'explique pas mal de choses et que je détaille presque avec minutie leur vie là-bas pour faire comprendre à tout le monde comment ils arrivent à cohabiter ensemble tout en ne se faisant pas remarquer des Dursleys. Il va y avoir trois lieux d'habitation théoriquement dont un où Draco n'ira pas. Voili voilou.^^ Gros poutouxes.

**Henna-Himitsu : **J'aime bien tes reviews. Elles me font toujours rire et je suis contente que tu apprécies mes câlinouxes alors je t'en refais un gros.^^ Poutouxes.

**Lapieuvredudésert : **Lol. Moi aussi j'aime les slashs.^^ Mais ça dépend avec qui. Par exemple, je déteste tous les slashs qui font aller Severus avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Par contre, Harry peut aller avec d'autres mecs.^^ Je ne suis pas compliquée moi. Lol. Bisous.

**Misimini : **Merci pour tes reviews. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer autant pour Les lettres d'amour de Sev. Pourtant, elle se finit bien… Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire de fic où cela se passe mal.^^ J'ai failli le faire pour une de mes fics mais je n'ai pas pu même si j'aimerais en faire une douce-amère et à la fin triste. Je ne suis pas sadique, c'est juste que je trouve cela beau mais je n'aime pas en même temps parce que j'aime quand ça se finit bien. Oui décidément, je suis compliquée.^^ Bisous.

**Chapitre 3 : Première journée chez les Dursley**

« Aaahmfpf ! »

« Tu es malade ou quoi ?! » s'empressa de chuchoter Harry tandis que Draco ôtait sa main de sa bouche. 

« Désol » s'excusa le blond. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Harry venait d'ouvrir les paupières après une courte nuit de sommeil pour se retrouver face à face avec une paire d'yeux gris qui le fixaient. Instinctivement, il avait crié mais Draco lui avait immédiatement posé sa paume sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le son. Maintenant, Harry espérait que les Dursley n'avait pas entendu son cri.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir s'ils ont entendu ? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude en fixant la porte.

« Et bien, en y réfléchissant un peu… je ne pense pas » répondit Harry en fixant le blond qui lui lança aussitôt un regard interrogateur. « Ils ne s'occupent pas de ma vie et vivent la leur. Et aussi… ça m'arrive de euh… faire quelques cauchemars donc je suis persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas venir… s'ils m'ont entendu. » 

Draco le fixa sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes ce qui embarrassa grandement Harry qui ajouta rapidement, « On ferait mieux d'aller se laver tant qu'il n'est que… (Il regarda le réveil et poursuivit) 7 h 20. Mon oncle va bientôt se lever pour aller travailler mais il va toujours prendre son petit déjeuner avant. Ma tante doit, d'ailleurs, être en train de le préparer et mon cousin émerge de son lit chaque jour à 11h. C'est le moment ou jamais mais il faudra faire vite. Demain, il faudrait soit se lever plus tôt soit plus tard. »

Harry se leva et alla leur chercher des vêtements. Tu te laves en premier, je resterais à la porte mais tu la laisses ouverte, comme hier. Si quelqu'un vient, je serais obligé d'y rentrer… »

« Tu peux y entrer tu sais Harry. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me vois prendre une douche. »

Harry rougit et ce mouvement de gêne visible amena un sourire amusé et séducteur sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Non, je ne préfère pas. Il faut y aller maintenant. J'irais ensuite me laver pendant que toi tu rentreras et resteras dans ma chambre. Et enfin, j'irais nous chercher un bon petit déjeuner. »

« Merci Harry. » 

« Ne me remercie pas Draco. Si je le fais c'est que je le veux bien. »

Le jeune homme brun sentait le regard de son ami peser sur lui et il frissonna légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour pouvoir ressentir la moindre étincelle de désir pour son ancien ennemi et encore moins de brûler de ce feu dévorant qui le ravageait. Il soupira. Heureusement que Draco avait entouré sa taille de la serviette qu'il portait la veille sinon, il n'aurait pas pu supporter la délicieuse vision de son corps nu encore une fois. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher que de se réfréner lui faisait mal et le fait que le jeune blond soit à sa merci, à moitié nu dans sa chambre ou nu dans son lit, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Tiens, » dit le brun en tendant sa cape d'invisibilité au blond ainsi qu'une petite pile de vêtements neufs. « On y va. »

Ainsi drapé dans la cape, Draco suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry resta, comme il l'avait dit, à la porte et Draco la referma. 

Heureusement, durant les dix minutes que le jeune homme mit dans la salle d'eau, personne ne vint.

« Tu peux y aller, » chuchota Draco qui reprit son chemin en direction de la chambre.

Harry pénétra dans l'étroite pièce et en un quart d'heure, il était prêt. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il croisa l'oncle Vernon qui ne le regarda pas et ne lui adressa aucune parole. Il fit de même.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et vit Draco dont le beau visage aux traits fins et réguliers était assombri par une expression soucieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? » demanda Harry en détaillant ce corps qui lui était magnifiquement révélé par les vêtements noirs et moulants qu'il lui avait prêté.  

« Comment fais-tu pour te raser ici ? » demanda le blond tout à coup. « Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas te servir de la magie mais alors comment fais-tu ? »

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Les moldus utilisent des rasoirs mécaniques ou électriques et c'est de ceux-là dont je me sers lorsque que je suis ici. C'est beaucoup moins pratique et beaucoup plus lent qu'avec la baguette… et aussi plus dangereux mais… »

« Dangereux ? » répéta le blond avec effarement et crainte.

« Oui… enfin non. C'est parce qu'avec un rasoir mécanique, tu peux te couper. »

« Te couper en te rasant ? Ils sont vraiment pas doués ces moldus. »

« Draco ! » le reprit Harry. « Ils n'ont simplement pas toutes les facilités que les sorciers ont avec la magie alors ils se débrouillent. »

« Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi les défends-tu autant quand ce que je sais de tes moldus ne m'incitent pas à le faire ? »

« Ce ne sont pas _mes_ moldus, » rectifia le brun. « Et puis, ils ne sont pas tous comme _eux_ peuvent être. »

Draco le fixa sans mot dire et Harry ajouta, « Je vais te raser aujourd'hui et tu verras comment on fait. »

Le blond acquiesça et Harry s'excusa, « Il faut maintenant que j'aille prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Tu as envie de quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Non Harry, tout ce que tu prendras me plaira » répondit-il d'un ton suggestif.

Comme Harry se sentait de nouveau rougir, il se détourna d'un mouvement vif et franchit la porte tout aussi rapidement. Il se détestait pour ces accès de timidité qui ne lui étaient pas habituels mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsque Draco lui lançait ce genre de petites phrases à double sens ou lorsqu'il le détaillait d'un air intéressé.

Il descendit les escaliers et traversa le salon. La tante Pétunia y était en train de faire son ménage quotidien. Elle ne le regarda pas, pourtant Harry savait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de sa présence. L'attitude des Dursley n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans et Harry s'en félicitait. Au moins, il n'avait plus à être leur larbin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine et vit toute la nourriture que sa tante avait préparé, il se dit qu'il aurait dû, bel et bien, prendre son panier. De toute façon, personne n'aurait rien vu. 

Harry prit un sac en plastique qui servait pour les congélations de sa tante et y fourra quelques muffins, des pancakes, des gaufres et autres cookies. Il prit des couverts propres et les fourra dans un autre sac. Il ne se gêna pas et prit un des rouleaux de sopalin qui leur ferait office de serviette, des gobelets en plastiques et quelques assiettes en plastique également qui servaient lorsque Dudley faisait une fête à la maison pour son anniversaire. Il soupesa la bouteille de lait et fût satisfait de son contenu. Il la glissa dans un sac à commission et reprit quelques sachets de thé et de sucre. Il prit une des assiettes en porcelaine des Dursley et la garnit d'œufs brouillés et autres morceaux de lard appétissants. Il prit quelques petits pains ronds qui trônaient dans un panier au centre de la table et les fourra dans un autre sac à congélation.

Il ne savait pas combien de nourriture il devait prendre étant donné que ces seuls vrais repères en matière d'estomacs adolescents étaient ceux de Ron, Dudley et de lui-même. Ce qui variait du simple au double et au quadruple. Il soupira un « On verra bien » et munit de son sac plastique dans la main gauche et de son assiette garnie dans la droite, il sortit pour remonter dans sa chambre. Comme prévu, sa tante ne vit rien.

'J'aurais bien pu prendre tout le frigo qu'elle n'aurait toujours rien vu' se dit-il.

Il étouffa un éclat de rire lorsqu'il s'imagina traverser le salon, le réfrigérateur sur le dos, devant la tante Pétunia. C'est Dudley qui en aurait fait une de ces têtes !

Il gravit les quelques marches puis se retrouva bien vite dans sa chambre où Draco l'attendait.

« J'espère que tu as faim, » lui dit-il lorsque la porte fut refermée. « Parce que j'ai dévalisé la cuisine. J'entends déjà les cris de mon cousin. » 

Harry souriait et Draco le lui rendit.

« Ta famille ne va pas se poser de questions sur le fait que tu manges ici ? »

« Non, » répondit le jeune homme brun. « Je le fais tous les étés depuis deux ans et ils en sont bien contents. »

« Ah ! » répondit le blond en scrutant le visage de son hôte.

Harry posa le sac et l'assiette sur le bureau qu'il avait dressé, la veille déjà, comme une petite table et prit le plateau. 

« Draco, peux-tu partager les œufs et le lard en deux et mettre ma part dans une des assiettes en plastique s'il te plait ? Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans les sacs. Je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Heureusement que je me suis acheter quelques petites choses utiles dont une bouilloire… »

Harry prit la dite-bouilloire et alla la remplir d'eau. Il revint bientôt dans sa chambre et brancha la prise pour la faire chauffer.

Draco avait partagé les parts et attendait Harry pour manger.

« Tu aurais pu commencer, » lui dit le brun. « Ca refroidit vite et je n'ai rien ici pour réchauffer. »

« Non, je voulais t'attendre. C'est la moindre des politesses » répondit le blond en prenant sa fourchette en même temps que Harry.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence, tous deux étant plongés dans leurs pensées.

Draco prenait un muffin au chocolat lorsque Harry lui dit d'une voix hésitante, « Draco, je voulais te prévenir que – que je ne passe pas tout l'été dans cette maison. »

« Oui, je sais » répondit-il.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je vous ai entendu parler Weasel, euh… Weasley » corrigea-t-il rapidement en notant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis qui le fusillait. « et toi de tes étés et je sais d'autres choses par d'autres sources. »

« D'autres sources ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu pas mal d'autres personnes parler de tes étés Harry, dont les fils de mangemorts, vu que Voldemort essayait perpétuellement de t'atteindre et donc de te localiser pendant l'été. »

« Oh ! »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry, je ne veux pas t'embêter davantage. »

« Oui mais où vas-tu passer le reste de ton ét ? Pas dehors tout de même ! »

« J'écrirais une lettre à Dumbledore si tu me le permets Harry vu que je n'ai pas de hibou ou… de chouette. »

« Bien sûr Draco, je te prêterai Hedwige » assura Harry en hochant la tête avec conviction.  
  


« Merci » sourit le blond.

« De rien. »

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils finissaient leur repas. Une fois, le bureau débarrassé, Harry retourna dans la cuisine pour jeter ce qui avaient été utilisé ou mettre les couverts sales et l'assiette de porcelaine dans le lave vaisselle. En passant, il reprit une bouteille d'eau et croisa l'oncle Vernon qui partait travailler.

Comme sa tante faisait toujours le ménage et que Dudley ne sortirait pas encore tout de suite de son lit, Harry savait que la salle de bain était de nouveau libre.

« Prend ma cape, ta brosse à dents et viens » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en jetant la bouteille sur le lit.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Draco retira la cape et Harry verrouilla la porte. 

« Brossons-nous les dents d'abord et ensuite je te rase, ok ? »

« D'accord » lui répondit le blond.

Ils se brossèrent les dents puis, une fois terminée, Harry ordonna à son ami de s'asseoir sur le tabouret de Dudley. 

Il prépara le nécessaire pour la séance de rasage sous le regard attentif et légèrement craintif de Draco.

« Voil » fit Harry en lui mettant une serviette éponge autour du cou. « Maintenant redresse bien la tête, un peu plus, oui et je peux commencer. »

Harry prit la bombe de gel à raser et en mit dans sa main. Il sentait des yeux gris acier scruter chacun de ses gestes mais n'y prêta pas attention. Harry frotta ses mains entre elles se qui fit mousser le gel et l'étala sur toute le surface de la mâchoire et du cou du jeune homme.

'C'est stupide,' se dit Harry tout à coup. 'Tellement stupide.'

Il se sentait bêtement troublé par le contact sensuel de la peau de Draco que ses doigts parcouraient. Il sentait la mousse onctueuse et douce glisser sous ses mains, créant en lui une sensation de volupté qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser. Il déglutit péniblement et espéra que son trouble ne se remarquait pas dans ses yeux. Il laissa ses prunelles émeraudes errer sur le visage fin et pale du Serpentard jusqu'à rencontrer les siennes. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses mains se faisaient caressantes, qu'il avait amorcé des mouvements plus lents, langoureux. Contrairement à Draco dont les yeux exprimaient le désir.

Harry sursauta et brisa l'ambiance en bougonnant d'une voix rauque, « Là, il ne faudra pas que tu bouges sinon je pourrais te couper. » 

Draco se tint aussi immobile qu'une statue tandis que la lame du rasoir passait sur sa gorge puis remontait le long de son cou, jusqu'à son menton. Il se laissa faire, confiant en la dextérité de Harry, même s'il savait que le jeune homme le désirait en cet instant précis. Ses mains ne tremblaient nullement et tournaient ou basculaient son visage au gré de ses mouvements.

Draco se retenait de sourire en imaginant l'érection que son 'ami' devait sans doute avoir. Harry ne serait peut-être pas si difficile à conquérir en fin de compte, pensa-t-il. Et il le voulait tellement…

« Fini ! » dit Harry. « Maintenant, tu peux te rincer. »

« Merci Harry. »

« De rien. As-tu bien vu comment il faut procéder ? Et à quoi il faut faire attention ? »

« Et bien, je te répondrais volontiers que non tellement j'aimerais bien que tu me rases tous les jours mais la réponse est malheureusement affirmative. » Il regarda le brun dans les yeux et ajouta, « je savais que tu étais doué de tes mains. »

Harry rougit de nouveau et s'insulta encore une fois.

« Viens maintenant, il faut retourner dans ma chambre. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry lui demanda, « Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit le blond en laissant son regard glisser des pieds jusqu'à la tête de son compagnon. « Que me proposes-tu ? »

Harry tenta, une fois de plus, d'empêcher le flot de sang qui menaçait de colorer ses joues mais n'y parvint pas. « Arrête Draco avec tes sous-entendus ! » lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est gênant ! »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Draco en se rapprochant de Harry. « Et puis, comment y résister lorsque je t'ai toi sous les yeux, que je dors près de toi. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cela ? »

« Dra- » commença Harry sans pouvoir finir sa phrase comme une bouche brûlante venait de prendre possession de la sienne.

Le corps du blond se pressait contre le sien, le maintenant fermement bloqué contre la porte. Harry éleva ses bras promptement et les mit autour du cou du jeune homme. Il répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Leurs lèvres se mêlaient, leur langue se caressaient tandis qu'ils buvaient leur souffle à perdre haleine. Les mains de Draco se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Harry, qu'il venait de décoincer de sous son pantalon et il effleura sa peau nue, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait, des petits frissonnements qui faisaient frémir sa chair et ses doigts remontèrent plus haut. Explorant. Trouvant. Il pinça ses mamelons entre ses pouces et index et les sentit durcir de désir. 

« Harryyy » soupira Draco. « J'ai envie de toi… »

Cette phrase ramena Harry instantanément à la réalité et il le repoussa en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non » murmura-t-il. « Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Oui, excuse-moi » dit Draco en le regardant avec des yeux implorants. Il lui caressa la joue et ajouta, « C'est juste que je rêve de toi depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi. »

Harry le fixa pendant une seconde sans rien dire puis, hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Draco, » rappela le jeune brun. « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui. »

« Ce que tu voudras Harry. J'aimerais bien sortir mais je crois que c'est impossible. »

« Non, ce n'est pas impossible, » rétorqua le Gryffondor. Et comme il voyait son 'invité' hausser un sourcil interrogateur, il poursuivit, « Si tu sors en même temps que moi de la maison sous ma cape d'invisibilité, personne ne se rendra compte de ta présence ici. »

« Mais si j'enlève ta cape et que des moldus me voient apparaître comme ça… »

« Ce qui ne se produira pas étant donné qu'il y a assez de buissons pour te cacher, sans te faire voir non plus des Dursley. »

« Et personne ne risque de se poser des questions dans ton quartier si on me voit avec toi ? »

« Les gens se posent toujours des questions sur tout de toute façon alors une interrogation de plus ou de moins quelle différence ? Et puis, lors des vacances d'été, le quartier est relativement désert. Et puis zut ! J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ! Et tu ne dépayses pas dans mes vêtements. Ils sont moldus. »

« D'ailleurs, c'est de cela que je voulais te parler Harry. Pour mes vêtements que je portais hier et ma malle dans ma poche… »

« Désolé Dray, je ne peux pas utiliser de magie ici tant que je n'ai pas dix sept ans donc pas de baguette jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je te prêterai mes affaires. Pour tes vêtements de la veille, ils sont sorciers donc je ne vais certainement pas les mettre à laver dans la machine de ma tante. Ils devront rester sales jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors quartier moldu, j'en ai bien peur. »

Draco acquiesça de la tête d'un mouvement lent.

« Tu veux manger dehors ce midi ? » demanda Harry en prenant la bourse d'argent moldu qu'il avait échangé contre des gallions à la banque Gringotts avant de revenir à Privet Drive.

« Oui, je veux bien Harry mais je n'aime pas trop que tu payes pour moi. »

« Et moi, ça ne me dérange pas alors pas d'objection. En route ! »

Draco éclata d'un rire amusé, bien vite étouffé par la main de Harry. Une fois calmé, le blond prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il revêtit. 

Harry attrapa un sac à dos où il pourrait cacher la cape et chuchota rapidement, « Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers sans rencontrer personne et sortirent de la maison où une belle journée ensoleillée se profilait à l'horizon.

Ils flânèrent dans les rues, Harry faisant visiter la ville à Draco, lui expliquant les choses et activités moldues qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, en apprenant à se connaître et rirent un nombre incalculable de fois. A présent, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à la vision qu'ils s'étaient faite l'un de l'autre. Draco avait, certes, été un enfant pourri gâté et arrogant dans son enfance mais il avait changé et cette différence, jamais Harry ne l'avait réalisée. Quant à Draco, il s'émerveillait de voir que Harry n'était pas du tout le petit prince qu'il avait toujours vu en lui.

Ils déjeunèrent et dînèrent dehors, se délectant de chaque instant. Ils marchèrent beaucoup et ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut tombée, qu'ils rentrèrent.

Les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Ils en profitèrent pour se préparer avant la nuit et retournèrent dans la chambre, Harry se glissa dans le lit où Draco avait dormi la veille, nu entre ses draps et Draco s'installa sur la couverture étendue sur le sol qui avait recueilli Harry la nuit précédente. Tout comme Harry, il portait désormais un bas de pyjama noir. Il avait ri lorsque le jeune brun le lui avait donné pour ne pas être de nouveau en face de son corps dénudé. Il savait que Harry en avait rêvé toute la nuit et cela avait été pareil pour lui.

Il sourit en enfouissant son visage dans les draps qui portaient encore la bonne odeur de son hôte. Ils les respira avidement et murmura, « Bonne nuit Harry. »

Et il entendit, « Bonne nuit Draco » avant qu'il ne s'endorme.


	4. Vivre à la moldue

Coucou. Et bien, chose promise, chose due, ma dernière update pour cette fic date de dix jours donc voici le chapitre 4 mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'autre chap d'avance. Je vous remercie bien fort pour vos reviews et vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

**Onarluca, Miya Black, Paradise, Akashana, Lapieuvredudésert, Clau, Misimini, Lily Ewans/Potter, Lice-chan, Blurp3, Céline.s, Eowyn Malefoy, Yami Aku, Kyzara, Emily Potter, Luwelin, White wolf, Nfertari, Sasha Krum : **Mici une fois de plus pour vos messages, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que ma fic est appréciée et ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire plus vite. Si j'arrive à avoir d'autres chapitres d'avance, je posterais un chap avant dix jours. Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible étant donné que je suis en train d'en finir quelques unes mais je vais faire tout mon possible. 

**Anya et Xeres : **Je te détrompe. Dans ma fic, Draco est un peu plus vieux que Harry. Je le vois bien être né en avril donc lui a droit de se servir de la magie mais comme il n'est pas censé être chez Harry, il ne faut pas que le ch'tit blondinet l'utilise sinon, c'est lui qui aurait des problèmes. J'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas pu passer son permis de transplaner à cause du ministère qui n'a pas voulu de lui étant le fils d'un mangemort mais lui voulait le passer. Pour Sirius, t'inquiète pas, ça viendra vite, surtout que je réserve pas mal de surprises.

**Clochette : **C'est fait exprès que ça aille vite parce que Draco 'pousse' énormément. Et s'il pousse c'est à cause de la chose qu'il cache mais profitez bien de ces instants-là. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'étais moi-même morte de rire en imaginant Harry avec le frigo sur le dos.^^ Je me fais toujours beaucoup de films. Lol.

**Eternamm : **Pour l'instant, les Dursley ne verront rien mais plus le temps passe et plus le scénario de cette fic se construit dans ma tête et il y a une partie avec eux et je crois que tous ceux qui n'aiment pas les Dursley vont être contents.^^

**Diosa : **Je pense que Draco a appris les bonnes manières depuis tout petit dû à 'son rang'. C'est un sang pur et riche donc l'apparence prime. Pour l'idée du rasage, j'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy de voir un homme se raser.^^ C'est tellement masculin. Lol. 

**Lisandra : **Ok.^^ Bah pour moi, le couple est original vu que ce n'est pas avec ce couple que j'écris la plupart de mes fics. Mais j'aime bien aussi les Harry/Draco.^^ Et puis, il faut aussi dire que j'ai fait une fic avec eux parce que certains lecteurs me l'ont demandé.

**Lululle : **Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre clairement à ta question parce que sinon, je dévoilerait le 'secret de Draco' mais vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir de toute manière. Ce que je peux juste te dire c'est qu'il sait qu'il a un temps limité pour faire quelque chose qui lui tient énormément à cœur depuis qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de Harry.

**Henna-Himitsu : **Non, Riry ne dort pas tout nu, il a un bas de pyjama comme Draco maintenant. La première nuit, le blondinet n'en portait pas et ça a bien perturbé le Riry.^^ Et toi, tu m'as perturbé en parlant de Nut, maintenant j'ai envie de crêpes avec Nut dessus. Miam.^^

**Kaori : **Ils s'entendent bien parce que Draco est gentil et qu'il montre à Harry qu'il pense différemment d'avant et Harry, même s'il a un reste de méfiance (normal), est sensible à se changement. Il sait aussi que Draco a été mis à la porte, qu'il n'a eu ni toit ni nourriture pendant quelques jours et vu son passif, ça l'a touché également. De plus, comme il n'aime pas être chez les Dursley et que d'habitude, il est toujours tout seul là-bas, il est heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Surtout venant du monde sorcier. Il est aussi attiré par Draco depuis pas mal de temps donc ça aide.^^

**Dega : **Vi que j'aime tes reviews à chaud et pour le cadeau de Draco, héhé.^^ Il a pas d'argent le pauvre, que pourrait-il donc faire. Lol.

**Nicolas : **Tu as de la chance, aussitôt dis mets la suite, que j'update. Lol. Je voulais aussi te dire pour 'Dans le secret de la nuit' qu'elle est belle et bien terminée. Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne fais de suite aux one shot que lorsque j'hésite à laisser la fin telle quelle et pour cette fic, j'avais hésité c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit 'Gravé dans ma mémoire' mais là, je sais que l'histoire est finie. Mais tu peux imaginer la suite, je pense qu'elle sera tout aussi bien.

Je vous refais à tous de gros poutouxes et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse aussi pour le cliffie.^^

**Chapitre 4 : Vivre à la moldue**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à 9h10. Draco était toujours endormi.

Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait réveillé et s'il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau, une voix l'appeler. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda aux alentours. On aurait dit la voix de…

« Harry ! Tu vas me répondre oui ! »

Harry bondit de son lit et se précipita vers son bureau dont il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir en partant du haut, plongea le main sous des papiers et en ressortit son miroir à double sens.

« Ron ! » dit-il. « Je suis désolé. Je viens juste de me réveiller. »

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter » lui répondit le rouquin. « Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle et hier, je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter. »

« Excuse-moi » répliqua Harry d'un air un peu penaud. « Je n'étais pas là hier. Je suis sorti toute la journée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais. Tu as le droit de profiter un peu de tes vacances. En plus, il faisait beau dans tout le pays alors je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu rester enfermé chez toi. »

Harry acquiesça et Ron poursuivit, « On a eu des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Il veut bien que tu passes le mois d'août chez Rémus avec Sirius. Tu partiras le 2 et il faut que tu sois prêt pour 11 heures. Hermione et moi te rejoindrons là-bas à moins que nous y soyons déjà, je ne sais pas tout encore mais si j'ai plus d'informations, je te tiens au courant. Dis, tu vas aller te promener aujourd'hui, que je sache si ou quand je peux te contacter ? »

« Euh… je pense que oui. Il a l'air de vouloir faire beau aussi aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, je crois » répondit Ron. « Et au fait, tu as le bonjour de Kieran… Tu te souviens de lui je suppose » ajouta le jeune homme roux d'un air taquin.

« Oui, je me souviens merci Ron » grogna Harry d'un air faussement vexé.

« Hé, c'est pas moi qui bavais devant lui à chacune de nos rencontres. »

« C'est si joliment dit Ronald » fit Harry en montrant les dents.

Ron éclata de rire. « A ton service Harry ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Maman voulait que je l'aide à faire le ménage. » Il fronça les sourcils et Harry ricana.

« C'est Merlin qui te punit pour tes vilaines paroles envers ton meilleur ami » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Ron fit une grimace puis prit un air faussement penaud et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Une fois calmés, ils se dirent au revoir et Harry replaça son miroir sous ses papiers et ferma le tiroir.

« Intéressant ! » fit brusquement une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna en un mouvement vif.

« C'est un moyen très pratique de communication » s'exclama Draco d'une voix glaciale. « Et le ministère ne détecte pas cette magie ? »

« Non » répondit Harry qui s'interrogeait sur la brusque et incompréhensible raison de la froideur de son ami.

« Bien » répondit celui-ci toujours d'un ton totalement dépourvu de la moindre chaleur. « Au fait, je devais écrire un message pour Dumbledore. Puis-je toujours utiliser ta chouette ? »

« Bien sûr » dit le brun. « Mais il vaudrait mieux d'abord aller nous laver et ensuite prendre notre petit déjeuner. Tu pourras l'envoyer ensuite. »

« Bien » fut la réponse laconique de Draco.

Ils se douchèrent puis mangèrent et Harry se posait toujours des questions.

Il s'interrogeait encore lorsque, une fois revenus de la salle de bain, Draco éclata.

« Et qui c'est ce Kieran ! » siffla-t-il méchamment. « Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? »

« Quoi ? Euh… non… »

« Non ! » répéta Draco en haussant un sourcil ironique, les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu qui ressemblait étrangement à de la jalousie mais Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que le Serpentard puisse l'être pour lui.

« Qui est-ce ? » redemanda Draco d'un ton sec comme il voyait que Harry ne lui répondait pas.

« C'est un des voisins… sorciers de Ron et… il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant, il est un Auror confirmé et il travaille pour le ministère. »

« Et pourquoi te dit-il bonjour alors que tu es à des centaines de kilomètres de lui ? »

« Parce qu'il me connaît. Nous avons habité la même maison lorsque nous nous sommes installés dans le deuxième QG de l'Ordre. »

« Vous étiez dans la même maison ?! » répéta Draco avec un air effaré qui n'était pas feint. Il haussait peu à peu le ton et d'un signe de la main, Harry lui ordonna de le minimiser. Cela rendit le blond encore plus fou de rage pourtant, il baissa la voix. « As-tu couché avec lui ? »

Harry en resta abasourdi et ce fut son tour de prendre un air effaré. « Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais couché avec lui ? »

Harry voyait les yeux gris acier tourner à la tempête et il n'arrivait toujours pas en croire ses oreilles. 

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » interrogea le brun.

« Mais bon sang, tu vas me répondre ! » 

Draco s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui et le secouait par les épaules. Harry se demandait comment le Serpentard arrivait à maintenir sa voix aussi basse lorsqu'il le voyait aussi en colère.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais vierge Draco alors à ton avis, quelle est la réponse ! » grogna Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte douloureuse du blond.

Malfoy perdit en un instant son expression haineuse. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et le jeune brun ne fléchit pas. Il maintint ses yeux rivés en sien, les lèvres serrées. 

« J-Je suis désolé, » bégaya Draco, l'air confus. « Je viens de me conduire comme un imbécile. »

Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir cette conversation avec lui et surtout de l'entendre s'excuser. Il ne s'y faisait décidément pas. Il ne le comprenait pas non plus et avait le cœur battant en attendant d'entendre ce que le blond ne manquerait certainement pas de lui dire mais les mots ne vinrent pas alors il l'interrogea. 

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Je crois que c'est évident non ? »

Harry secoua la tête lentement en signe d'incompréhension.

« J'étais jaloux Harry ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre désire mon petit ami. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux à son tour et répéta, « _Ton_ petit ami ? Tu me vois comme ton petit ami ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il et il ajouta d'un air énigmatique, « Et tu es bien plus que cela Harry. Bien plus. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau de son hôte et le plaqua contre lui. Harry entoura instantanément la nuque du Serpentard de ses bras souples et avança sa bouche à la rencontre de celle de Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent tels des assoiffés à une source d'eau. Les lèvres du jeune blond s'égarèrent sur le cou de son petit ami et le dévorèrent. Ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses fermes qu'il avait eu envie de toucher depuis des années.

« Draco…mmmmm. »

« Harry, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, depuis toujours… depuis toujours. »

Harry embrassait tout ce qui était à la portée de sa bouche. Il respirait l'odeur des cheveux blonds qui le caressaient de leur douceur. Touchait de ses doigts tout ce qui était Draco.

« Harry » soupira le blond. « Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter, sinon nous risquons d'aller trop loin. »

Harry laissa sa tête rouler sur l'épaule musculeuse qu'il chérissait affreusement depuis peu et acquiesça. 

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles écrire ta lettre. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais faire un peu de ménage ici. »

Harry alla chercher l'aspirateur, un chiffon et un produit pour faire les poussières et commença à nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il eût tout terminé, Draco avait écrit sa lettre. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il vit Harry derrière lui et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Tu as écrit tout ce que tu voulais ? » demanda le brun en adressant un sourire à son petit ami.

« O-Oui » répondit celui-ci en fourrant rapidement la feuille de papier dans l'enveloppe dont il cachait soigneusement le destinataire.

Harry lui amena Hedwige et pendant ce temps, Draco glissa une autre lettre dans sa poche.

« Laisse, je vais l'accrocher à sa patte, » lui assura Draco. « Va te préparer, nous allons sortir ensuite et tu es plus long que moi à te préparer. »

Harry fit la moue, faussement vexé, tapa sur les fesses de Draco en guise de punition méritée et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

*******************************

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Ils avaient leur routine pour leurs ablutions journalières et leurs repas chez les Dursley et allaient se promener dans la journée.

Ron contactait Harry tous les jours et ils rigolaient comme des fous en partageant leurs anecdotes de vacances. Harry en avait, certes peu par rapport à Ron, ne lui divulguant pas la présence de Draco chez lui. Et en les écoutant, le Serpentard avait pu apprécier la solidité et la sincère affection qui liaient les deux Gryffondors. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était également trompé sur le rouquin.

La nuit, ils se délectaient l'un de l'autre, se prodiguant des caresses et des baisers qui les auraient fait rougir le jour mais n'allant pas plus loin qu'ils n'étaient, tous deux, prêts à s'aventurer.

La dernière semaine de juillet passa excessivement vite à leur goût. Elle avait été l'une des plus belles de la vie des deux jeunes hommes mais ils savaient que les délicieux petits rites quotidiens qu'ils s'étaient créés ici, devraient bientôt prendre fin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Et Draco, de son côté, se mourrait d'envie d'emporter Harry avec lui à tout jamais. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre maintenant. Son secret allait bientôt tomber et c'est Harry qui en serait le premier concerné. Il attendait ce moment avec une impatience fébrile qui lui montait de plus en plus ardemment à la tête.

Harry était sien. Le destin était ainsi fait et qui avait le droit de le contourner ?

« Viens dormir Harry » appela Draco, réclamant le corps chaud qui se blottissait tous les soirs contre le sien.

Le lit était parfaitement inutile à présent. Les deux jeunes hommes dormaient toutes les nuits par terre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

De ce point de vue-là, leur petite routine avait changé, évolué jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry où tout bascula.


	5. Joyeux anniversaire

Coucou. Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui lisent 'Ce que veulent les hommes', je pense pouvoir l'écrire demain et donc le poster dans la même journée (sauf imprévu).

**Lululle, Alisa Adams, Alinemcb54, Kero, Lapieuvredudésert, Noa Black, Miya Black, Kyzara, Misimini, Yami Aku, Lice-Chan, La Foldingue, Nfertiti, White wolf, Angy, Eowyn Malfoy, Lili Ewans/Potter, Vif d'or, Inferno-Hell, Mikii, Céline402, Lyly, JoliePetitCoeur, Kitty-hp-16, Clau : **Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posé des questions sur les destinataires des lettres qu'avaient Draco. L'une dans sa poche (donc vous allez connaître certaines choses dans ce chap) et l'autre a été envoyé par Hedwige. Vous découvrirez ce destinataire-ci dans le chapitre suivant et je m'excuse pour le cliffie mais je ne peux pas écrire toute la fic en un seul chapitre et je peux vous dire que les chaps de cette fic sont avec ceux de Ce que veulent les hommes, les plus longs que j'écris.

**Sasha Krum : **Non, ce n'est pas à Dumbledore que Draco a écrit. Vous saurez à qui dans le prochain chap je pense.

**Onarluca : **Et voui puce. Au moins celui-là, tu ne l'as pas lu en avance.^^

**Henna-Himitsu : **Tu aimes les cliffies ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Tu es maso ? Lol. Et bien avec moi, tu es servie. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre en est aussi un.^^

**Luwelin : **Pourquoi Draco cache-t-il des choses à Harry ? Bonne question !^^ En fait, il vaut mieux qu'il lui cache parce que sinon Harry aurait d'emblée mal réagi au secret et ce n'est pas ce que veut le ch'tit blondinet.

**Desdemona : **Non, Draco n'a pas de sang vélane dans ma fic. Et il a une bonne raison pour avoir piqué une crise de jalousie envers Harry mais ça, ça fait partie du secret donc je ne peux rien révéler. Et non^^, je ne trouve pas que Harry se rend trop facilement. J'explique un peu plus ses sentiments dans ce chapitre, ainsi que ses doutes mais il faut savoir qu'il est très attiré par Draco depuis longtemps mais ce qui m'était un frein à ses 'sentiments' était son attitude et comme il a perdu cette attitude qu'il détestait, il n'y a plus de frein.

**Nicolas : **Et bien non, le coup du 'Mets-nous vite la suite' ne fonctionne pas à chaque coup. Tout au moins pour le lendemain parce que, pour l'instant, j'arrive à tenir l'update tous les dix jours. Pour les lettres, vous en saurez un peu plus mais pas tout dans ce chapitre. Le reste sera dans le suivant.

**Dega : **Kieran est un perso à moi que j'ai inventé et il aura un rôle dans les futurs chapitres.^^ Pour le fait que Harry et Draco ne dorment pas dans le lit, c'est parce que je ne vois pas les Dursley avoir fait l'effort d'acheter un bon et confortable lit pour Harry donc je le vois bien faire 80 cm de largeur et pour deux hommes de taille adultes et bien formés (^^), ce n'est pas suffisant.

**Dédy : **La dernière phrase du chap précédent voulait dire que la petite routine dans laquelle Harry et Draco vivent va basculer donc il va y avoir un gros changement, dû à quelque chose que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre et qui sera approfondie dans le chapitre 6.

**Clochette : **Non, Harry ne va pas emmener Draco avec lui et je ne peux rien dire d'autre mais les informations arrivent. Je vais les écrire dans les chapitres 6 et 7. Pour la crise de jalousie de Draco, si tu savais pourquoi, tu ne dirais pas que c'est gros et ça (c'est à dire le secret), je vais le révéler dans le prochain chap.

**Diosa : **Pour tes examens, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage et j'espère que tu les auras. Pour ma fic, vous allez connaître le secret de Draco dans le chapitre suivant. Je suis sadique mais le 'bientôt' n'est pas trop long tu vois.^^

**Kaori : **Oulala, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses avoir deviné sur ce que Draco a en tête. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas te passer mon adresse e-mail. Je ne l'a mets plus en ligne à cause des virus que tout le monde à peu près a dû recevoir et comme, je recevais en même temps, des mails de personnes qui aiment mes fics (et que je ne connais pas du coup) et bien, je n'osais pas les ouvrir et je déteste ne pas répondre aux gens donc j'ai retiré mon adresse mais si tu veux que je t'écrive, tu peux (si tu veux) me passer la tienne.

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Chapitre 5 : Joyeux anniversaire**

« Mmmmm Draco, oh oui, je t'en prie… »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir ou pire, crier de plaisir. Même si les Dursley l'ignoraient depuis son arrivée, il doutait qu'ils restent impassibles en entendant des hurlements extatiques sous leur toit. 

« Mmm, encore Draco… Caresse-moi encore l »

La bouche du jeune homme blond allait de l'un à l'autre de ses mamelons durcis et sa main errait sur ses cuisses, attisant, enflammant sa peau bronzée sans jamais toucher à sa chair sensible et dressée qui réclamait ses caresses. Pourtant, un de ses doigts venait de la frôler et les reins de Harry s'étaient cambrés sous la brûlure de cet attouchement. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus.

« Draco… » gémit-il en s'embrasant de plus belle. « Draco… »

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda l'interpellé. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ! Tu as de la fièvre ? »

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et ses pupilles mirent quelques secondes avant de s'accommoder à la luminosité de la pièce. Il fixa Draco qui, les sourcils froncés, le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? Pourquoi m'appelais-tu comme ça ? Tu es malade ? »

« N-Non » répondit le brun en rougissant de plus belle au souvenir du rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire. 

« Tu es sûr ? » reprit le Serpentard en lui passant une main sur le front et sur la joue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désir ce qui fit se figer le blond. Son regard se fit suspicieux et vint alors directement se poser sur le drap tendu au niveau du bas ventre gonflé de son petit ami. Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cela empira lorsqu'il vit un large sourire étirer les lèvres de Draco.

« Oh mais tu m'as l'air de souffrir mon pauvre chéri » se moqua le jeune homme aux yeux gris. « Que pourrait faire ton petit ami, le jour de ton anniversaire, pour te guérir et te le souhaiter ? »

« Non Draco ! » s'écria à voix basse un Harry affolé comme il voyait la tête blonde se pencher vers son membre excité. 

« Si » répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton séducteur et plein de promesses. « Laisse-moi faire. Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Non ! » refusa Harry avec ténacité et détermination en sortant de sous les draps et reculant vivement.

« Harry… »

« Non ! J'ai dit non Draco ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu en as envie et j'ai envie de le faire alors pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que non ! » s'obstina le brun en secouant la tête et en levant une main pour prévenir l'approche de son petit ami. « Il y a une semaine, nous étions les pire ennemis du monde et là, tu veux… tu… tu veux… me sucer » finit-il en baissant extrêmement la voix.

« Je croyais que toutes ses histoires d'ennemi étaient bien finies » commença le jeune homme avec une certaine froideur dans la voix. Ses yeux aciers étaient inexpressifs mais les traits crispés de son visage trahissaient ses pensées. « Je pensais que tu voulais également partir sur de nouvelles bases et oublier le passé. Je croyais que tu voulais être mon petit ami. Je… »

« Et tout cela est vrai Draco mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore suffisamment bien et je ne suis pas prêt pour que notre relation aille aussi loin pour le moment. »

« Moi non plus » dit Draco.

« Toi non plus ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Comme le blond acquiesçait, il reprit « Mais alors pourquoi voulais-tu me faire… _ça _? »

Draco marqua une hésitation puis grimaça. « C'est ton anniversaire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas de cadeau. »

« Draco ! » souffla Harry plus incrédule que jamais. Ses yeux étaient démesurément écarquillés et ses lèvres s'étaient arrondies de stupeur. « Je n'en reviens pas ! Déjà, tu n'as pas à me devoir de cadeau et ensuite, je ne veux absolument pas que tu veuilles me faire _cela_ parce que tu penses avoir quelque chose à me donner. Je… »

« Je me suis mal exprimé Harry » coupa le blond. « Si je t'ai proposé de te faire plaisir ainsi c'est d'abord parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire certaines choses… un peu plus poussées mais tu m'attires tellement que parfois, j'ai envie de te goûter… partout. » Il s'arrêta une seconde pour se délecter de la rougeur traîtresse qui colorait les joues de son petit ami et ajouta, « Ce matin, je voulais te prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'idée me vient en tête. Je te désire Harry c'est un fait et plus les jours passent et plus j'ai envie de toi. »

Harry le regardait maintenant avec surprise et une joie qu'il tentait d'étouffée pour ne pas trop espérer tandis que le Serpentard prenait son fin visage entre ses paumes tièdes.

« Je t'ai proposé cela en tant que cadeau mais je me serais également fait plaisir Harry. Ne pense donc pas des choses qui ne sont pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous. »

Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse désarmante. Les doigts hâlés se glissèrent dans les mèches dorées et il caressa la douceur des beaux cheveux blonds qui passaient entre ses phalanges. Ils gémirent langoureusement tandis que leur langue se caressaient, échangeant leur saveur et leur plaisir.

« Draco… » soupira le brun lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » murmura son petit ami en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit timidement mais joyeusement et se pressa contre le corps qui représentait la seule source de chaleur dans cette maison glaciale et surtout la seule source d'amour qu'il voulait recevoir et rendre sans compter. 

Harry s'étonnait tous les jours de la place qu'avait prise si vite Draco dans son cœur et, parfois, il ne la comprenait pas. Une semaine auparavant, il croyait le détester et à présent, il était devenu le centre du monde dans lequel il voulait vivre et s'épanouir. Bien sûr, il savait que le Serpentard l'attirait depuis longtemps mais il avait placé cette attirance sur le compte d'un désir purement physique. Il avait toujours cru que Draco n'était qu'un enfant gâté à l'extrême qui, n'ayant jamais eu de réelles responsabilités sur les épaules, ne connaissait en rien les difficultés de la vie. Cependant, désormais, il avait une toute autre vision de lui et cette nouvelle découverte lui plaisait infiniment.

Au tout début de leur cohabitation, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il s'attachait au jeune blond car il se sentait trop seul chez les Dursley mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était bien avec lui et peut-être que son cœur avait clamé depuis plus longtemps que sa raison que Draco valait la peine d'être connu davantage.

Il ne savait pas. La confusion régnait toujours en lui même s'il avait conscience de sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait pour son petit ami.

« Harry » dit brusquement celui-ci. 

« Oui ? » demanda son protagoniste en restant, paupières closes, dans ses bras.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, j'aimerais encore rester comme ça mais là, il commence à se faire tard et je voulais faire une sortie en amoureux dans un lieu spécial pour ton anniversaire… »

« En amoureux ? » sourit le brun.

« Oui » répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire et en lui embrassant brièvement la bouche.

« Et ton oncle ne va pas tarder à aller se doucher. Il faut y aller avant si on veut partir tôt. »

Harry regarda son réveil et vit qu'en effet, ils devaient se dépêcher d'aller se laver. Ils avaient encore une bonne marge mais ils ne devaient pas traîner davantage.

« On devrait peut-être se doucher ensemble ? » suggéra le Serpentard en prenant une pile de vêtements propres, sa serviette, sa trousse de toilette et en les mettant dans un sac pour plus de commodité avant d'agripper la cape d'invisibilité.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. « Q-Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il. « Non, là c'est hors de question… »

« Tu crains une autre érection Harry ?! » taquina le blond avec un sourire en coin ce qui fit affreusement rougir son petit ami. 

« Non ! » rétorqua-t-il tandis que Draco levait un sourcil ironique. « Bon d'accord » convint le brun en pinçant les lèvres. « Tu as deviné donc va prendre ta douche d'abord. Je resterai comme d'habitude à la porte mais si mon oncle arrive, je serais… »

« Obligé de rentrer dans la salle de bain » finirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Je sais Harry et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas… Je ne crains pas les érections » se moqua-t-il en pouffant tandis que Harry lui envoyait son oreiller à la tête.

« Allez, dépêches-toi. On y va » ordonna le Survivant en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

*********************************

Draco était dans la salle de bain depuis cinq minutes et ces quelques instants de solitude permirent à Harry de réfléchir un peu plus sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ancien ennemi.

Il voulait donner un nom au sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur lorsqu'il le voyait sans pouvoir le trouver.

_Désir…_Oui.

_Amitié… _Oui mais pas tout à fait. Bien plus.

_Affection, tendresse, inclination… _Totalement.

_Amour… _?!!?? Pas encore tout à fait le bon terme.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Tout était allé si vite… Que penser ? Il ne voulait pas que leur relation freine. Il voulait garder ce Draco qui lui plaisait tant. C'est comme si une bonne fée avait subitement fait de l'être qu'il avait désiré sexuellement, l'homme que son cœur avait toujours cherché. C'était étrange. Déroutant. Merveilleux.

Tout à coup, un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux et relever la tête. Il lui avait semblé… 

Nouveau craquement mais cette fois-ci de la neuvième marche en partant du bas de l'escalier, la septième étant passée.

'Oh mon dieu vite !' se dit Harry en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle d'eau et en la refermant juste à temps avant que son oncle se profile en haut des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre où il avait oublié son journal. 

Le cœur battant, le jeune brun s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le corps de Draco nu dans la cabine de douche dont le jet puissant fouettait sa peau pâle et imberbe. La mousse de shampooing mêlées à celle du gel douche glissait de ses larges épaules à son torse développé puis à ses hanches étroites pour glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées jusqu'à ses pieds en étant passée par son sexe qui s'était dressé à l'instant même où les yeux gris acier avait vu son petit ami entrer dans la pièce.

Draco aimait se savoir nu et mouillé devant Harry dont le corps n'était pas dévoilé. Il aimait voir une rougeur incontrôlable se répandre sur les joues bronzées du Gryffondor et il aimait voir ses yeux verts magnifiquement brillants s'obscurcirent tandis qu'ils se posaient sur son propre corps ruisselant puis sur son sexe vibrant. 

Il en aurait presque joui.

« Harry » gémit-il en posant un main sur son membre dur et en commençant à le caresser en fixant toujours le jeune homme dont l'expression implorante ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

Il se mordit la lèvre en passant son pouce sur le gland gorgé de sang qui commençait à laisser s'écouler sa sève et il frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'eau et son propre désir brûlant. Il frémissait de plaisir et ces vibrations se répercutaient dans ses reins et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant durcir encore et gémir avec indécence.

Harry était hypnotisé par les gestes lascifs et les douces ou brutales caresses que se prodiguait son petit ami devant lui. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de glisser sa propre main sous l'élastique de son pyjama et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa chaude virilité.

Draco regardait la protubérance qui se profilait sous la bas de pyjama de Harry et voyait cette forme bouger sensuellement au rythme de sa main. De savoir que le jeune homme se caressait devant lui, et surtout à cause de lui, sans en avoir conscience l'amena à la jouissance. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri d'extase et se répandit sur la vitre de verre polie et transparente de la grande cabine de douche et son bac de grès.

Lorsque, encore tout tremblant, il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Harry, il vit que le corps de celui-ci était secoué de spasmes de plaisir et sourit, brusquement heureux. 

Il vit Harry relever les paupières et lui murmura, « Bon anniversaire mon chéri » avant d'éclater d'un rire qu'il s'efforça d'étouffer.

***********************************

Harry ferma les yeux et éleva la tête, offrant son visage aux chauds rayons du soleil tout en respirant avidement le parfum entêtant des milliers de fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Il était bien et heureux.

Avant de sortir de la maison ce matin, il avait pu parler à Ron qui lui avait souhaité son anniversaire et maintenant, il était assis sur l'herbe verte parée de multitude de fleurs des champs toutes plus odorantes les unes que les autres, dans un endroit reculé et sauvage d'un grand parc de la ville. Une petite rivière artificielle coulait à proximité et les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient entendre étaient les clapotis de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux.

« Attention, elle est en train de couler » prévint Draco en voyant une goutte de crème glacée glisser lentement sur le cône que tenait Harry.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières et lécha le biscuit avant de s'attaquer à la glace fondue qui commençait à couler sur sa surface.

« Mmmmm, c'est bon » gémit-il en se délectant de sa glace.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose si ta langue léchait autre chose » taquina le blond, les yeux pétillants.

« Obséd ! »

« Comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom ? »

Harry ricana et demanda, « Et quel est le troisième ? »

Draco sourit de plus belle et d'un ton suggestif répondit, « A toi de me le donner. »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent mais il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Ils finirent leur glace en regardant l'eau de la rivière, en contre-bas, scintiller comme des diamants en fusion, se délectant du plaisir simple d'être uniquement tous les deux dans un cadre enchanteur.

Harry avait quelques difficultés avec le bas de son cornet où se trouvait le chocolat. Celui-ci, avec la chaleur, avait fondu et des gouttes brunes glissèrent sur le coin de sa bouche puis son menton.

« Attend, ça coule à nouveau » dit Draco en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

Il embrassa la peau pour faire disparaître le chocolat et ses lèvres remontèrent du menton jusqu'à la bouche close qu'il lécha pour en implorer la conquête. Ils basculèrent dans l'herbe odorante tandis que Harry entrouvrait les lèvres, acceptant l'assaut de la langue chaude qui venait le ravir.

Ils gémirent doucement et glissèrent leurs mains sous les vêtements qui les encombraient. Bientôt leur tee-shirt volèrent et leurs doigts aventuriers se mirent explorer la peau l'un de l'autre, attisant leurs sens.

Ils caressaient de plus en plus avidement lorsque Harry repoussa son petit ami.

« Non attend. Si tu continues, on ne pourra pas s'arrêter et je ne crois pas que ce serait la meilleure des choses surtout compte tenu de l'endroit où nous sommes. Quelqu'un peut arriver à tout instant. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi mais c'est parce que… j'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas encore prêt Dray ?! »

« Moi aussi mais plus je passe de temps avec toi et… plus je te touche et plus je me dis que je suis vraiment, vraiment prêt. »

Harry éclata de rire et agrippa son tee-shirt pour le remettre.

« Et bien, pas moi. Pas encore… Même si j'en ai quand même envie. »

Il passa sa tête par le col du vêtement, puis ses bras dans les courtes manches et lissa le tissu sur son torse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit qu'une enveloppe sorcière – vu l'aspect du papier-parchemin – était abandonnée sur le tapis d'herbe ondoyante. 

« Draco, c'est à toi cette lettre ? » interrogea-t-il en la prenant et en la regardant.

Le jeune blond, qui avait commencé à renfiler son tee-shirt, se figea brusquement et d'un mouvement vif reprit l'enveloppe des mains de son petit ami.

« C'est quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu une lettre du département de l'état civil sorcier du ministère dans ta poche ? »

Le Serpentard eut une hésitation et se tint coi pendant quelques secondes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux.

« Le ministère m'a envoyé cette lettre parce que j'ai eu quelques problèmes dus à mon nom avec eux. J'ai dû clarifier quelques petites choses avec le responsable de l'état civil concernant mes parents et moi, voilà tout » mentit-il en remettant bien vite la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Mais j'ai vu mon nom. Il y avait écrit Malfoy, Black, Dumbledore et Potter… Pourquoi ? »

« Non, tu as mal lu » dit-il d'un ton plus coupant qu'il ne le voulait. « Ce n'était pas Potter mais Porter. Qu'est-ce que ton nom aurait eu à faire avec le mien ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'aurais parié que j'avais lu Potter… et pourquoi y avait-il Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que quand ma mère – qui, soit dit en passant, a repris son nom de jeune fille soit Black - a voulu me déshériter, me bannir et ôter tout lien entre elle et moi, elle a fait appel à la justice du ministère en proclamant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être la femme de mon père. Et même si elle m'avait reconnu comme étant son fils, elle ne voulait plus de moi et… voulait défaire tout lien juridique, familial et filial qu'il y avait entre nous. Dumbledore l'a su et donc s'est interposé mais il n'a pas su qu'elle avait réussi à me virer de chez elle. Il était venu faire opposition. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lui réécrive si tu veux bien me prêter à nouveau Hedwige. »

« Oh Draco » dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux. « Bien sûr que tu pourras la reprendre. »

« C'est pas grave Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… surtout aujourd'hui. Entre ma mère et moi, tout est bien fini… S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? Tiens, je sais quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! C'est peu mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner » dit-il en rompant la tige d'une rose rouge.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soir » rétorqua Harry en voyant le blond balayer du regard les alentours pour voir s'ils étaient réellement seuls. « Que fais-tu ? » ajouta-t-il en le voyant sortir sa baguette.

« Et bien, comme tu as le droit d'utiliser ta magie à partir d'aujourd'hui, je peux embellir ton cadeau et surtout le faire durer plus longtemps » répondit-il en jetant un sort à la rose.

Harry vit avec émerveillement la fleur se transformer sous ses yeux. La tige se fit brillante et lisse, coupée avec une parfaite netteté et se para de miroitements argentés sur toute sa longueur. Ses pétales s'écartèrent légèrement en une belle corolle à la base mais en laissant le cœur non dévoilé. Chaque pétale sembla se recouvrir d'une rosée glacée, scintillant au soleil, en prenant des reflets qui allaient du rose au pourpre en passant par le violet intense. Elle semblait avoir été plongée dans de l'azote liquide. Glacée et vivante en même temps, brillante et mate, granuleuse et lisse, velouté et souple. Magnifique, elle garderait son éternelle beauté.

« Elle ne se fanera jamais Harry et c'est mon premier cadeau pour toi. »

Harry était ému et lorsqu'il prit la rose que lui tendait Draco, ses mains tremblaient. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et se caressèrent.

Ensemble.

Ils étaient tellement bien.

**************************************

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! » maugréa Draco en voyant quelques gouttes de sang tâcher l'enveloppe qu'il venait de sceller.

Il avait écrit une courte lettre tandis que Harry était parti chercher quelques provisions dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain et pour les cas d'urgence comme il les appelait. 

Il était plus de minuit et les Dursley dormaient déjà. Le jeune Gryffondor en avait donc profité pour aller remplir le petit stock, désormais vide, qu'il aimait avoir dans sa chambre en cas de fringale et en tant que repas de secours pour Draco.

Lorsqu'il revint et qu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit son colocataire maugréer et sourit. Apparemment Draco n'avait pas vu qu'il était revenu et il se glissa derrière lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il vit alors le doigt coupé par le papier qu'il essuyait avec une feuille de sopalin et l'enveloppe rougit par endroit. Harry allait lui faire une remarque lorsqu'il découvrit le nom du destinataire.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit à Draco la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit « Mais, je croyais que tu devais écrire à Dumbledore ? »

Draco poussa un petit cri en sursautant et se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait désormais avec colère et suspicion.

A suivre… 

******************************************************************************

**Chapitre suivant : **Le titre est : Le secret de Draco.

Vous allez savoir à qui il écrit et a écrit vu que ce destinataire-ci est le même que celui de la première lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Privet Drive et dont il avait caché l'adresse à Harry. Et surtout, vous allez savoir pourquoi Draco cache des choses à Harry et quelles sont ces choses. Chapitres houleux en perspective.


	6. Le secret de Draco

Coucou. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir poster ce chapitre rapidement vu que ce matin, il n'était qu'à peine commencé mais je viens de le finir donc le voici. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant. Je vous fais de gros, gros bisous en espérant que ce chap vous plaira et que vous aimerez le secret de Draco que je dévoile. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin, vous savez bien que j'essayerai de poster la suite au plus vite.

**Eternamm, Minerve, Lapieuvredudésert, Onarluca, Alinemcb54, Inferno-Hell, Pandoria, Céline402, Alisa Adams, Miya Black, Lyly, Luwelin, Mad-eye-amarad, Apocalypse-Nox, Yami Aku, Eowyn Malefoy, Mikii, Céline.s, Misimini, Sarah Levana, Kaori, Griffy07, Clochette, Diosa, Clau, Noa Black, Cybèle Adam, Zairoon : **N'oubliez pas de ne pas torturer l'auteur lorsque vous aurez lu la fin de ce chapitre. Vous savez bien que l'auteur vous aime. Fais des yeux de chien battu pour amadouer mais apparemment ça ne marche pas. Bon d'accord mais interdiction d'utiliser le fouet triple lanière.

**Nfertiti : **Bien sûr que je continue Ce que veulent les hommes. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre que je posterai sera théoriquement celui-là. Il n'est pas encore écrit mais va l'être très bientôt. Normalement, vous devriez l'avoir la semaine prochaine.

**Prune : **Moi aussi j'aime les réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Mais là, Riry va vraiment découvrire quelque chose qui va tout changer…

**Circée : **Si, Lucius et Narcissa sont bien les vrais parents de Draco. Il n'a pas reçu la lettre du département civil du ministère pour une raison de parenté.

**Dédy : **Non, le rêve de Harry n'a pas d'incidence sur ce qui va avoir lieu. Pour Kieran, Draco ne le connaît pas mais il va le rencontrer un peu plus tard.

**Dega : **Pour la maison glaciale en pleine été c'est une référence à la 'chaleur' affective des Dursley. Ta review m'a fait rire en tout cas. Si tu savais comme tu as été proche dans une de tes remarques de ce qui est vraiment.

**Drakynouchette : **J'écris vite parce que c'est une passion l'écriture chez moi et cela depuis toute petite. J'ai aussi beaucoup d'idées et d'inspiration pour certains couples ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à construire un chapitre rapidement. Parfois j'ai aussi des passages à vide, comme tout le monde, mais ça ne dure pas et je reprends mon écriture. J'adore ça. Voilà.

**Vif d'Or : **Oui, Harry a apprécié son anniversaire. Mais c'est le lendemain qui va être difficile. Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Lululle : **T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui irait te juger sur ta folie comme tu dis étant donné que je le suis aussi et fière également. Les folles sont les meilleures.

HarryDrago : J'ai écrit 21 fics mais tous ne sont pas des slashs et encore moins des Harry/Draco étant donné que mon couple préféré est Severus/Harry. Sinon, tu peux regarder dans mon profil en cliquant sur mon pseudonyme et tu verras qu'il y a une one shot HPDM (ou chapitre unique) et deux mini-fics sur eux. Pour mes idées, et bien elles me viennent tout naturellement car je suis très inspirée et que j'ai une certaine imagination. Tout du moins j'espère. Voilà. Je suis contente en tout cas que ma fic te plaise. 

**Quiproquo : **Désolée pour les cliffies. Moi aussi je les hais lorsque je suis lectrice et pourtant j'en écrit plein. C'est aussi pour ça que j'essaye de poster rapidement malgré toutes mes fics en cours. J'essaye de me réfréner pourtant mais c'est dur. Tu me pardonneras donc pour celui-ci j'espère.

****

**Chapitre 6 : Le secret de Draco**

Draco ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il était comme paralysé.

Harry pinça les lèvres et répéta sa question, « Alors, réponds-moi. Je croyais que tu devais écrire une lettre à Dumbledore ? »

« O-Oui » répondit le blond en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « M-Mais… c'était un court message et je l'ai déjà envoy ! »

Harry pinça davantage les lèvres et son regard se fit haineux.

« Alors pourquoi Hedwige est encore l ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

Draco rougit et baissa la tête. Il avait été tellement paniqué pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait dit la première excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit et, comme le suggérait brillamment l'adage, il aurait mieux fait de tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il changea donc de tactique et prit une mine malheureuse et blessée.

« Excuse-moi Harry » dit-il en relevant des yeux chargés de douleur vers son petit ami qui perdit instantanément son expression méprisante malgré lui. « Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais j'ai tellement honte d'avoir écrit cette lettre… Je sais que cette initiative est vaine mais il faut que je le fasse mon amour. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça… même si j'ai honte de devoir faire ça. C'est un peu comme… supplier et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. »

Harry baissa un instant le regard vers le nom de la personne à qui Draco avait écrit et lui demanda, « Pourquoi as-tu honte Draco ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu m'avais menti sur toute la ligne… Excuse-moi. »

Le blond lui prit la main est secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Le brun reprit « Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu honte et pourquoi voulais-tu me le cacher ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire et tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'en aurais voulu d'avoir écrit à ta mère ! En tout cas, pas pour que vous renouiez vos liens. »

« Oui, je sais » répondit Draco piteusement. « Mais elle m'a renié, rejeté et moi, je suis en train de lui écrire pour lui demander de redevenir ma mère, qu'elle me manque. C'est assez pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas pathétique du tout ! » s'écria Harry avec ferveur. « C'est justement très courageux de ta part et intelligent aussi. Je te soutiens à 100% dans cette démarche et j'espère sincèrement que ta mère comprendra qu'elle a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en t'abandonnant. »

Draco jeta ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage honteux contre le ventre de son petit ami et se frotta contre lui. Harry le serra tendrement mais fermement pour tenter de lui donner toute la chaleur et le réconfort dont le blond avait besoin.

« Pardon Harry » dit Draco d'une voix étouffée par le ventre de son hôte.

« Ne t'excuse pas Dray. Je comprends parfaitement » répondit Harry, ne se rendant pas compte que l'excuse avait, cette fois-ci été sincère et qu'elle était dirigée pour une toute autre raison.

--------------------------------------------

Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas de retour de la correspondance qu'il avait envoyé deux fois à Narcissa Black depuis qu'il était arrivé à Privet Drive. Il en avait été convenu ainsi depuis le début. Comme la première fois, il lui avait adressé un courrier où il relatait les activités qu'il faisait avec Harry et surtout du rapprochement plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait espéré entre son petit ami et lui.

Il avait vaguement honte de toutes les cachotteries qu'il faisait au Gryffondor, surtout lorsque celui-ci était tendre et compatissant mais dans un même temps, il se disait qu'il avait totalement raison de lui mentir. Après tout, il s'agissait de leur destin. Il n'y pouvait rien si leur vie avaient été liées l'une à l'autre.

--------------------------------------------

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Dray ? » demanda Harry en observant le ciel noir ainsi que la pluie diluvienne qui ne cessait de tomber, sans discontinuité depuis tôt ce matin-là.

« Et bien » commença-t-il en enlaçant son petit ami par derrière, en se collant contre son dos et en parsemant son cou de petits baisers légers. « Je ne sais pas moi. Il fait un temps pourri. Nous sommes donc obligés de rester ici. Donc il faut nous poser la question de ce que pourraient bien faire deux petits amis, jeunes et plein d'énergie, seuls dans une chambre sombre pour passer le temps ?… Non, vraiment je ne vois pas… »

Harry sourit et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le Serpentard grimaça d'une douleur feinte et gémit de souffrance.

« Oh chéri, tu m'as fait si mal ! Je crois que tu vas devoir me soigner ! Va chercher ta trousse de secours du super Harry et libère mon corps de sa douleur ! » gémit-il encore en ôtant son tee-shirt pour montrer l'endroit où Harry lui avait donner son coup de coude.

Harry riait maintenant et il entre deux rires dit, « Non mais quel comédien ! »

Draco prit la main de son petit ami et la posa sur sa côte. Il la fit ensuite glisser sur la peau souple et lisse de son ventre et commença à la diriger plus bas.

Sa paume tiède passant la ceinture de tissu de jean du pantalon du jeune blond, Harry ne riait plus. Il tenta de reprendre sa main mais Draco l'en empêcha et il fit glisser leurs doigts entrelacés sur la bosse qui déformait son entrejambe.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et sa respiration se fit plus précipitée.

« Draco… » gémit-il en se délectant de cette sensation de désir qui le grisait. Il aimait savoir que le Serpentard le désirait également.

« Harry » gémit Draco à son tour en plaquant le jeune homme brun contre le montant de la fenêtre et le mur avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. Leurs lèvres se mêlaient avec douceur mais impatience et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, avides, pour ne plus se quitter. Ils goûtaient leur saveur, familière et pourtant jamais identique. Ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre en frottant leur sexe durcis et gonflés.

« Draco » murmura son hôte en s'arrachant de ses lèvres rougies. « J-Je pense… mmmm… que… mmm… nous devrions mmmm… arrêtmmmm… »

« Pas moi ! » répondit le blond en reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant.

« Et moi si ! » répliqua Harry en le repoussant aussi fermement qu'il le pût.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » protesta le blond avec frustration.

« Moi aussi mais je pense que nous devrions attendre. »

Draco pinça les lèvres, se passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et hocha la tête avec résignation.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison » finit-il par dire. Puis il ajouta vivement, « Pour nous calmer, je pense que nous devrions jouer aux cartes ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, étonné et légèrement décontenancé mais hocha la tête.

« Un poker ? » suggéra Malfoy.

« Tu sais jouer au poker ? » demanda le brun, encore plus surpris.

« Oui, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas. »

Harry sourit et lui répondit « D'accord ! »

« Ok » répliqua le blond. « Va pour un strip-poker et c'est moi qui distribue ! »

« Hein ? Q-Quoi ? Hé, t'avais pas dit un strip-poker mais un poker tout court ! »

« Oui et ? Où est la différence ? »

« La différence, tu l'as connais bien Dray ! »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour jouer et sans mise, c'est moins marrant. »

« Si tu veux absolument une mise, on peut parier de la nourriture. On a pas besoin d'argent… »

« La nourriture est à toi Harry donc ça serait comme s'il n'y avait rien ! »

« Et dans ta malle ? Tu n'as pas de petites choses ? De toute façon, je te les rendrais après ! »

« Dans ma malle, il n'y a que des vêtements donc qu'ils soient dans la valise ou sur moi, quelle différence ? Et puis, j'adore le 'Je te les rendrais après'. Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre ? » ricana Draco d'un air goguenard.

« Euh bah euh, je n'ai pas dit ça mais le poker est un jeu moldu et bah… euh… »

Draco éclata d'un rire qu'il ne tenta pas d'étouffer. Les Dursleys ne pouvaient plus les entendre depuis que Harry avait ses dix sept ans. Il avait pu enfin lancer un sort d'insonorisation autour de la pièce et ils auraient pu danser la samba toute la nuit qu'ils n'auraient rien perçu.

« OK donc si tu penses gagner contre moi Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi le choix du strip-poker te dérange tant » fit le blond d'une voix basse, séductrice et contenant un rien de défi.

Harry saisit cette intonation provocatrice et haussa un sourcil ironique. « Bien monsieur Malfoy, nous allons jouer au strip-poker mais étant donné que vous ne portez qu'un jean et un boxer, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

« Oh mais monsieur Potter » l'imita-t-il. « Etant donné que vous ne portez qu'un simple tee-shirt de plus que moi, je pense _– moi_ – pouvoir admirer la votre dans peu de temps. »

« Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir » répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

--------------------------------------------

« Hé hé, oula c'est trop bon ! Allez Harry, enlève ton jean ! »

Le jeune brun grogna et enleva lentement son pantalon. Désormais, il était aussi vêtu que son adversaire. Un boxer noir immaculé les couvraient plus que tous les deux.

« A toi de distribuer mon chéri » sourit de toutes ses dents un Draco jubilant.

Le brun grogna encore en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et il distribua les cartes. Lorsqu'ils les eurent toutes en main, Draco éclata de rire.

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai Dray ! Tu bluffes ! A tous les coups ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai bluffé la dernière fois mon Riry d'amour » rigola le blond.

« M'appelle pas comme ça petit dragon, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'appelle Mushu comme dans Mulan… »

« Mulan ? » répéta Draco. « C'est quoi Mulan ? »

« Rien, c'est pas grave » répondit Riry d'amour. « Je sais que tu bluffes ! C'est pas possible ! »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua le Serpentard en souriant toujours. « Quinte flush mon chéri ! » ajouta-t-il en baissant ses cartes et en les montrant à son petit ami. « J'ai gagné alors maintenant, retire le boxer ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es servi de la magie c'est pas possible ! T'as truqué le jeu ! »

« Non, regarde » dit-il en désignant sa baguette. « Elle est là-bas ! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis hier soir ! J'ai gagné sans tricher alors honore ta promesse. Enlève ton boxer. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda Draco d'un regard implorant.

« Oh ça non alors Harry ! Je veux te voir nu ! »

« Dray ! C'est embarrassant ! Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose d'autre à la place, je… »

« Non, non, ça va. Retire ton boxer, ça me suffira. »

« Dray s'il te plaît » l'implora Harry en se redressant et en se dirigeant à quatre pattes vers son petit ami qu'il obligea à s'allonger. Il se plaça au dessus du blond et commença à lui embrasser le torse, lui titiller les mamelons de ses dents et de la pointe de sa langue mutine.

« Harry » haleta le Serpentard en se laissant aller et fermant les yeux.

Les lèvres purpurines du jeune Gryffondor se déplacèrent lentement vers les épaules et le cou musclés de Draco et les taquinèrent au passage. Ensuite, il mordit et lécha le lobe de son oreille ce qui le fit frissonner. Sa bouche glissa sur sa joue pour aller effleurer celle du Serpentard qui entrouvrit les lèvres en une invite silencieuse. Harry accepta l'invitation et sa langue rose pénétra la douce chaleur qui l'accueillit. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, se redécouvrant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène vint à leur manquer.

Harry parsema le visage de Draco de milliers de petits baisers tentateurs ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir du blond.

« Harry » haleta-t-il encore tandis que celui-ci ondulait des hanches contre les siennes.

« Mon cher Draco » commença le Gryffondor d'une voix basse. « Je vais devoir m'arrêter… »

« Non » protesta son petit ami en gémissant de désir.

« Mmm, je suis désolé Dray mais… si tu veux que j'ôte mon boxer, il va falloir que j'arrête tout ça, tu en es bien conscient… »

« Conscient… » répéta le Serpentard en secouant confusément la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Hormis le plaisir que lui prodiguait son Harry.

« Oui, tu en es conscient donc je peux arrêter… »

« Non ! Encore ! »

« Tu préfères que je retire mon boxer ou que je continue Draco ? »

« Continue ! Oh oui ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

« Bien ! » sourit Harry en reprenant ses mouvements du bassin tout en caressant toujours la peau de Draco de ses lèvres et de sa langue. « Donc, je peux garder mon boxer si je te caresse encore ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Harry étouffa un petit rire et reprit les lèvres du Serpentard qui lui caressait le dos et chiffonnait le tissu sombre de son sous-vêtement.

Le brun glissa ensuite sur le corps de son petit ami et arriva à ses pieds en ayant bien prit soin de le caresser de son propre corps au passage.

Sa langue commença à goûter le dos d'un pied pour remonter jusqu'au mollet parfaitement galbé, puis la pliure si sensible du genou ce qui donna la chair de poule au jeune homme blond.

Il laissa ensuite sa langue errer un peu plus haut pour savourer la peau de sa cuisse nue et remonta de plus en plus vers la bouche qui l'attirait.

« Harry, j'en peux plus ! Fais-moi jouir, ça fait trop mal » le supplia Draco en frottant son sexe avidement contre l'érection vibrante de son amant.

Ils se dévorèrent alors à nouveau de baisers dévastateurs et touchèrent la moindre parcelle de peau qui leur était offerte. Leur virilité vibrante se consumait dans un feu douloureux tandis qu'ils se frottaient plus vigoureusement l'un à l'autre.

Bientôt, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, ils jouirent simultanément dans la chaleur de leur sous-vêtement en criant leur nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours quelque peu haletant, le jeune homme blond fit une moue de réprimande feinte et dit, « C'est très Serpentard ce que tu viens de faire là Harry ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « Et je n'ai aucun regret ni scrupule. »

Draco sourit à son tour et lui répondit, « Je n'ai aucun regret non plus. »

--------------------------------------------

La nuit tombait à peine et Harry était le plus heureux des hommes. Il savait qu'il ressentait des sentiments forts pour son petit ami mais ne pouvait pas encore les qualifier d'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cet était mi-incrédule, mi-extatique. Il était au paradis et ce lieu sacré s'appelait Draco.

Comme les Dursley avaient été invités pour la soirée par un des clients satisfaits de Vernon, les deux jeunes hommes avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls jusqu'à au moins minuit. Ils en avaient profité pour aller faire un pillage de nourriture dans la cuisine… Ils laisseraient quelques paquets de gâteaux et autres emballages alimentaires dans la chambre de Dudley. En faisant le ménage, la tante Pétunia les trouverait et ne se poserait plus de question quant à leur disparition… si elle se questionnait…

Ils avaient aussi regardé Mulan de Walt Disney à la télé et Draco avait fusillé Harry du regard à chaque fois que le petit dragon Mushu faisait une apparition ou était nommé. La première fois, Harry avait rougi mais à présent, il étouffait des éclats de rire.

Draco était maintenant en train de prendre une douche et Harry rêvassait en pensant à lui et surtout à ce corps qu'il avait déjà vu et qui peuplait ses rêves. Qui aurait pu savoir il y a quelques jours que les deux ennemis de toujours seraient à ce point heureux l'un avec l'autre ?

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire joyeux et il ramassa le tee-shirt et jean de Draco – souvenirs de leurs récentes 'parties de poker'. Il les serra un instant contre son cœur et respira avidement l'odeur du jeune homme qui imprégnait le tissu de son haut.

Draco n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il était parti dans la salle de bain. Il pourrait alors respirer son parfum contre son corps.

Il éloigna les vêtements de son visage et vit qu'une enveloppe était par terre. Elle avait dû tomber du jean de son petit ami.

Harry la ramassa et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la lettre du département de l'état civil sorcier du ministère qu'il avait déjà entraperçu la veille. Il allait la remettre dans la poche de Draco lorsqu'un nom lui sauta au visage.

Il était écrit Malfoy, Black, Dumbledore et Potter.

Harry se rappela les paroles du Serpentard.

« Non, tu as mal lu ! Ce n'était pas Potter mais Porter. Qu'est-ce que ton nom aurait eu à faire avec le mien ? »

Harry fixait toujours la lettre où un seul 'r' était présent et deux 't'. Ce n'était pas Porter mais bien Potter… Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il menti ?… Encore ?…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette lettre dans tes mains ? » s'écria tout à coup une voix féroce à l'entrée de la chambre.

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux pour voir l'expression de fureur qui déformait le visage habituellement parfait du blond. Il claqua la porte avec fracas ce qui fit à nouveau sursauter le jeune Gryffondor et le Serpentard se précipita sur lui pour lui arracher la lettre des mains.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » s'écria-t-il en respirant lourdement.

C'est alors que la propre rage de Harry se réveilla.

« Et alors ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ! Tu m'as encore menti ! Ce n'est pas Porter mais bien Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Draco ? »

La colère du blond s'évanouit instantanément. Il lui fallait rattraper le tir. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui dire la vérit ?

Il regarda le brun qui le fixait toujours avec fureur et dégoût et soupira, résigné.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci. Aucune explication autre que la vérité ne serait acceptée par Harry. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux puis prit une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Bien ! Je vais tout te dire Harry mais calme-toi d'abord. Je te promets que rien n'est contre toi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont bien réels et je ne me sers pas de toi ni ne te veux du mal. »

Il releva ses prunelles aciers pour dévisager le brun qui avait un air sérieux et légèrement appréhensif sur le visage.

« Si je suis ici… Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour toi. Je te veux Harry et tu es à moi. Nous devons suivre l'ordre naturel des choses. Tu es mien, tu l'as toujours été. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné et très déconcerté par les paroles du jeune homme.

Draco s'approcha lentement de son visage et Harry ne se recula pas, le laissant effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres. Il attendait.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait et qu'il sentait la bouche du Serpentard se presser plus fermement contre la sienne, Harry détourna la tête et demanda, « Que veux-tu dire Draco ? Pourquoi dis-tu que… ? »

« Parce que tu es mon mari Harry… »

Harry se recula violemment et, emporté dans son élan, bascula sur le sol en le heurtant durement dans un bruit sourd.

Se massant un coude, il se redressa tout aussi rapidement et balbutia « Q-Quoi ? » d'une voix défaite et horrifiée.

« Tu es mon mari Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Nous avons été marié avant même que nos mères n'accouchent. Un contrat magique a été réalisé en bonne et due forme il y a plus de dix-sept ans et qui stipule que tu es et as toujours été… mon mari. »

A suivre… 


	7. Un mariage de convenance

Coucou. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas faire la réponse aux reviews mais là, j'ai la rage ! J'avais bien commencé ce chap et j'avais fait plus d'une page de réponse aux reviews quand mon ordi a buggé. J'avais enregistré pourtant mon document mais il a tout planté et résultat, le chap est impossible à rouvrir. Pour une raison inconnue et rageante, l'ordi l'a effacé. Vous comprendrez donc dans quel état je me trouve et aussi que je n'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire (hormis le chap bien sûr qui ne va pas être plus court de ce fait).

Beaucoup de personnes me posaient des questions sur les circonstances du mariage de Draco et de Harry et les réponses sont (pour la plupart) dans ce chap. Les autres réponses seront dans le chapitre à venir. Aussi, les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre ne sont aucunement influencés par le contrat magique. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

****

****

**Chapitre 7 : Un mariage de convenance**

****

« QUOI ! » s'écria Harry plus violemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire Draco ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Tu me fais une mauvaise blague… »

« Non Harry » coupa le blond avec un expression si sincère sur son visage que le brun sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » reprit Harry avec nervosité. « Quelqu'un a dû alors _te_ faire une mauvaise blague ! Nous ne pouvons absolument pas être mariés ! Nous sommes deux hommes, de famille ennemie enfin, ça ne peut pas être possible. Draco tu dois bien t'en rendre compte ! »

Draco vit le regard implorant de son mari. Il savait que Harry voulait le voir éclater de rire en criant « Je t'ai bien eu ! » mais que pouvait-il faire lorsqu'il lui exposait la vérité. Harry ne voulait pas croire en cette vérité-là mais il doutait tout de même. Draco le voyait à son maintien rigide et tremblant, à sa lèvre qu'il mordait frénétiquement et à ses traits crispés qui déformaient son visage.

« Harry, je sais que pour toi l'information est dure à entendre mais elle est des plus véridiques. Moi-même quand je l'ai su, je n'en suis pas revenu, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour que je puisse m'adapter à cette idée mais… »

« Et comment tu l'as su ? Pourquoi tu l'as su avant moi ? Qui te l'as dit ? Et quand ? Qui le sait encore ? Donne-moi cette lettre ! » ordonna Harry en tendant la main avec avidité.

Draco s'exécuta et sentit le feuillet lui être arraché des mains.

« Pour répondre à tes questions » commença le Serpentard en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je l'ai su par ma mère juste après être rentré de Poudlard au début juillet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne nous l'a dit avant. Peut-être pensaient-ils que nous étions trop jeunes et compte tenu de nos tensions… De plus, il y avait Voldemort, ce qui nous empêchait de nous soucier davantage de notre vie privée. Pour qui le sait, et bien, il y a au moins tous ceux qui ont assistés à 'notre union', c'est à dire… »

Harry regardait les noms qui étaient tracés à l'encre noire sur la page crème et il répondit à sa place d'une voix défaite « Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et Lily et James Potter. »

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard vide vers Draco et murmura « Sirius et Dumbledore… ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit… »

Draco s'avança vers son mari et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lecture.

« _En ce jour du 21 mars 1980, sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage les deux héritiers à naître des familles Malfoy et Potter. Ce lien réalisé par contrat magique ne pourra aucunement être dissous, exception faite en cas de trahison de l'un des deux époux envers son conjoint et qui est répertoriée dans le document B joint au contrat. _

_L'Oracle Alexia Trelawney affirme que Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Madame Narcissa Black-Malfoy et de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy naîtra le 2 avril 1980 et que son inclination sexuelle sera en faveur du type masculin._

_Elle affirme également que Monsieur Harry James Potter, fils de Madame Lily Evans-Potter et de Monsieur James Potter naîtra le 31 juillet 1980 et que son inclination sexuelle sera en faveur du type masculin._

_Ces deux personnes sont donc dans la capacité d'être unies sous la demande de leur tuteur(s) respectif(s)._ Blah, blah, blah, blah... mais où est ce maudit document B ?! » s'énerva Harry en regardant son mari.

« Nous ne l'avons pas retrouv » dit Draco en se passant une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. « J'aurais bien voulu le lire moi aussi mais je crois que ma mère la brûler pour pas que je mette un jour la main dessus. »

« Donc, tu veux aussi divorcer ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas divorcer ! Tu as bien vu qu'il faut que l'un de nous deux trahisse l'autre pour que le contrat soit dissous… mais nous ne savons même pas quel est le type de trahison… »

Pour avoir été obligé de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers lors de sa quatrième année à cause d'un contrat magique de ce type, Harry savait qu'il était très difficile voire impossible de les briser.

« Tu ne veux donc pas divorcer ?! » interrogea le brun tout en étant affirmatif.

« Si je suis venu là Harry, c'est pour te connaître mieux, pour savoir qui était mon mari et… »

« Attends, attends Draco… tu viens de me dire que si tu étais venu c'était pour faire connaissance alors que quand tu es arrivé, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait virer de chez ta mère !!! »

Le Serpentard resta muet en fixant Harry qui sentit sa colère s'enflammer.

« C'était faux ?! Tu m'as menti ?! » haleta le brun en serrant les poings de fureur. « Tu as tout orchestr ? Avec ta mère qui plus est ! Tu t'es servi de moi et moi, pauvre idiot, j'ai complètement plongé et la tête la première ! »

« Non Harry ! » coupa le blond avant que son mari puisse aller plus loin dans ses déductions et suppositions. « C'est vrai, je t'ai menti pour ma mère et j'en ai des scrupules mais ce n'était pas vil de ma part ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était connaître mon mari ! Avec les relations que nous avions eu, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu t'approcher et à Poudlard, ça n'aurait pas été possible avec tes amis et toi qui me détestez ! Venir ici était le seul moyen que j'avais et souviens-toi de ton premier accueil ici. Tu ne voulais pas que je rentre, tu voulais que je parte et je n'aurais même pas pu te parler. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi Harry, crois-moi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. »

Draco s'était rapproché de Harry qui détourna la tête en serrant les lèvres. Le Serpentard avait posé une main sur sa joue et il se dégoûtait de ne pas être capable de la repousser. Il frissonna même lorsque la paume glissa plus bas et lui caressa le cou et la nuque.

Le blond se rapprocha et pencha légèrement la tête pour toucher les lèvres du brun des siennes. Harry sentit alors sa gorge se serrer tout en se voulant immobile. Il ne bougea pas quand il sentit la langue de son mari lécher ses lèvres, ni lorsque cette même langue se glissa entre elles pour demander asile. Son corps se mit à trembler et malgré lui, ils les entrouvrit pour laisser le jeune homme pénétrer sa bouche. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Harry avala avidement un gémissement fébrile de Draco. 

Harry sentit les mains du blond glisser dans ses mèches noires puis venir courir sur son corps frémissant. Leurs bouches continuaient de se dévorer avec de plus en plus de fièvre lorsqu'ils entendirent un léger bruissement d'ailes autour d'eux avant de se faire frapper violemment par quelque chose.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry distingua Coq qui voletait comme un fou autour de la pièce en portant une lettre plus grosse que lui étrangement ficelée à sa patte.

Draco grogna tandis que son mari essayait d'attraper le minuscule hibou qui ne tenait pas en place.

« Donne-la moi bon sang ! » s'écria Harry en profitant d'une petite chute du volatile pour cause de deux grammes de plus que lui accrochés à sa patte pour le capturer.

Après avoir défait le lien, le brun déplia la lettre et renifla d'un ton rancunier « Tiens, ça vient de mon très loyal parrain. »

Draco s'approcha de lui et lu en même temps que lui par dessus son épaule.

_Harry,_

_Il y a eût un changement de programme. La lettre de ma réhabilitation officielle m'est arrivée il y a peu du ministère. De ce fait, j'ai pu réavoir l'accès à mon coffre de Gringotts et mes autres biens – tout au moins – ceux qui restaient. _

_J'ai réussi à convaincre Remus de vendre sa maison – si je peux appeler ça une maison (bien sûr, je ne t'ai jamais dit ça Harry. La maison de Remus est très bien) et d'en racheter une autre. Nous sommes officiellement colocataires et nous avons trouvé une maison à deux pas de celle des Weasley. _

_Pour la date et le lieu où je viendrai te chercher, ils restent toujours les mêmes. Tiens-toi prêt le 2 mais l'heure change, c'est à 9h00._

_A demain,  _

_Sirius._

« Tu t'en vas donc demain ? » fit Draco d'une voix nostalgique en continuant de fixer la missive.

Harry regarda son réveil et dit « Non, aujourd'hui ! Il est plus d'une heure du matin ! »

« Déj ! » dit Draco d'une voix toujours aussi triste.

« Je pense que tu vas retourner chez ta mère ?! » dit Harry d'un ton légèrement agressif.

« Oui » lui répondit le blond avec hésitation. « Ecoute Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes fâché avec moi. Je sais qu'entre nous, ça n'allait pas avant et j'ai beaucoup de choses à me reprocher mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que si je t'ai menti, c'était pour rattraper tout ça. Je t'avais demandé si on pouvait repartir sur de nouvelles bases et c'est cela que je voulais depuis le début et je le veux toujours maintenant. »

Harry soupira et fixa le blond avec intensité avant de hocher affirmativement la tête.

« Je te pardonne Draco mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas que nous restions mariés. Le jour où je voudrais m'engager, ce sera uniquement parce que _je _l'aurais choisi et pas comme ça. »

Le Serpentard resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer à son tour de la tête. Il serait toujours capable de faire changer Harry d'avis. Il était son mari, à lui ! L'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Il oeuvrerait pour que le jeune homme s'en rende compte à son tour.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont mari ? » interrogea Harry avec amertume.

« Non, ma mère n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle m'a dit que c'était à Dumbledore de tout _nous_ expliquer et surtout que tu sois toi-même au courant d'abord parce qu'elle se doutait que personne ne te l'avait jamais dit. »

Le brun serra les lèvres et reprit « Et à ce que j'ai compris, ton père n'était pas au courant… »

« Oui, mon père ne savait rien. Ma mère le détestait réellement tu sais et elle ne s'est pas mariée avec lui de gaieté de cœur. Elle a bien espionné pour l'Ordre comme je t'en avais fait part. »

« C'est quand même dingue ! » s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « On se croirait au Moyen-âge avec ces mariages arrangés. Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup ? »

« En théorie non mais en pratique, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu que le nôtre. En général, il y en a en période de guerre pour la protection des gens ou pour faire des malversations ou certains arrivent à en faire pour s'enrichir mais je pense quand même qu'il y en a peu. »

« Tu crois que c'est pour nous protéger qu'on nous a mari ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est une possibilit » admit le blond. « Mais de quoi ?! » finit-il.

« Oui, de quoi ?! » répéta le Gryffondor. « C'est assez confus. Je pense qu'à notre retour de vacances, nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore ! Je vais en parler aussi avec Sirius, et Hermione pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur les mariages sorciers de convenance. Elle sera probablement déjà chez Ron du coup et comme je ne serai pas loin du Terrier, je… »

« Minute ! » l'interrompit le Serpentard tout à coup en se retournant vers lui avec une lueur furieuse dans ses prunelles aciers. « Attends un peu ! Tu vas passer tes vacances près de chez les Wealsey ?! »

« Oui » répondit le brun en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et près de la maison des Weasley, il y a un certain Kieran n'est-ce pas ? » grogna Draco qui se rappelait parfaitement du béguin de son mari pour le jeune Auror.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et entendit le Serpentard ajouter « Et tu comptes sortir de temps en temps de chez ton parrain ? »

Le Gryffondor fût complètement désarçonné par cette question stupide et répondit « Bah bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rester enfermé dans la maison alors qu'il fera beau dehors. Je vais profiter de mes vacances et j'irais voir les Weasley et Hermione. Je pense aussi que nous ferons des promenades… »

« Du côté de chez l'autre ? » ragea Draco.

« Mais enfin Dray, ne soit pas jaloux, je ne… »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » s'écria le blond en serrant et desserrant ses poings frénétiquement comme s'il avait la furieuse envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. « Je pense simplement que tu ne devrais pas sortir de chez toi, ça peut être dangereux s'il y a un mangemort qui traîne… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je ne serai jamais seul et il y aura sûrement des Aurors pas loin… »

« Ouais comme Kieran » cracha le blond avec dédain et dégoût.

« … et il n'y a plus beaucoup de mangemort maintenant. »

« Et si tu te perds et que tu as un accident ! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne crois pas que je serai seul et je ne risque pas de me perdre. Depuis le temps, je connais le coin. »

« Sorcier-météo a prévu un mois d'août particulièrement chaud, le soleil n'est pas recommandé pour les peaux fragiles Harry » grogna Draco.

« Je suis brun et naturellement mat de peau, ça va et je ne vais pas m'exposer toute la journée au soleil… »

« Ta peau est fragile Harry » rétorqua le blond avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. « Quand je la caresse trop, elle rougit et… »

Le brun éclata de rire devant un tel argument ce qui accrût la colère jalouse du Serpentard.

Harry essaya de calmer son hilarité devant les regards noirs de son mari et y réussit relativement correctement avant d'ajouter « Draco, tu restes tout de même mon petit ami et je ne suis plus attiré par Kieran, par contre, je le suis excessivement par toi alors ne sois pas jaloux. »

 « Je ne suis pas jal- »

Le jeune homme fût interrompu par une bouche vorace qui avait pris possession de la sienne et il répondit au baiser avec une faim insatiable. Il se colla instantanément le plus possible contre le corps de son mari et s'y frotta avec volupté. Il sentit l'érection de Harry battre contre ses cuisses tandis qu'il ondulait passionnément des hanches.

« Faisons l'amour cette nuit » implora Draco entre deux baisers. « Sois mien Harry. »

Ce dernier se figea et repoussa son petit ami. Il ouvrit vivement la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain lorsque le bras de Draco l'empêcha de franchir le seuil.

« Faisons l'amour » répéta-t-il en se collant à nouveau contre Harry avant de reprendre sa bouche avec sensualité.

Plaqué entre la porte et son colocataire, le brun fondait de plus en plus devant ces contacts érotiques et il pressa son membre gonflé plus fortement contre Draco. Il lui glissait un main sur les fesses lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il repoussa à nouveau son petit ami et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec son oncle Vernon.

Un oncle Vernon bien pourpre et en train de s'étouffer.

Harry reconnu alors les premiers signes de rage de l'homme et sortit sa baguette.

Son oncle écarquilla les yeux avec effroi en croyant sa dernière heure arrivée mais Harry ôta simplement le sort de silence placé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir parler avec l'homme qui, à cette heure, revenait probablement des toilettes. Le Gryffondor replaça sa baguette dans sa poche et c'est à ce moment-là que Dursley retrouva sa parole.

« Espèce de petit… »

« Pas encore couché mon oncle ? » l'interrompit Harry avec une fausse candeur dans sa voix. « Oh non, je crois savoir ! Je pensais que le sort de silence avait insonorisé ma chambre mais je crois que je l'ai mal lancé. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas réveillé. Il faut dire qu'en pleine jouissance, mon petit dragon… » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du blond. « … ne peut pas s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir et cette nuit, comme toutes les autres depuis une bonne semaine où il habite ici, j'ai bien dû l'amener une bonne dizaine de fois à l'orgasme. Peut-être que si je le bâillonne, il fera moins de bruit et je devrais aussi probablement l'attacher aux montants du lit parce que sa nature passionnée risque de faire craquer le sommier une bonne fois pour toute. Remarquez, il y a le mur aussi qui peut être utile mais je crois qu'on a déjà testé toutes les positions en nous en servant… d'ailleurs, il faudra un peu nettoyer mais je pense que tante Pétunia est une pro concernant le ménage. Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous mais Draco et moi avons plus intéressant à faire. Je vais essayer de lancer le sort correctement cette fois-ci comme ça vous ne serez pas déranger lorsque je lui ferai prendre son pied. Bonne nuit oncle Vernon ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire de jubilation étirant ses lèvres et il vit le blond hausser un sourcil ironique tandis qu'un Vernon derrière la porte hurlait « POTTEEEEEER ! »

Harry reprit une courte inspiration et rouvrit la porte.

« Oh, au fait mon oncle, je m'en vais demain et je ne reviendrais pas. C'est mon parrain qui vient me chercher… vous savez… celui qui s'est échappé de la prison des sorciers… il viendra demain à 8h30 tapantes et nous repartirons directement après. Re-bonne nuit mon oncle et… ne pensez pas à vous rincer l'œil, coquin ! »

Et une fois de plus, le jeune homme claqua la porte au nez de son oncle qu'il n'entendit plus se révolter. Il lança à nouveau le sort d'insonorisation et entendit alors son colocataire éclater de rire. Il le suivit de peu dans son hilarité.

--------------------------------------------

Il était 8h55 lorsque les Dursley revinrent chez eux ce jour-là. Ils étaient partis à 8h20 et lorsqu'ils n'entendirent aucun bruit dans la maison, pensèrent que leur neveu ou cousin était parti.

Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient respectivement assis dans deux fauteuils et un canapé lorsque Sirius apparu dans leur salon.

Habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, il se dressait l'air un peu hagard de part son manque de sommeil dans la pièce impeccablement rangée. Pas rasé et les cheveux longs légèrement en désordre à cause du vent, il détonnait complètement parmi les membres guindés que composaient la famille Dursley.

Sirius se tourna vers eux et avisa leur visage livide et terrifié.

« Bonjour » dit-il en s'approchant légèrement des trois personnes qui se recroquevillaient petit à petit davantage dans leurs sièges. « Je suis le parrain de Harry. Je viens le chercher pour la fin de l'été, je pense qu'il vous en aura parlé. »

Comme les Dursley restaient muets, Sirius fronça les sourcils ce qui fit se liquéfier les trois individus. Il reprit « Harry ne reviendra plus ici. Etant majeur et vu qu'il finit ses études cette année, il pourra être indépendant. Si quelque chose l'encombre pour son avenir, je serais cette fois-là pour l'en débarrasser. Je ferais place nette. »

Sirius n'avait pas semblé remarquer le tremblement incontrôlable qui avait pris possession des Dursley. Il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de la réputation qu'avait volontairement donné son filleul de lui en vue de sa propre tranquillité. Ses yeux d'un gris sombre balayèrent la pièce et il complimenta Pétunia.

« C'est très propre chez vous, je vous félicite. Etant moi-même un grand nettoyeur, ça fait plaisir. »

En disant ces mots, Sirius avait voulu provoquer quelques paroles de la part de la famille de Harry mais il fût surpris de constater que Dudley avait tourné de l'œil.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et s'impatienta « Je ne sais pas ce que fait Harry. Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'être prêt à 9h00 précises. » Il se dirigea alors vers le seuil du salon, près des escaliers et s'écria « Harry, je suis l ! Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui Sirius » entendit-il lui répondre. « Peux-tu commencer à tous les descendre ? »

Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils et comprit que son filleul lui parlait de ses bagages mais il se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait cela étant donné qu'il pouvait se servir de sa magie.

Il se tourna alors vers les Dursley mais découvrit qu'à l'instar de leur fils, les deux adultes s'étaient évanouis. Il haussa les épaules et grimpa les escaliers.

--------------------------------------------

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 8H45.

Draco était prêt à partir et il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

« Fais attention à toi Harry et ne t'approche pas trop près de tes voisins, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. »

Harry réprima un sourire et embrassa son petit ami de nouveau.

« Prends bien soin de toi également Mushu » le taquina-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il rit et Draco étouffa son éclat d'un autre baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond lui caressa la joue tandis que le brun ajoutait « On se revoit dans à peine un mois à Poudlard. Tu vas me manquer. Ecris-moi souvent. »

Draco sourit et acquiesça en enfourchant son balai. Une minute plus tard, il était parti en se faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne pas attendre un mois avant de revoir son mari.

Et à 9h05, Sirius et Harry transplanaient dans la nouvelle maison que son parrain et Remus avaient acheté et qui serait le chez lui qu'il n'avait jamais eu hors de Poudlard.

A suivre… 


	8. Chez Sirius et Remus

Coucou. J'ai une question à vous poser pour la suite de l'histoire. J'écrirai donc en conséquence de vos réponses. Mon interrogation se trouve au dessous du chapitre.

**Info concernant la fic**** : **Quelqu'un m'a posé une excellente question et c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser l'explication. J'ai dit que Harry était parti de chez les Dursley en transplanant avec Sirius or il n'a eu son anniversaire que chez eux, ce qui peut paraître impossible. Mais, personnellement, depuis que j'ai lu le tome 4 des HP, je me suis dit que le ministère, Dumbledore etc… ne devraient pas tenir compte de l'âge de Harry pour la permission de transplaner. Il a toujours à faire face à la mort et a besoin de s'échapper. J'ai été déçue dans le tome 5 de voir que personne ne lui avait rien appris (bon, on voit pourquoi dans le tome 5). Personnellement, si je serais DD, j'apprendrais à Harry à créér des Portoloins et le ferais passer son permis de transplaner, peu importe son âge donc, dans ma fic, il aurait appris tout cela bien avant d'avoir ses 17 ans.

**Onarluca, Luwelin, Alinemcb54, Maggie, Kyzara, Snapeslove, Céline.s, lapieuvredudésert, Apocalypse-Nox, Lyly, Lana, Hannange, Laika la Louve, Dodie-Ange, Dega, Mikii, Clochette, Zairoon, An City Hunter, Chanelle : **Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi :)

**Nfertiti : **C'est vrai que Harry a assez bien pris la chose. Là, on le voit plutôt résigné (il ne peut rien y changer pour le moment mais compte bien trouver un moyen de retrouver son statut officiel de célibataire) mais à l'origine, je comptais le faire réagir rageusement et Draco et lui devaient se quitter très fâché. En cours d'écriture, le scénario a chang )

**Noa Black : **Oh ça oui, j'avais envie de tuer mon PC quand il a buggé et effacé mon chap. Et il m'a refait le coup avec un autre chapitre (le chapitre 3 de 'The broken Lullabies') mais, cette fois-ci, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à le reprendre.

**Lululle : **Si, ça aurait déranger Sirius que Draco vienne, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Et pour Remus, tu verras aussi dans ce chap. Lol )

**Henna-Himitsu : **Tu as raison miss, une Elehyn ne résiste jamais à la tentation et tu as raison d'espérer. Lol. Et d'ailleurs, ma question en bas du chap concerne ce couple.

**Cybele Adam : **Merci miss, tes messages me font toujours chaud au cœur. Ca fait du bien d'être encouragée parce que parfois ce n'est pas facile.

**Yumi : **Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton message subliminal. Si j'aurais eu le chap de prêt, je l'aurais posté rien que pour ça. Ca aurait été drôle. Lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic en tout cas et pour ta question, oh oui que je compte rendre jaloux Draco à cause de Kieran. D'ailleurs, tu vas en avoir un bel aperçu dans ce chapitre )

**Yami Aku : **Moi aussi j'adore quand Draco est jaloux. C'est donc pourquoi je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie dans ce chapitre-ci. Niark, niark. Lol. Pour les explications sur le mariage, je vais encore en donner dans deux chapitres. L'un est celui-ci et l'autre sera lorsque ce sera la rentrée à Poudlard.

**Lily Ewans/Potter : **Bien sûr que tu pouvais me faire une remarque et d'ailleurs, je te remercie de me l'avoir faite. Depuis longtemps je me demandais quelle était la couleur des yeux de Sirius et on en a jamais eu connaissance dans les livres. Dans les fics, c'était toujours écrit bleus alors j'ai repris mais je ne connaissais pas l'existence du site officiel de JKR. Je me suis donc renseignée, suite à ton message, via un site où je suis inscrite et grâce à toi, j'ai pu connaître le site de JKR et ôter mon erreur. J'aime quand on me fait remarquer mes fautes. Déjà, je suis perfectionniste et en plus, ça ne peut qu'apprendre, la preuve )

**Ginypompom : **Oui, Harry n'a pas été très gentil avec les Dursley mais ça m'a fait un tel bien d'écrire ce passage ! Lol. Je ne les aime pas du tout, en particulier Vernon et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire la petite revanche de Harry. S'il pouvait réellement en faire une dans les livres de JKR, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je serais contente :D

**Altea :** Oula, c'est vraiment embêtant quand l'ordi tombe en panne. A la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai eu aussi ce genre de problème et mon ordi a été en réparation pendant près de deux mois. Ca a été dur mais heureusement, ma sœur me prêtait le sien. En tout cas, je suis contente de te revoir :)

**Vif d'Or : **Moi aussi j'ai vu HP3 et la première fois, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur des 3 films mais j'étais quand même un petit peu déçue. Après l'avoir vu une seconde fois, je me suis dit qu'en fait, il était bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'humour qu'ils ont développés par rapport aux deux précédents (dont le coup des bonbons à cris d'animaux, l'oiseau qui se paye tout le temps le saule cogneur…), j'ai aimé Buck par contre, le loup garou est un peu maigrelet. Lol. Et il manque des informations importantes comme la mention du gardien du secret, sinon ça va )

**Nekozumi : **Bah, pour la nuit de noce, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Lol.

**Mizuno Musume Megami : **Oui, on va rencontrer Kieran. Dans ce chapitre-même et ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, il est perspicace )

**Merawen : **Comment ? Je n'ai pas fait de cliffie ? AH ! Mon dieu ! Je dois être malade ! Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas updater dans trois ans et si je suis mon 'programme' à la lettre, je devrais updater tous les jours de cette semaine mais bon, ça c'est théorique, je verrais bien si j'y arrive. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, malheureusement.

**Kaori : **En fait, je ne sais absolument pas quand Harry et Draco vont faire l'amour. Je sais que je ne vais pas précipiter les choses mais je ne sais pas si ce sera après l'acceptation du mariage ou pas, s'ils vont réussir à obtenir l'annulation du mariage ou pas même si j'ai une petite idée mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. Sinon, moi aussi j'adore le prénom de Kieran. D'ailleurs, j'adore en général les prénoms celtes.

.

.

****

**Chapitre 8 : Chez Sirius et Remus**

« Waouh ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry en avisant la ravissante et relativement grande maison à deux étages qui se dressait devant lui.

De couleur crème, les murs étaient dotés de petites ou grandes fenêtres peintes en un marron plus soutenus. Les volets assortis étaient faits de bois épais et sculpté et de lourdes fleurs odorantes et multicolores paraient leurs manteaux avec ravissement. Une porte magistrale de forme romane s'imposait en son centre et étaient entourées de deux colonnes parfaitement rondes qui soutenaient le plafond d'une petite terrasse extérieure s'étendant sur toute la largeur de la bâtisse. Sous cet abri, Harry pouvait distinguer d'autres fleurs qu'avaient probablement planté Remus lui-même et une balancelle à l'air moelleux et robuste.

Harry sourit, aux anges.

« C'est magnifique » dit-il en admirant toujours la maison qui serait la sienne pour un mois entier et ne vit donc pas l'expression de pur bonheur dont le gratifiait son parrain.

« Bienvenue chez toi » sourit simplement Sirius.

« Chez moi » répéta son filleul d'un air béat.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry venait de ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et regardait la vue de sa fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière court et surtout, la fontaine basse qui s'y trouvait lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Remus faire écho dans la cuisine.

Il s'arracha alors à sa contemplation et dévala les escaliers pour aller accueillir l'homme qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain.

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant son ancien professeur qui le serait de nouveau à la rentrée prochaine.

« Harry ! » répondit l'homme en lui rendant son accueil. Après avoir posé toutes ses commissions sur la table, il donna une brève étreinte au jeune Gryffondor. « Heureux de te voir parmi nous. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux » répondit Harry en refoulant immédiatement la sensation de manque qu'il ressentait tout de même de ne plus avoir Draco à ses côtés.

« Remus » dit tout à coup Sirius en grimaçant légèrement. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène faire ton marché en moto au lieu de te promener avec ce vélo à moitié rouill ? »

« Siri » répondit son interlocuteur. « Le marché est à moins de trois kilomètres. Ca ne peut que me faire du bien d'y aller en vélo et il n'est qu'un tout petit peu rouillé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper à cause du déménagement mais bientôt, il brillera de nouveau comme un sous neuf. »

Remus sourit à son ami et se détourna brusquement pour dévisager Harry. Il manqua ainsi le regard rempli de regret que lui lança Sirius et ajouta « Je crois qu'il y a une certaine famille qui est très impatiente de te revoir. J'ai rencontré Madame Weasley au marché et elle nous a invité à déjeuner. Hermione est déjà arrivée chez eux et je pense qu'elle aussi doit avoir hâte de te revoir. »

Harry s'extasia de nouveau. Il était si content d'être enfin parmi les siens.

-------------------------------------------------

Assis à la table de la cuisine, le jeune homme fixait son parrain avec une attention soutenue mais discrète. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était ici et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait Sirius avec Remus.

Il notait fréquemment les regards lancés par son parrain à son ami qui en disaient long sur ses sentiments mais Remus n'avait pas l'air de les percevoir.

« Remus, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne sur ma moto ? »

« Non Siri, je t'ai déjà dit que l'exercice me faisait du bien. En plus, c'est tellement agréable de traverser les champs à vélo quand il fait beau. »

« Oui mais quand il pleut… » coupa l'animagus.

« Et bien, soit je n'y vais pas, soit je me fais tremp » sourit l'homme avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Tu vas aller te promener avec Ron et Hermione cet après-midi ? »

« Et bien oui, je pense » répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Sirius continuait de fixer Remus avec des yeux orageux et remplis de non-dits. Brusquement, n'en pouvant apparemment plus, il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry entendit Remus soupirer et se retourner pour ranger un plat qu'il venait d'essuyer.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry était d'un beau rouge pivoine. Il venait de passer l'après-midi avec ses deux amis, dehors et avait eu le tort de s'endormir sous un soleil de plomb. Malgré sa peau mate, il avait attrapé un beau coup de soleil.

« Attend, ne bouge pas » lui dit Remus en lui tartinant le dos avec un onguent salvateur.

Le jeune homme s'en était déjà mis sur le torse, les bras et toutes les parties de son corps qui avaient été exposées aux durs rayons de l'astre et il pouvait déjà commencer à voir sa peau brunir un peu plus.

« Ce nouvel onguent fait vraiment un miracle » dit Sirius en notant que le coup de soleil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à un parfait bronzage. « Je pense que c'est Ron qui va en être content. »

« Oh ça oui » répondit Harry. « Il était tellement rouge qu'on ne faisait plus la différence avec ses cheveux. Avec Hermione, on n'osait plus le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. »

« Oui, la peau de roux ne pardonne pas » déclara Remus en rebouchant le pot.

« Merci » dit Harry.

« Je t'en prie » lui dit l'homme.

Harry était en train de reprendre une autre gorgée de jus de goyave lorsqu'il avisa les yeux prédateurs de son parrain posés sur son ami. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire et soupira intérieurement. Il ne fût donc pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit Sirius appeler l'autre homme et recommencer son cirque habituel. Apparemment, il voulait que Remus se rapproche de lui, fasse toutes sortes d'activités quelconques avec lui et surtout, réclame sa compagnie, ce que le lycanthrope n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Pour couper court au début de dispute qu'il voyait poindre à l'horizon, Harry dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Remus, ça serait quand même plus pratique pour toi si je venais t'accompagner en… » répétait Sirius avec obstination.

« Je t'ai déjà dit Siri que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes tant mais… »

« Je suis gay ! »

Il y eût un brusque silence dans la pièce et Harry se sentit rougir. Merlin, ce n'était pas cela qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il regarda alors Sirius qui n'eût pas le moins du monde l'air surpris et Harry se rappela de la petite conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec lui depuis son arrivée et qu'il n'avait pas pu placer. Puis, son regarde se tourna vers Remus qui le fixait d'un air ébahi.

« Tu es quoi ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je suis gay » répéta Harry d'un ton calme et dépourvu de la moindre honte.

« Oh ! » fit Remus en ayant la confirmation qu'il avait bien entendu.

« C'est bien » dit tout à coup Sirius en brisant le léger silence qui s'était installé. « Moi aussi. »

Harry n'en fût pas non plus surpris. Après tout, il en avait eu la certitude quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'il avait vu son parrain dévorer du regard la croupe tendue de Remus tandis que celui-ci se penchait pour ramasser un parchemin qu'il avait fait tomber.

« Tu es quoi ? » répéta Remus mais cette fois-ci à l'intention de son ami.

« Je suis gay » dit Sirius en le regardant intensément dans ses yeux ambres.

« Oooohhh ! » fit le plus sérieux des ex-maraudeurs en dévisageant son ami avec un nouveau regard, étrangement lumineux. « Je – Je ne le savais pas. »

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et –Et bien » commença son vis-à-vis avec gêne. « Tu étais toujours entouré de filles à l'école. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles s'agglutinaient à moi que j'étais intéressé par elles » répliqua l'animagus.

« Mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu en étais content » contre-attaqua le lycanthrope.

« J'en étais flatté nuance mais cela n'a jamais été plus loin. »

« Oh ! » répéta Remus en se détournant légèrement pour dissimuler un début de rougeur.

« Et toi ? » reprit Sirius à l'intention de son ami.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Toi ! »

Remus se détourna complètement et Harry devina qu'il devait être à cet instant plus rouge que lui ne l'avait été cinq minutes plus tôt à cause de son coup de soleil.

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il vit que son parrain ne décrochait pas de sa question et que son ex et futur professeur ne semblait pas vouloir y répondre explicitement, Harry coupa « Sirius, maintenant, j'aimerais savoir certaines choses concernant mon passé et plus particulièrement de mon mariage. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction mêlée d'appréhension tandis que Remus tombait des nues « Tu es mari ! »

« Oui » répondit Harry. « Je l'ai appris juste avant de venir ici et j'ai aussi appris que Sirius en avait été un des témoins. »

Rémus regarda son ami avec incrédulité et Sirius se racla la gorge, quelque peu embarrassé.

« Et tu es marié avec qui ? » reprit le lycanthrope en tournant de nouveau son attention vers le jeune homme.

« Draco Malfoy » répondit celui-ci.

Cette dernière révélation fût de trop pour Remus qui s'effondra lourdement sur le première chaise qui était à proximité de lui.

« Draco Malfoy » répéta-t-il. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Sirius ? »

Deux paires d'yeux interrogateurs s'étaient fixés dans deux prunelles grises, assombries.

« OK » fit Sirius. « Je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais mais sache que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec tes parents lorsqu'ils t'ont mariés. »

Harry acquiesça et attendit la suite, à l'instar de Remus.

Après avoir raconté à ce dernier tout ce que Harry avait appris par Draco, Sirius en vint aux informations que personne ne lui avait dites et il tendit une oreille attentive.

« Narcissa était espionne pour l'ordre et elle essayait de rapporter tout ce qu'elle savait des activités de son mari mais Lucius était très discret, même avec elle… D'où l'épisode Kreacher » dit l'animagus avec un regard significatif.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de l'elfe de maison traître et à ce passage de sa vie où il avait cru son parrain à jamais disparu.

« Si Lily et James ont voulu t'unir à Draco avant ta naissance c'était pour ta propre protection. Nous savions tous que tu courrais un grand danger. Nous ne savions pas quoi à l'époque. Alexia Trelawney, une célèbre oracle qui a été tuée peu de temps après ta naissance dans des circonstances douteuses, nous avait parlé de zones sombres te concernant ainsi que Draco. Vos destins étaient liés tout comme le tien l'était à Voldemort. Elle a conseillé à tes parents de vous unir mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Premièrement parce que je ne connais pas tous les détails de l'affaire et deuxièmement parce que je crois que c'est plutôt au professeur Dumbledore de tout vous révéler à Draco et à toi. En même temps. Vous avez le droit de tout savoir. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant… c'est parce que tu comprendras que je ne pouvais pas et non que je ne voulais pas. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry hocha de nouveau la tête

Sirius le questionna alors pendant une quinzaine de minutes pour savoir comment il avait appris tout cela et, surtout, comment il avait pris la nouvelle. Harry lui révéla alors tout de la visite inattendue qu'il avait eu une semaine plus tôt et qui avait élu domicile chez les Dursley pendant ce même laps de temps. Ensuite, après que Remus ait donné son avis sur toute cette situation, Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise et se tourna soudainement vers son ami.

« Bon ! » commença-t-il avec un large sourire. « Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, Remus pourra lever le dernier voile. Alors, gay ou pas ? »

-------------------------------------------------

Harry grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre en riant. Il entendait les échos de la voix suppliante de son parrain ainsi que le résonnement de celle de Remus provenant de la cuisine.

« Tu peux me le dire à moi Remy, je suis ton ami d'enfance… »

« Mais Siri, ça ne te regarde pas… »

Harry ouvrit la porte de son domaine, entra dans la pièce et la referma juste avant de découvrir qu'un hibou grand duc l'attendait sur le perchoir inoccupé de Hedwige.

Il sourit davantage en reconnaissant l'oiseau de Draco et détacha le billet que son petit ami avait attaché à la patte de son animal.

Il déroula le petit morceau de parchemin et lu ces simples mots « _Tu me manques. J'ai tellement envie de te revoir si tu savais ! Dis-moi que tu as aussi envie de me revoir… Je t'embrasse mon Riry d'amour. »_

Le Riry en question grogna en avisant ce surnom ridicule et prit en vitesse un autre morceau de parchemin et écrivit à la hâte « _Tu me manques aussi et j'ai atrocement envie de te revoir. Je t'embrasse mon si viril Mushu. »_

Harry pouffa avec sadisme et accrocha la missive à la même patte du volatile qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre son envol et se diriger vers l'habitation des Malfoy.

Ensuite, il se laissa tomber dans le grand lit qui était le sien et s'endormit en rêvant de cheveux blonds et de grands yeux gris aciers, remplis d'amour.

-------------------------------------------------

« Harry ! _Harry_ ! HARRY ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et se redressa brusquement sur son matelas.

« Et bien marmotte, tu devais être vraiment fatigué pour avoir dormi autant de temps » lui dit Sirius en ouvrant ses volets et en laissant la fenêtre grande ouverte pour permettre à l'air estivale de pénétrer allègrement dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme gémit et se frotta les yeux avant de prendre ses lunettes.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

« Ah non ! Tu ne te rendors pas ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« J'me rendors pas ! » grogna Harry en s'étirant.

« Il est 11H15 et tu n'oublies pas que nous devons être chez les Weasley à midi. »

« Oh Merlin ! » fit Harry en se levant d'un bond. « Et j'ai pas fait le gâteau ! » ajouta-t-il avec horreur.

« Rem est en train de le faire ! » lui dit Sirius en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

« Oui mais j'avais dit que je ferai le dessert. Vous auriez fait mieux de me réveiller. »

« C'est ce que je voulais faire mais Remus a insisté pour te laisser dormir. C'est pas grave, de toute façon, Rem a presque fini. »

Harry fit la moue et rentra dans la salle de bain tandis que son parrain tournait les talons.

-------------------------------------------------

« Harry ! Mon chéri, tu as bien dormi » s'exclama Madame Weasley en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Elle le serra dans une douce étreinte et il lui sourit.

« Très bien merci. »

« Oh Sirius ! Remus !… » accueillit-elle avec chaleur.

« Harry ! » appela Hermione.

L'interpellé se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Ron était derrière elle et Harry s'approcha d'eux.

« Il faudra que je vous dise quelque chose à tous les deux après le repas » leur dit-il en se disant pour la énième fois qu'il fallait absolument qu'il les informe pour Draco et lui.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et bientôt, ils passèrent tous à table.

A sa grande surprise, Harry se retrouva face à face avec Kieran. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits avant qu'un sourire ravi ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. L'Ecossais lui rendit son sourire et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Bonjour Harry, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu » lui dit-il. « Quand je demande de tes nouvelles, on me dit toujours que tu vas bien mais j'avais vraiment envie de le voir par moi-même. »

Harry se sentit rougir de plaisir et il engagea la conversation avec lui. Kieran était quelqu'un d'avenant, sincèrement gentil et désintéressé. Doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et trop conscient du danger permanent dans lequel baignait le monde dans lequel il vivait, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène s'était tout naturellement tourné vers la carrière d'Auror à la fin de ses études mais sa réelle passion était le dessin. Avec un crayon dans les mains, il pouvait recréer la moindre forme ou tout détail à la perfection. Ce don avait aidé l'Ordre lorsqu'il fallait dresser des sortes de portraits robots pour lister et repérer les mangemorts confirmés.

Les yeux violets et admiratifs de Kieran se posèrent sur le visage de Harry dont l'artiste, en lui, était tombé amoureux. Il aimait ses traits mobiles et vivants, ses expressions innocentes voire enfantines qui se mêlaient à celles trop adultes parfois. Il était fasciné par l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes qui captaient parfaitement la lumière ou l'ombre, s'éclaircissant ou se noyant dans la brume, s'enflammant ou se glaçant. Il aimait également voir poindre la lueur de vie mêlée d'intelligence, sa soif d'amour et de bonheur quelque fois voilée par la tristesse qui le caractérisait pleinement. Le jeune Auror appréciait énormément le Survivant et il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

« Te plairait-il que je te vole ton image ? » demanda l'Ecossais avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry éclata de rire en se remémorant la première fois où Kieran lui avait posé cette question. Il était alors un adolescent quelque peu excentrique et légèrement fleur bleue, aimant prononcer des phrases à son image. Artiste en herbe, un peu étrange mais d'une bonté sans borne. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait peindre son visage enfantin qui avait ravi son cœur. Au début, Harry n'avait pas compris et comme il avait dans les mains une carte des chocogrenouilles représentant Dumbledore, il s'était dit que le voisin des Weasley la voulait. Il la lui avait tendu et le jeune homme avait ri à gorge déployé. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'une petite blague entre eux. Ils se la disaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, donc rarement.

« Mais bien sûr mon beau ravisseur » répliqua Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Kieran allait répondre la dernière phrase traditionnelle lorsqu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre et que Draco Malfoy, son Nimbus 2001 à la main, s'approcha de la table à grandes enjambées rageuses.

Harry laissa échapper un halètement surpris et se leva pour accueillir son petit ami lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne le regardait pas mais fixait Kieran avec fureur et haine.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que… ? » Harry fût interrompu dans son élan par le blond qui vociféra.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête espèce d'imbécile » s'écria-t-il à l'Ecossais qui écarquillait les yeux. « Mais ne t'avise pas de flirter avec Harry. Je ne sais pas d'où est-ce que tu sors ta technique de drague minable mais c'est pas la peine d'être grand clerc pour deviner où tu veux que ça se finisse ! J'ai eu une excellente idée en venant ici ! Ca, j'en étais sûr ! J'en étais sûr que le Dom juan de service essayerait de séduire mon Harry mais tu entends ?! C'est le mien alors va t'en dégoter un autre ! Et vérifie bien qu'il ne soit pas marié d'abord, c'est un conseil. Je te préviens misérable petit déchet de l'humanité, si je te vois encore rôder autour de mon mari, tu vas le payer ! »

« Ton mari ? » s'exclamèrent une dizaine de voix stupéfaites en même temps.

« Tu as compris ? » dit Draco avec une colère sourde.

« Mmm, oui je crois » répondit Kieran d'un ton parfaitement calme. « Et je crois que ma fiancée serait parfaitement d'accord avec vous si j'avais la moindre vue sur Harry ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Tout au moins, pas comme vous l'entendez. »

Draco mesura un instant du regard l'homme qu'il avait pris pour son rival et soupira de soulagement. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête pour faire bien comprendre à l'Ecossais qu'il avait saisi le message et se tourna alors vers Harry puis la tablée qui les fixait avec toujours plus d'incrédulité avant de s'écrier à nouveau.

« Ton mari ? »

A suivre… 

.

.

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question pour la suite de la fic**** : **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer et comme je vous l'avais dit au départ, il y a un autre couple slashy qui est Sirius/Remus. A l'origine, je ne comptais pas faire quelque chose d'important pour eux. Même si j'aime bien les voir ensemble dans les fics HPSS ou HPDM que je lis, je ne suis pas très inspirée avec eux. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a certaines personnes qui doivent apprécier ce couple, c'est pour cela que je vous pose la question : Voulez-vous que j'approfondisse leur relation (sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lol) ou préférez-vous que cela reste superficiel ? Quelque chose de sûr, je ne vais pas les détailler autant que pour Harry/Dray mais si vous voulez que je parle également plus de Sirius/Remus dans cette fic, c'est le moment de me le dire et je ferai en fonction de la majorité des réponses. Bisous )


	9. Visite maritale

Coucou. Merci pour vos réponses à ma question à propos du couple SB/RL. Vous avez pratiquement tous été pour un 'approfondissement' de la relation… mais vous m'avez aussi pratiquement tous demandé de ne pas le faire autant que pour le HP/DM et ça, c'est quelque chose que je vous avais dit que je ne pourrais pas faire. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment, vraiment, vraiment aimer un couple pour faire un bon slash. J'aime bien quand Sirius et avec Remus mais, personnellement, je n'ai jamais lu un slash uniquement écrit sur eux d'eux parce qu'ils sont loin d'être mon couple préféré. Ils m'inspirent donc beaucoup moins que le HP/DM qui m'inspirent, lui aussi, moins que le HP/SS. 'Un hôte inattendu' est un slash Harry/Draco donc il y aura automatiquement moins de Sirius/Remus et ce ne sera certainement pas classé R avec eux alors que oui, pour Riry/Dray.

**Luwelin, Lapieuvredudésert, Minerve, Lola Reeds, Onarluca, Crackos, Alinemcb54, Lululle, Nfertiti, Rapi, Laika la Louve, Alicia D, Jo-hp5, Maggie, Slipou, Hannange, Merawen, Diosa, Kaima1, Céline.s, Yuki-chan, Lilyep, Nicolas, Thegirloftheshade, Yami Aku, Gaelle Griffondor, Geneviève Black, Nahamy, Love d'Harry, Tiayel, Sybel26, Kyzara, Zairoon, Julia Aris, Shunrei, Eowyn Malfoy, Sarah Levana, Vif d'or, Dega, Miya, Ma-vie-est-dans-le-slash, Noa Black, Cococloud, Shyrinia, Aza, Lisandra, Kaori, Mikii, Cybele Adam :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous répondre plus personnellement mais je manque de temps aujourd'hui et je préfère vous poster mon chap ce soir. En tout cas, je vous fais de gros poutouxes à tous. Et une dernière info au passage qui vous ravira, je pense, plus que moi : je ne pars pas en vacances donc je continuerai d'updater cet été (mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferais que ça, n'est-ce pas. Lol )).

**Christine : **C'était une erreur de ma part. Initialement, Harry devait directement parler à Sirius de son mariage et non pas attendre deux semaines. Seulement après, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas faire ça parce que ça me posais problème avec l'arrivée de Draco et leur retour à Poudlard et du coup, j'ai inclus les 'deux semaines plus tard' à la dernière minute mais mon cerveau est resté sur 'Reproche à Sirius dès son arrivée'. Lol. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir fait part de mon erreur car, bien que j'avais relu, je ne l'avais pas remarqué et j'ai corrigé dès réception de ton message :) Poutouxes.

**Aurélia : **Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir posté ce chap avant Sorciers aux enchères. Je sais que j'ai à écrire le chap suivant mais ce chapitre-ci était beaucoup plus formé dans ma tête et donc, je voulais absolument l'écrire. Pour l'instant, je suis encore dans le flou concernant ce que je veux intégré au prochain chap de 'Sorciers…' mais je te promets que je ne tarderais pas à l'écrire ) Poutouxes.

**Rach33 : **J'avais mis une explication en introduction à mon premier chapitre concernant la présence de Sirius, elle y est encore ) Poutouxes.

**Clochette : **Draco a tout entendu et a tout vu parce que le repas avait lieu à l'extérieur (précision que j'ai oublié de dire mais que j'ai glissée dans ce chap. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû le dire )). Poutouxes.

**Sayuri : **Pour le nombre de chapitres de cette fic, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être 20 environ mais c'est toujours la question à laquelle je ne sais jamais répondre. A part pour une seule fic où j'ai toujours su, c'est 'Sorciers aux enchères' et il y en aura 9. Lol ) Poutouxes.

.

.****

****

**Chapitre 9 : Visite maritale**

_« Ton mari ? »_

Harry soupira. Il pouvait encore entendre l'écho de cette exclamation dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il avait raconté à tout le groupe qu'ils avaient formé au déjeuner ce qu'il en était réellement de sa relation avec Draco, les Weasley et Hermione avaient tous eu les mêmes expressions tracées sur le visage. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité puis l'horreur et enfin, le dégoût. Cependant, la raison de ses sentiments différaient pour certains.

A l'exception de deux personnes, l'horreur et le dégoût avaient été provoqués non pas par Draco mais par ce mariage arrangé qu'ils trouvaient d'un autre âge et qui ne laissait le choix ni à l'un des mariés, ni à l'autre. Madame Weasley avait tout de suite rassuré Harry en lui disant que l'union pouvait probablement être rompue et qu'elle irait voir Dumbledore. Hermione avait étalé toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait concernant les mariages arrangés et les jumeaux avaient bien ri ensuite, en se moquant gentiment de Harry et de Draco.

Ginny était l'une des personnes qui n'avait pas pu supporter la nouvelle et elle était partie pleurer dans sa chambre. Hermione était allée la rejoindre pour la consoler. Draco lui avait alors dit qu'elle devait encore être amoureuse de lui et de le savoir gay et engagé avec lui avait dû l'achever. Quant à Ron, il était demeuré introuvable et Harry n'avait pas essayé de le chercher. A l'annonce de son mariage forcé, le rouquin avait eu une lueur de compassion dans les yeux mais elle s'était bien vite éteinte lorsque Harry avait précisé que le blond était et restait son petit ami.

Alors que le déjeuner dehors s'était annoncé agréable, le reste de l'après-midi avait été infernal et Harry était heureux, à présent, d'être revenu chez Sirius et Remus.

Le jeune homme soupira encore avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Toujours en train de ruminer Harry » le taquina son mari en sortant sur la terrasse à son tour.

Harry gémit et releva la tête pour regarder le Serpentard.

« Tu m'en veux encore d'être venu ? »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Dray. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste un petit peu énervé et déçu par l'attitude de Ron… »

« C'était à prévoir mon chéri » répliqua le blond qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le hamac qui avait été tendu entre deux arbres après que Sirius lui ai lancé quelques sorts pour le rendre plus confortable et stable. « Je m'en doutais que la Weasel… » Draco ravala ses paroles en voyant le regard noir de Harry et reprit « que Ron n'allait pas apprécier que son meilleur ami qui est aussi sensé détesté tous les Serpentards et surtout moi sort avec son pire ennemi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais te dire ça mais… je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop lui en vouloir ou être déçu par lui… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité et Draco poursuivit « Oui je sais, ça t'étonne que je dise ça mais quand on y réfléchit, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour obtenir son amitié – loin de là – et nous nous sommes quittés à la fin de l'année dernière comme d'habitude : dans la haine. Souviens-toi de comment tu m'as reçu quand je suis arrivé chez ta famille ! Lui, il n'a pas partagé cette semaine avec nous, il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne me connaît pas. Et moi, j'ai laissé de côté mes préjugés grâce aux conversations que vous avez eues à travers les miroirs et aussi parce que je me suis dit que s'il était le meilleur ami de quelqu'un comme toi, c'était qu'il ne devait pas être si cruche… »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ta dernière phrase » sourit Harry en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. « Mais, je préfère le prendre comme un compliment. »

« C'en est un mais sache que je suis sincère… dis… si je te fais un autre compliment, tu vas encore m'embrasser ? »

Harry s'esclaffa et frappa Draco à l'épaule. Le Serpentard le suivit dans son hilarité et tout en chahutant gentiment, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que deux hommes les regardaient.

« Je vois que ça va mieux apparemment » dit Sirius à Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Oui » répondit son protagoniste en souriant. « Mais j'espère que Ron va changer d'opinion… »

« Oh, s'il apprend à connaître notre nouveau pensionnaire, je crois que ça ira mieux » répliqua Sirius.

Remus lui lança un coup d'œil incrédule « Je croyais que tu n'étais pas pour l'héberger et que tu te méfiais de lui ? »

« Oui » répondit l'animagus. « Mais c'était avant de voir sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Déjà, tu m'en avais parlé en bien et tu l'as côtoyé beaucoup plus que moi à partir du moment où il nous a aidé pendant la guerre. Et un avis de Moony en vaut mille. » Sirius lança un bref coup d'œil à son ami qui écarquillait encore plus les yeux et continua « J'ai confiance en toi Remy. Déjà, je sais que tu es un très bon juge mais en plus, avec tes sens plus développés, tu arrives à percevoir plus de choses. »

D'un ton amer, le lycanthrope le coupa « Mes sens ne m'ont pas empêché de penser que tu étais coupable de la mort de Lily et James et que Peter était innocent. Ne me surestime pas Pady... »

« Je ne te surestime pas mais, toi, ne te sous-estimes pas. Rappelles-toi de Tonks. Tu l'as quand même sauvé grâce à tes sens lors d'une bataille. Personne n'aurait pu déceler cette odeur à par toi ! Et de toute façon, je t'ai dit que je te fais confiance. J'ai aussi vu son attitude envers Harry. Il l'aime, j'en suis certain. J'ai vu sa jalousie… pauvre Kieran… hi, hi, hi… j'ai vu la manière dont il regarde Harry. J'ai aussi apprécié ses réparties tout à l'heure et la défense systématique qu'il prend quand Harry est insulté… Et j'ai aussi remarqué son regard contrarié… voire meurtrier… quand Molly a dit à mon cher filleul qu'il y aurait toujours un moyen de rompre leur mariage. Je suis sûr que lui veut rester uni à Harry. Et toi Moony, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« A peu de choses près, la même chose. »

« Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir aller lui dire qu'il peut rester chez nous ? »

Remus hocha affirmativement la tête et ils s'approchèrent des deux jeunes hommes qui chamaillaient toujours mais à terre à présent.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous rouler dans la terre, vous deux ! Y a des lits pour ça ! » les taquina Sirius.

Draco et Harry se figèrent l'air fautif et Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais que tu allais annoncer à Draco qu'il était le bienvenue chez nous Pady… » dit Remus.

Sirius sourit et il entendit le Serpentard s'exclamer « Vous m'invitez chez vous ? J'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui » acquiesça le lycanthrope en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Draco répondit à son sourire et se tourna vers Sirius quand il l'entendit parler.

« Tu peux dormir avec Harry si vous le voulez tous les deux, ça ne… »

« Pady ! » le reprit Remus tandis que Draco s'écriait « D'accord ! »

« Non ! » contra Harry qui s'avança plus près des deux trentenaires.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec une mine offusquée. « Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Dray ! Je suis content que tu sois ici mais tu auras ta propre chambre. »

Le blond pinça les lèvres tandis que Remus tirait par la manche un Sirius dévoré de curiosité.

« Kéya Moony ? »

« Laissons-les tranquilles Pady… et arrête d'écouter… »

« Au fait, Remy » dit Sirius, l'air de rien. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais que je t'accompagne au marché demain sur ma moto… »

« Et c'est reparti ! » soupira un Moony mi-résigné, mi-exaspéré.

-------------------------------------------------

« Pourquoi tu veux faire chambre à part ? » protesta Draco avec une expression horrifiée et vexée sur le visage.

« Mais enfin, c'est évident ! » rétorqua Harry en secouant la tête. « Tu ne vas pas coucher dans la même chambre que moi alors que je suis chez Sirius et Remus ! Ce n'est pas comme chez les Dursley ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je serais embarrassé ici. Avec les Dursley, je m'en fichais. Ils n'ont pas mon respect de toute façon alors pourquoi aurais-je eu le leur dans ces circonstances ? Et je ne faisais rien de mal ! »

« Tu vois, tu l'avoues toi-même. Tu ne fais rien de mal ! »

« Dray, là c'est pas pareil et je te crois assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi alors ne joue pas sur les mots, je t'en prie » soupira le brun avec exaspération.

« Oui mais si je suis là, c'est pour toi ! »

« Mais tu me verras. De toute façon, la nuit, on est sensé dormir donc tu ne m'aurais pas vu de toute façon ! »

« Et qui me tiendra chaud ? »

« On est en été! »

Draco grogna en cherchant une nouvelle excuse quelconque pour plaider sa cause.

-------------------------------------------------

« Ils ont l'air en désaccord » chuchota Sirius à Remus comme si les deux autres pouvaient l'entendre. « Je pense que le petit Draco veut pousser Harry dans son lit mais que… »

« Mais tu n'as pas bientôt terminé Siri ! On dirait une vraie commère ! Ce sont leurs affaires, ça ne te concerne pas alors reviens-là et aide-moi à préparer le dîner. »

Sirius soupira en s'arrachant à la fenêtre de la cuisine et se déplaça aux côtés de Remus.

« Moony… tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier… »

Remus se raidit et se tint coi.

Comme son ami ne lui répondait pas, Sirius enchaîna « Moi oui. Avec un homme bien entendu… étant donné que je suis gay… d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle était ton orientation sex… »

« Oui, j'ai déjà pensé au mariage » coupa le lycanthrope avec brusquerie en continuant de touiller la poêlée de légumes qu'il avait préparé. « Mais… la bonne personne n'est pas encore venue à moi… celle qui serait ma moitié pour la vie. Tu vois Sirius, la nature du loup est de s'accoupler avec qu'une seule louve dans sa vie. C'est un animal très fidèle… et en étant mordu, j'ai reçu cette nature. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est faite pour moi Sirius… qu'une personne. Tu veux que je mette des tomates dans la poêlée Pady ? »

« Remy… »

« Et bien ! » coupa Harry tandis que lui et son petit ami entrait dans la cuisine. « Draco peut-il avoir la chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne ? Vous savez, celle qui a une porte de communication parce que Draco m'a avoué, » dit Harry en grinçant des dents et en se retenant fermement de lever les yeux au ciel. « Qu'il avait peur du noir donc il serait rassuré de ne pas être trop seul. »

« Bien sûr » répliqua tout aussitôt Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil au Serpentard qui lui répondit en souriant d'un air triomphant, juste avant de prendre une expression innocente tandis que son mari se tournait vers lui.

« Tu viens, je vais te montrer et nous allons pouvoir ranger des affaires dedans… parce que je suppose que tu en avais pris… malgré ta venue non préméditée… »

Draco ne répondit rien et suivit Harry qui se dirigeait vers l'étage.

En les voyant sortir de la pièce, Sirius sourit diaboliquement avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il voulait savoir s'il avait déjà eu des amants ou amantes donc le questionna. Comme prévu, il n'obtint aucune réponse et recommença à babiller.

« … Moi je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup à cause de mes douze ans d'enfermement mais une fois sortie, j'ai essayé quelques sorts de dissimulation temporaires et j'ai tenté de profiter de ma liberté nouvellement recouvrée… donc je me suis mis un peu en recherche d'homme bien sûr, pas de femme parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis homosexuel, ce qui me rappelle que tu ne m'as toujours pas révé- »

« Je viens de te dire Pady que les loups ne s'accouplaient qu'avec une seule louve. Ce qui fait de moi un être fidèle. Etant donné que je n'ai pas encore pu conquérir ma moitié, je suis automatiquement… »

Sirius voyait Remus rougir à vue d'œil et savait qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer le mot 'vierge' donc, il tenta de lui lancer une perche…

« Et tu es gay ou pas ? »

… pas très salvatrice.

« Je vais rajouter des tomates… »

-------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre attenante à la sienne et y pénétra en précédent Draco.

« Tu vois, elle n'est pas très grande mais… »

La porte se referma et Harry se sentit happer par un bras et plaquer contre un mur avant que ses lèvres ne soient ravies par celles de son mari.

-------------------------------------------------

« Et attends, quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas encore pu conquérir ta moitié, ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà trouvé? C'est un gars ou une fille ?

-------------------------------------------------

La langue chaude de Draco se glissa entre les lèvres du brun qui répondit à la demande en ouvrant davantage sa bouche pour la laisser pénétrer et ils se caressèrent avec tendresse et passion.

-------------------------------------------------

« Et quand tu dis que les loups ne s'accouplent qu'avec une seule louve, ça peut être loup aussi ou c'est obligatoirement _louve_ ? »

-------------------------------------------------

Des mains audacieuses s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise aérienne et des dents blanches martyrisaient ses mamelons brunis par le soleil. Il gémit.

-------------------------------------------------

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre Moony ? »

-------------------------------------------------

Les doigts blancs avaient défait sa ceinture et, à présent, s'attaquaient aux boutons de son pantalon de toile léger tandis qu'une langue rose taquinait son nombril.

Son pantalon chût.

------------------------------------------------

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore avec tes tomates Remy ? Je crois qu'il y en a suffisamment dans la poêlée maintenant… et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ? »

------------------------------------------------

Leurs souffles étaient courts et saccadés. Seuls ces bruits irréguliers emplissaient la pièce.

Les mains agiles abaissaient le sous-vêtement et l'élastique d'un boxer noir râpa sur le sexe tendu et déjà humide.

-------------------------------------------------

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines Remy ? »

« Rien ! »

« Si ! Tu baragouinais ! »

« Je disais juste que c'était prêt. »

-------------------------------------------------

« Oh Dracooooo ! Je t'en prie, arrête… »

La petite langue rosée glissait encore et encore sur le gland gonflé, goûtant la saveur amère et enivrante de son mari.

« Non ! »

-------------------------------------------------

« A TABLE ! » s'écria Sirius en fixant Remus avec un mélange de frustration, de fureur et de détermination.

-------------------------------------------------

« Dray, s'il te plaît... Il ne faut pas... »

« A TABLE ! »

« Tu vois ! » paniqua Harry en se dégageant promptement de la bouche de Draco.

« Mais calme toi Harry. Ils ne vont pas monter. Ils nous ont juste appelé. »

« Je sais mais je n'aime pas faire _ça_ quand ils ne sont pas loin… »

« Faire quoi ? On n'a pratiquement rien fait ! Je t'ai juste embrassé… dans différents endroits c'est tout... Et j'en suis heureux » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « C'est la première fois que tu me laisses autant te toucher… Je t'ai bel et bien manqué alors. »

Draco avait pris un air triomphant et cajoleur et Harry l'arrêta en le voyant se rapprocher de lui.

« Non ! Il faut qu'on aille à table et je suis dans un état plutôt… embarrassant » fit-il en montrant son érection qu'il avait bien vite recouvert de ses vêtements.

« Tu veux que j'arrange tout ça ? » taquina le blond en avançant d'un autre pas.

« Non, j'ai dit ! Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça » se désespéra Harry.

« Et moi donc ! » répliqua Draco en avançant ses hanches pour que son petit ami distingue bien la déformation de son entrejambe. « Pense à Maugrey Fol Œil, McGonagall, Dumbledore ou Rusard ! »

« C'est bon Dray. Merci. Et toi ? »

« Aussi ! »

« OK ! Alors, à table ! »

-------------------------------------------------

Le dîner s'était passé calmement et le repas avait été des plus délicieux et pourtant Harry s'était senti oppressé. Sans doute que les événements contrariants du jour y avaient été pour quelque chose.

Une fois que la table fût débarrassée et que la vaisselle fût lavée et rangée, Harry sortit dehors pour respirer l'air pur de la campagne qui se rafraîchissait peu à peu, suivant l'arrivée de la nuit.

Il pouvait entendre encore quelques oiseaux, grillons et autres bruits de la nature et il sourit. C'était ces bruits-là, cet air-là, ces odeurs-là qui lui avaient manqués pendant toutes ces années où il avait été enfermé à Privet Drive. Ici, il se sentait libre et… aimé.

Il contemplait les étoiles qui parsemaient la voûte obscure du ciel lorsqu'il entendit des pas quelque peu étouffés par l'herbe se rapprocher de lui. Il savait que c'était Draco. C'était sa démarche.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui et il sentit une bouche chaude se poser sur sa nuque qu'il inclina légèrement pour faciliter sa progression. Des petits baisers, aussi doux que l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon, échauffaient sa peau et il se sentait frissonner à chaque tendre contact.

« Draaaayyy » gémit Harry en fermant les yeux en se délectant du plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui. « Mmmmmm. »

« Harry… »

« Dray… attends… mmmm… arrête… Oooh… je t'en prie… oh ouiiiii… »

« Pourquoi ? » gémit le blond en continuant de lui mordiller le cou avec douceur en mouvant ses hanches avec sensualité derrière son mari.

« Oh Dray… parce que… » commença le brun avant de se retourner vers lui et d'empêcher le Serpentard de capturer sa bouche. « Parce qu'ils sont là! Ils sont à côté! Ils peuvent nous voir ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et alors ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité.

« Oui, et alors ? Je ne crois pas que ton parrain serait contre et Lupin ne dirait rien non plus… »

« Je sais qu'ils ne diraient rien mais c'est embarrassant voyons ! Si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps et… Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être satisfait ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient ! »

« Pas de risque _Angel, _je les ai vu aller se coucher. Je crois que Lupin en avait assez des questions de ton parrain et Sirius… »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont couchés qu'ils ne peuvent pas se relever… surtout à cette heure-là! Il n'est pas si tard ! »

« Je suis sûr que Remus ne s'aventurerait pas hors de sa chambre de peur de rencontrer ton parrain… même pour aller aux toilettes et Sirius à sa chambre de l'autre côté de la maison donc, de là-bas, il ne pourra pas nous voir… Et s'il décide d'aller prendre un verre dans la nuit, il ne pourra pas nous voir non plus ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en faisant une moue dubitative.

Draco sortit sa baguette et traça une grand cercle autour d'eux en prononçant « Apoculatum ». Puis, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et répondit « Parce que, maintenant, nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des autres. N'est-elle pas belle la vie ? » sourit le blond en se rapprochant de nouveau de son petit ami avant de lui capturer la bouche.

Les bras du Serpentard se glissèrent autour de sa taille fine et le plaquèrent contre son corps souple qui ondulait avec délice. Harry glissa ses doigts dans les mèches dorées et soyeuses et écarta ses lèvres davantage pour laisser pénétrer la langue de Draco dans sa cavité humide. Leurs langues se touchèrent et glissèrent l'une contre l'autre pour se dévorer avec passion. Leurs souffles étaient courts et bruyants, et aussi fiévreux que l'étaient leurs mains sur leur corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry déshabillait Draco tandis que celui-ci pressait durement ses fesses de ses mains avides pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

Soudain, un craquement retentit et Harry repoussa son compagnon en sursautant. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était monté sur le large rebord de la grande fontaine de pierre qui trônait au milieu du jardin et Draco le suivit.

« Ce n'est rien » dit le blond en glissant de nouveau ses bras autour du jeune homme. « Ce n'était qu'un animal. Personne ne peut nous voir je t'ai déjà dit et personne ne se trouve ici alors laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Sur ses mots, il prit la bouche du Gryffondor qui ravala sa protestation. Tandis que Draco l'embrassait, il sentit vaguement que son mari déboutonnait sa chemise mais il sentit bel et bien ses genoux trop faibles ployer sous lui et l'entraîner dans le bassin.

Heureusement, celui-ci été peu profond mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se retrouver trempé du milieu du torse jusqu'aux pieds. Légèrement rouge de honte, il se releva vivement et rencontra les yeux aciers de Draco qui brûlaient littéralement de désir.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant brièvement pourquoi son petit ami ne s'était pas gentiment moqué lorsqu'il abaissa son regard sur lui-même pour découvrir les dégâts. Il avisa alors sa chemise ouverte, jadis blanche, qui n'était plus que transparence et qui collait à sa peau, ainsi que son pantalon qui ne cachait plus grand chose de ses formes. Il devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un de complètement débraillé ou… débauché. Et cela avait l'air de rendre particulièrement fou son petit dragon.

Un dragon qui sauta dans le bassin pour plaquer son festin contre la statuette de pierre, représentant une licorne cabrée, où jaillissait de l'eau de sa corne. Avec violence, Draco s'empara des lèvres entrouvertes de Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le corps du blond commença à frapper le sien avec la cadence infernale d'une danse érotique ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la propre ardeur de son amant.

Sans se détacher de ses lèvres, Draco défit le pantalon de Harry qui ne protesta pas. Cependant, le Serpentard dût briser son baiser pour faire glisser le tissu de toile ainsi que le boxer du brun sur ses jambes musclées. En remontant, Draco laissa sa main caresser les cuisses entrouvertes et douces puis ses doigts effleurèrent la tête de l'érection qui commençait déjà à vibrer dangereusement.

« Draco » soupira Harry avant de retenir sans souffle tandis que le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée se laissait tomber à genoux, dans l'eau et écartait ses lèvres pour prendre totalement en bouche la virilité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier tandis qu'une douce chaleur moite venait d'envelopper son sexe durci par le désir. Il cambra ses reins à la rencontre de son amant dont la langue le brûlait plus sûrement que ne l'auraient fait les flammes de l'enfer.

« Oh oui ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son sang venir gorger son membre dont se délectait son amant. « Je vais mourir » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure de plaisir.

L'eau fraîche ruisselait sans discontinuité sur son corps brûlant. Sa chemise transparente à moitié déchirée était gorgée d'eau et collait plus encore à sa peau bronzée, révélant son torse parfaitement musclé. Il avait les yeux à moitié clos et ses lèvres purpurines laissaient échapper sa respiration haletante. La tête penchée en arrière, il avait les traits déformés par la passion et il remuait ses hanches avec frénésie. En contemplant ce merveilleux tableau, Draco en eût presque les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi appuyé contre le centre de la fontaine, Harry ressemblait à un dieu descendu du ciel pour montrer aux simples mortels quelle était la définition des mots perfection et grâce. Le jeune Gryffondor était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle et Draco en avait presque honte de toucher une pareille beauté. Mais il continua de profaner sa divinité de sa bouche talentueuse et se reput des soupirs de plaisir qu'émettait son apollon.

Les mains crispées sur la statue de pierre contre laquelle il s'appuyait, Harry se sentait fondre. Draco était un dieu et il savait parfaitement comment utiliser sa bouche. Le jeune homme en aurait pleuré tant le plaisir était grand. Harry entrouvrit davantage ses prunelles assombries et distingua les lèvres rougies de son mari glisser sur sa verge gonflée à l'extrême. Il pouvait voir son sexe miroiter de la salive de son amant dans les faibles rayons de la lune. La langue de Draco vint s'enrouler autour de son gland à qui il donna des petits coups de langue avant de l'aspirer de nouveau entre ses lèvres et de sucer cette chair violacée et sensible. Ses mains douces et fermes caressaient ses testicules et le jeune homme se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Tandis que la sueur glissait sur son visage, l'eau coulait sur son corps en longs filets plus ou moins importants et Harry frissonna encore comme Draco le reprenait totalement en bouche.

La volupté le happait de plus en plus fortement de sa vague intense et chaude et il se laissait emporter, espérant sombrer et s'y noyer.

Draco accéléra ses mouvements de gorge et Harry, de hanches. Ses fesses frappaient contre la pierre dure ce qui ne faisait qu'augmentait son plaisir. Tout à coup, l'extase fût trop forte et il sentit son essence pulser hors de lui pour se faire aussitôt savourer par une bouche gourmande.

Repu et heureux, Harry s'effondra dans l'eau tandis que son amant se glissait contre lui pour goûter l'instant.

'Je t'aime Harry' pensa Draco sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour son mari. 'Tu as été, es et sera toujours à moi. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.'

_A suivre…_


	10. Un retour précipité

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien est à moi, contrairement à la bien chanceuse J. K. Rowling.

**A/N**** : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard d'update. Je sais que j'ai ce retard pour toutes mes fics et que les délais entre les derniers posts ont été longs mais ce n'est vraiment pas voulu de ma part. J'essayerai de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour updater. Gros bisous à tous ;)

**Crackos, Lyly, Onarluca, Geneviève Black, Céline.s, Shyrinia, Laika la louve, Slipou, Kero, Gaelle Gryffondor, Lapieuvredudésert, Eowyn Malefoy, Dracomalfoy69, Manehou, Nfertiti, Cococloud, Namie Cassy, Alinemcb54, Lyna, Clochette, WendyMalfoy, Dega : **Merci pour vos messages qui me font énormément de bien et me font très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez le cliffhanger (j'ai l'impression de me répéter pour le cliffie, en fais-je de trop ? Non ! Sadique en puissance. Lol ;)

**Hannange : **Moi, Ron et Hermione m'indiffèrent un peu même si je n'aimerais pas qu'ils meurent. Je pense qu'ils ne le méritent pas et ça ferait une énorme douleur de plus pour Harry que j'adore, par contre.

**Cybèle Adams : **Merci d'être toujours aussi compréhensive. Tes reviews me font toujours du bien :)

**Nicolas : **Merci. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite que j'ai donné à l'amitié de Ron et de Harry. Tu me disais que tu détestes Ron. Moi, il m'indiffère un peu mais pas à Harry. Et comme j'adore Harry… ;)

**Kerowyn : **J'espère que tu ne te demandes pas si j'ai oublié ma promesse de fic ou non. Sache que je m'en souviens très bien et que je compte bien l'écrire mais pas pour le moment. Je l'aurais bien commencé mais j'ai encore 5 fics en cours et comme je vais retourner à l'université en septembre, je ne crois pas que je pourrais tout mener de front. J'aurais bien aimer te poser quelques petites questions sur tes potentielles attentes concernant cette fic qui te sera, bien entendu, dédiée. En tout cas, s'il y a des petites choses que tu aimerais y voir, surtout, n'hésite pas à me les dire et j'aviserai selon :)

**Sybel26 : **Non, Severus n'est pas au courant de ce mariage arrangé et je pense que je ne vais pas trop le montrer dans cette fic. Je ferai montrer sa réaction mais il me serait trop difficile, étant donné mon attachement aux SSHP, de trop parler de lui. Lol. Et pour Rémy, oui, il est plutôt coincé pour le moment mais tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ;)

**Merawen : **Non, Harry n'a pas cru du tout l'excuse de Draco concernant sa peur du noir et c'est pour ça qu'il a failli lever les yeux au ciel et qu'il grinçait des dents en le disant à Remus et Sirius.

**Sevie Snake : **J'étais morte de rire quand tu as dit que si tu n'avais pas la suite sous peu, tu le dirais à ta maman. Et étant donné que j'ai eu un retard monstre, dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Lol ;)

**Vif d'Or : **Merci beaucoup :D

**Sarah Levana : **MDR – STOP – J'espère que tu avais un bavoir à côté de toi – STOP – Te fais des gros bisous aussi – STOP – Lol ;)

**Will Black : **Vu tes goûts, je pense que la suite te plaira donc ;)

**Céline402 : **Merci beaucoup :)

**Ddy : **Bah, en fait, comme Remy et Sirius sont déjà couchés, ils ne vont pas voir Harry et Dray rentrés. Et s'ils seraient descendus, comme ils étaient invisibles (sauf dans l'eau où ils auraient pu voir leur contour de corps), ils se seraient séchés d'un coup de baguette et seraient remontés incognito.

**Maquiavela : **Merci beaucoup. Et en tout cas, tu t'es très bien débrouillée en Français. J'ai parfaitement compris ta review. Besos ;)

**Diosa : **Non, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter de la possessivité de Dray. J'aime bien quand les personnages sont jaloux et possessif (car amoureux) mais pas à l'excès parce que ça devient lourd pour les lecteurs et le compagnon de la personne jalouse et qu'on peut se demander si c'est pas plutôt un manque de confiance en soi et en l'autre accompagnée d'égoïsme que de l'amour. Je ne veux pas que ce soit à l'extrême non plus. Mais il va se passer des choses plus tard qui pourront inquiéter Draco et faire ressurgir sa jalousie.

**Chapitre 10 : Un retour précipit**

Très régulièrement, Harry regardait du coin de l'œil son ami Ron qui cueillait, lui aussi, des mûres pour sa mère. Le rouquin n'avait lancé aucun regard à son meilleur ami et se tenait ostensiblement le plus loin possible de lui.

Devant la tension qui régnait entre son plus jeune fils et le garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un des siens, Madame Weasley avait proposé cette activité, sous prétexte de besoin de confiture. Cependant, elle espérait secrètement que les deux jeunes hommes pourraient s'expliquer. Intérieurement, Harry pensait que c'était peine perdue. De plus, comme Draco accompagnait toute la petite tribu des Weasley, ce serait encore plus difficile.

Harry avait eu une discussion avec Hermione et celle-ci s'était rangée à ses côtés. Elle avait pu s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'éprouvaient son ami envers le Serpentard et réciproquement. Elle avait tenu à venir en ce jour pour lui assurer de son soutien, tout comme Sirius et Remus qui étaient également présents.

« Remy, tu crois qu'ils vont se réconcilier ? » lui demanda Sirius en se rapprochant de lui pour parler aussi faiblement que possible.

« Je ne sais pas Pady. Parfois, je me dis que Ron manque de maturité mais, d'un autre côté, tous les hommes mûrs n'acceptent pas non plus l'homosexualité et dans le cas de Harry, il s'agit de son meilleur ami, marié à son pire ennemi. Il doit peut-être se sentir doublement trahi. »

« Tu as raison Moony. Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, nous sommes là si ça tourne mal et je n'aurais pas peur de dire à Ron que Harry n'est pas le seul gay présent ici et que s'il n'est pas content, c'est la même chose… Et tu pourras aussi le dire Remy… tu pourras dire aussi que tu es gay… parce que tu es gay, n'est-ce pas Moony ? »

'Et nous y revoilà, ça faisait longtemps, tiens !' se dit le lycanthrope dans sa tête en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Hein Moony, tu es gay ? »

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

« Va lui parler » lui conseilla Draco en poussant légèrement son petit ami dans la direction de Ron.

« T'es dingue ! Tu as vu dans quelle disposition il est ? Je n'ai pas envie d'envenimer les choses ! »

« Oui mais si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu iras quand Harry ?! La seule chose que tu risques est de te faire insulter… et peut-être de recevoir quelques coups… mais dans ce cas-là, je devrais intervenir ! »

« Tu parles ! La chose que je risque est de perdre un ami, tu veux dire ! »

« Et là, à ne pas lui parler, tu ne crois pas que tu es en train de le perdre ! »

Draco avait marqué un point. Harry baissa la tête un instant puis la releva en fixant Ron qui continuait de cueillir les fruits noirs. Puis, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui répondit « Tu as raison, je vais y aller. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me rejeter. »

Le blond lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule et se retint d'embrasser son mari. Il savait que si Ron les voyait faire, c'en serait fini de la discussion… et probablement de leur amitié.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de Ron et passa devant les jumeaux qui lui sourirent en allant se poster un peu plus loin pour lui laisser avoir une certaine intimité. Harry soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Fred et George n'étaient pas contre lui. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Bill et Charlie, qui étaient exceptionnellement présents, firent de même et lorsqu'il passa à côté de Ginny, il la vit éclater en sanglot avant de s'enfuir en courant. Se sentant affreusement coupable, il la regarda partir en rougissant quelque peu. Une fois qu'elle fût hors de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers Ron et s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait avec colère. Il commençait d'ailleurs à fuir à son tour lorsque Harry le rattrapa.

« Attends Ron ! » lui lança-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda son compère avec hargne.

« Te parler… Tu es toujours mon ami… non ? » dit le brun avec une incertitude audible dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas Harry » lui répondit Ron avec amertume. « L'amitié, je ne sais même pas si tu sais ce que c'est ! Après tout, tu m'as bien caché des choses – à moi, ton soit disant meilleur ami – et tu t'es aussi marié avec notre pire ennemi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Harry ? Comment as-tu pu _me_ faire ça ? »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne savais même pas que j'étais mari ! Je ne l'ai appris qu'au début du mois et je ne sais pas encore tout ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit tout de suite, c'est que j'avais peur que tu le prennes comme tu l'as pris ! Et je sais ce qu'est l'amitié Ron parce que si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas en train de te parler en ce moment-même alors que je sais que cette conversation ne résultera qu'en des insultes de ta part ! Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup. Tu penses peut-être que.. que j'ai fraternisé avec l'ennemi mais Draco n'est pas un ennemi. Il l'était, c'est vrai mais plus maintenant parce que j'ai appris à le connaître et si tu faisais la même chose de ton côté, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais également ! »

« Mais, ne te souviens-tu plus de tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Et son père était un mangemort ! »

« Oui mais Draco n'en a jamais été un. Il a aidé l'Ordre ! Et si avant, il a eu ce comportement méprisant avec nous, c'est parce qu'il était un enfant et qu'il pensait de nous ce que nous pensions de lui. Je t'en prie, donne-lui une chance et reste mon meilleur ami parce que tu l'es toujours pour moi ! »

Ron le fixa alors avec intensité, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait bien la vérité puis il ouvrit la bouche en demandant « C'est bien vrai ? Tu me considères vraiment comme ton meilleur ami ? »

« Avec Hermione, oui » répondit le brun avec une sincérité qui ne pouvait pas être mise en doute.

Ron sourit et donna une brusque accolade à Harry.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? » demanda ce dernier d'une petit voix. « Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être gay ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit le garçon roux en se détachant de son étreinte. « Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça alors que je suis moi-même bi ! »

« Tu es bi ? » s'étonna Harry en laissant sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol.

Ron acquiesça brièvement de la tête en balayant la marque de surprise d'un geste rapide de sa main. « Ce qui ne me plaisait pas, c'était d'avoir été tenu à l'écart comme si je n'étais plus rien… surtout pour te ranger du côté de Malfoy et aussi, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon confident et ami puisque tu l'avais lui. J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi de la pire des façons… mais d'après ce que tu me dis, pour ton mariage, tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire et si tu dis que Malfoy vaut la peine d'être connu, c'est bien qu'il l'est. Après tout, en tant que meilleur ami, je te connais bien… »

A son tour, Harry le prit brusquement dans ses bras et il entendit Ron dire pour lui-même « C'est maman qui va être contente ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en se reculant. « Elle ne m'en veut pas du tout, du tout ? »

Ron rit et répliqua « Du tout, du tout Harry ! On a même eut une conversation tous les deux et elle m'a remis quelques idées en place. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle te considérait comme son fils et que ça serait toujours ainsi. Pour moi, tu es comme un frère… un frère avec qui je suis très, très proche… c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre Ron. Entre Draco et moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Pour toi, je suis ton frère pour la vie ! »

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

« Que fais-tu là haut ? Tu espionnes Ron et Harry ? » chuchota furieusement une voix qui fit sursauter Sirius. Il faillit alors tomber de la branche sur laquelle il s'était perché.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font, Moony ! » répondit Sirius en se réajustant sur la branche avant de redescendre.

« Alors que faisais-tu là-haut ? »

« Je – je regardais si… s'il y avait un coin de ronces qui avait été inexplor ! Et comme nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie sauf si nous en voulons une bouillie de fruits, il a bien fallu que je me débrouille ! »

« Mais on a bien assez de mûres comme ça ! Et il y en a encore plein dans les endroits accessibles ! » lui dit Remus en montrant un panier déjà plein qu'il avait cueilli. « Allez Pady, avoue que tu les espionnais pour savoir s'ils allaient se réconcilier ! »

« Mais non Moony ! Que vas-tu chercher l ! Je n'espionnerai jamais mon filleul ! Et puis… »

Remus le coupa, l'air brusquement inquiet « D'ailleurs, peut-être devrions-nous aller les voir… juste pour savoir s'ils ne sont pas en train de se battre… J'espère qu'ils n'avaient pas pris leur baguette… Oh Merlin, ils ne se feraient quand même pas ça ! »

Le lycanthrope s'agitait de plus en plus et sortit sa baguette tout en commençant à se précipiter vers l'endroit où les deux amis se trouvaient.

« Non Remus ! » lui dit Sirius en le rattrapant et en le ramenant avec lui. « Ils vont bien, ils se sont même réconciliés ! »

« Une lueur de triomphe s'alluma alors dans les prunelles mordorées et Sirius se mordit la lèvre avant de dire « C'est petit ce que tu viens de faire là Moony ! »

« Oui je sais » lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais c'est efficace ! »

Sirius éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder Remus de haut en bas avec un regard brûlant qui ne dura que quelques secondes et que manqua l'homme-loup qui récupérait son panier.

« Moony » l'appela Sirius en lui prenant le panier des mains et en le reposant sous le regard perplexe de l'ancien professeur. « Grâce à ta nature de loup-garou, tu as certains sens plus développés que nous et tu as un esprit très aiguisé mais, parfois, je dois bien dire que tu es particulièrement obtus ! »

« Que veux-tu dire Pady ? » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Que, parfois, il y a des choses qui crèvent les yeux et que tu ne les vois pas toujours... A l'époque, James le savait sans que j'ai eu besoin de le lui dire… et même Snivellus le savait mais – Merlin sait pourquoi – il ne l'a jamais dit. Peut-être avait-il peur que je trouve enfin mon bonheur ! Je pense même que Harry le sait et que Draco aussi. Lily le savait également mais pas toi ! _Pas toi_ ! »

Remus était de plus en plus confus et fut pousser tout doucement contre un arbre par son ami de toujours.

« Remus, j'aime les loup-garous » dit Sirius en scrutant la réaction du lycanthrope.

« Et bien tu as de la chance parce que moi pas » répliqua son protagoniste en secouant légèrement la tête en signe de désarroi le plus total.

Comme il voyait que Remus ne comprenait pas le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer, Sirius reprit plus subtilement « Moony, je veux être ta louve ! »

« Q-Quoi ! » s'écria Remus en se demandant si Azkaban n'avait décidément pas rendu fou son ami.

« Enfin… je veux être ton loup Remy » rectifia Sirius en caressant la joue de l'autre homme. « Je veux être ta moitié pour la vie. Je veux être celui avec qui tu vivras et avec qui tu dormiras tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Je veux être celui qui t'apprendra toute la beauté de l'amour. Je t'aime Remus Lupin. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus de comment était ma vie avant que tu m'ais volé mon cœur. Dis-moi que j'ai une chance ! Donne-moi une raison d'espérer que ton cœur pourrait lutter contre ta nature de loup ! Je t'en pris Remus ! »

Le cœur de Remus battait à tout rompre et ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.

D'une voix tremblante et à un souffle des lèvres de Sirius, il murmura « Pourquoi mon cœur devrait-il lutter contre ma nature de loup ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas l'être unique dont tu m'as déjà parlé. Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas trouvé… ça ne peut donc pas être moi. »

« Non Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit » rectifia le lycanthrope en caressant à son tour la joue de l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas pu conquérir ma moitié parce qu'elle n'était pas venue à moi. Tu en as déduis que je ne l'avais pas trouvé mais c'est faux ! J'ai toujours su qui elle était… tout du moins, à l'époque de ma puberté… lorsque le besoin de s'accoupler a commencé à se faire sentir. »

Sirius, qui avait baissé la tête tant il était assommé par la tristesse, la releva d'un mouvement souple mais rapide et plongea ses beaux yeux gris dans ceux qui scintillaient d'espoir en face de lui et où une impression de chaleur intense en irradiait.

« Tu veux dire que tu connais cette personne ? » demanda Sirius qui se trouvait, de nouveau, à un souffle de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Oui » murmura Remus. « Je la… ou plutôt le… connais depuis l'âge de onze ans. »

« Le ? » répéta Sirius, le cœur battant.

« Oui » souffla Remus dont le cœur battait également à tout rompre. « Je l'ai toujours côtoyé, je l'ai vu grandir, je l'ai vu m'être arraché… pendant douze ans » ajouta-t-il en s'assombrissant. « Puis, je l'ai retrouvé et maintenant, je vis avec lui. Mon cœur n'aura pas à lutter contre ma nature Sirius parce que l'homme que j'aime, c'est toi ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement et captura les lèvres de Remus qui les entrouvrit instantanément pour savourer son premier baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sirius glisser sur la sienne, il gémit d'une voix rauque et commença à caresser le corps dur et chaud qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie.

« Sirius, je t'aime tant » soupira le lycanthrope en se pressant avidement contre lui. « Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais, j'aurais entrepris des choses bien avant mais j'avais peur de gâcher notre belle amitié. Mais je t'aime ! Et je te veux Sirius… » dit-il sous l'afflux de passion « mais pas ici ! » finit-il lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui qui lui était destiné glisser sous sa robe.

« Alors, rentrons à la maison et faisons l'amour ! » proposa Sirius en embrassant tout ce qui était Remus qui fondait sous ses caresses.

« D'accord ! » lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour se mettre à courir en direction de leur maison sous les regards ahuris des uns et des autres.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

« Et Ginny, tu crois qu'elle va continuer à pleurer longtemps à chaque fois qu'elle me verra ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

« Oh non, laisse ! Avec le temps, ça passera, elle se fera une raison ! »

Harry sourit, soulagé. C'est alors qu'il vit une petite tête blonde se pencher vers eux et fit un signe à Ron pour la lui montrer.

« Tu peux venir Malfoy ! » s'exclama Ron tandis que l'interpellé se précipitait vers eux. « Harry m'a dit que tu valais la peine d'être connu donc je vais repartir de zéro avec toi mais fais attention, à la première crasse vis-à-vis de moi, de Harry ou de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est fini ! Compris ? »

Draco acquiesça en prenant la main blanche constellée de tâche de rousseur qui s'était tendue et la serra.

Ils discutaient tous ensemble depuis cinq minutes à peine lorsqu'ils virent Sirius et Remus s'enfuirent en courant, main dans la main, vers leur maison.

Sans s'être le moins du monde concerter, les trois jeunes hommes s'exclamèrent en même temps « Et bien ! C'était pas trop tôt ! »

Ils s'observèrent ensuite avec des yeux ronds puis éclatèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que Hedwige vint se poser sur une branche qui se trouvait à la droite de Harry et à sa hauteur, pour l'appeler en hululant de toute la force de son gosier.

« Bonjour Hedwige » fit Harry en lui prenant la lettre du bec. C'était un courrier officiel de Poudlard.

Draco et Ron virent le brun froncer les sourcils et demandèrent en écho « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Dumbledore » répondit Harry d'un air très inquiet. « Il veut que Draco et moi revenions au collège immédiatement… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, totalement surpris. « Les vacances ne sont même pas terminées ! »

« Je sais et c'est bien pour cela que je m'inquiète ! Dumbledore n'a jamais fait ça, même quand Voldemort était toujours vivant ! Que peut-il bien nous vouloir ? » dit Harry à Draco qui secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Et il veut que nous partions quand ? » interrogea le blond.

« Cet après-midi ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent tour à tour avec la même expression sur le visage et la même interrogation dans les yeux.

Que se passait-il donc ?

A suivre… 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A/N**** : **Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'en ferai pas mais voulez-vous quand même un **petit** lemon pour Remus et Sirius ou pas ?


	11. Une chambre pour deux ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Valy, Margarita6, Apocalypse-Nox, Will Black, Onarluca, Lalouve, Nfertiti, Jo Lupin, Angélinadelacour, Lapieuvredudésert, Sevie Snake, Merawen, WendyMalfoy, Kero, Slipou, Manehou, Chris52, Eowyn Malfoy, Gaelle Griffondor, Alinemcb54, Inferno-Hell, Sefadora-Firewood, Sindra, Maxxine, Sarah Levana, Luwelin, Vif d'or, Keira-07, Juliette Subervie, Tatunette, Clochette, Inouko, Cyrano, Abella, Minerve, Sigridia, Papillonoir, Cybèle Adam, H, BoB Chiri, Adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue, Bins, Lululle, Warriormeuh, Lili ari, vertémeraude, Miony, Shinobu-Sû, Lanya, Jessy, Hermionedu69, Didinette207, Crystal d'avalon, Karo, ShadowSaphire : **Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à updater. Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps et je comprends toutes les personnes qui ont pu penser que j'avais peut-être abandonné la fic mais je tiens à les rassurer : Je ne laisserai jamais tomber une de mes histoires ! C'est un de mes principes car, en tant que lectrice, je n'apprécie pas lorsqu'un auteur arrête une fic que j'aime. Aussi, certaines personnes craignent que je n'écrive pas de lemon Harry/Draco parce que j'en écris un Sirius/Remus. Mon couple principal étant Harry/Dray et ma fic étant classée M, anciennement R, il y aura bien un lemon au minium avec eux – l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Ce ne sera tout simplement pas pour maintenant car la fic, pour le moment, ne s'y prête pas. Vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous aurez lu le chapitre ;)

**Lola Reeds **: J'ai bien peur que Severus ne reste célibataire parce que chez moi, c'est soit Riry, soit personne. Mais, à la limite, tu peux t'imaginer qu'il ait pu recréer un clone de Harry (pas très étique tout ça mais bon… Lol) et qu'il se repaît secrètement et tous les soirs de ses charmes :)

**Escargot : **Oui, j'avais bien reçu ta review au chapitre 9 et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mentionné ton nom. Je fais toujours attention à ne pas oublier quelqu'un pourtant. Excuse-moi encore et gros poutoux spéciaux pour toi pour me faire pardonner.

**Tama : **Grosse frustration pour moi ; ta review avait été coupée donc je n'ai pas su ce que tu avais voulu me dire ;;

**Procne Aesoris : **La scène dans la fontaine peut être considérée comme un lemon vu que c'est une scène détaillée avec attouchements sexuels mais ils n'ont quand même pas fait l'amour, ce qui est sûr qu'ils feront plus tard.

**Shiny-MisS : **Moi aussi j'aime les HP/SB/RL mais là, ça ne peut pas en être une ; pas avec le contexte que j'ai créé mais j'en écrirais peut-être une un jour.

**Crackos : **Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon Sirius/Remus auparavant.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Ta review m'a fait trop rire :D

**Noa Black : **J'espère que ton ordi va mieux.

**Zick : **Vi, Ron est bi et, dans ma fic, il est toujours attiré par Hermione même s'il peut rencontrer des hommes qui ne le laissent pas indifférents.

**Kyzara : **J'espère que tu vas aimé mon lemon RL/SB vu qu'apparemment, ce couple n'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé.

**Diosa : **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon couple principal est et reste Harry/Draco.

**Smirnoff : **Qu'as-tu pensé des HPSS, si tu en as lu ?

**Farahon : **Non, Harry et Draco n'ont pas encore fait l'amour.

**Hannange : **Tu sais que c'est grandement grâce à toi que j'update aujourd'hui… parce que j'ai eu (je ne sais pas pourquoi. Lol) vraiment l'impression que tu avais l'air d'y tenir. J'espère donc que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ;)

**Lem Black : **Deux de tes reviews ont été coupées. De ce fait, je n'ai pas compris tout ce que tu voulais me dire.

**Lily : **Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Sirius (et j'aime toujours ce personnage d'ailleurs), même s'il avait de gros défauts mais qui n'en a pas ? J'ai regretté qu'il meurt et j'espère que Harry, Remus ou Neville (voire les trois) vont faire payer Bellatrix Lestrange… et Kreacher qui est quand même, en partie, responsable de sa mort aussi.

**Gray angel : **Je suis flattée que mes histoires te plaisent, surtout que tu me dis ne pas beaucoup lire de fics en Français :)

* * *

**Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ron et Harry se sont réconciliés et Ron accepte de faire plus ample connaissance avec Draco. Ginny est toujours bouleversée par le fait que Dray et Harry sont gay et mariés. Et à la fin du chapitre, ils ont reçu une lettre de Dumbledore leur demandant de revenir rapidement à Poudlard (ils sont encore en vacances mais pour quelques jours seulement). Quant à Remus et Sirius, ils se sont enfin avoués leur attirance l'un pour l'autre et, à la fin du chap 10, ne pensaient qu'à rejoindre une chambre au plus vite. Héhéhé.

Soit dit en passant, vous avez répondu favorablement à ma question concernant un éventuel lemon entre les deux maraudeurs donc il est présent dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**UN HOTE INATTENDU**

**Chapitre 11 : Une chambre pour deux ?**

Après avoir informé la famille Weasley et Hermione de leur départ forcé et les avoir longuement embrassés, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent avec lenteur vers la maison de Sirius et Remus. Ils savaient que les deux hommes étaient, en ce moment-même, en train de faire des choses inavouables dans leur propriété.

« Draco… » commença Harry avec gêne. « Je suis très content pour Sirius et Remus… J'avais bien remarqué certains signes qui ne trompaient pas et… je suis aussi content qu'ils… euh… profitent de leur amour mais… mais… » Harry s'interrompit et plongea ses prunelles désespérées dans celles qui reflétaient la même lueur catastrophée. « Il faut qu'on récupère nos affaires ! Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait qu'on vienne immédiatement ! Et si… et si… on entre dans la maison et qu'on les retrouve… qu'on les retrouve… »

Troublé, Draco hochait la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Il n'y aurait pas que nous qui serions embarrassés ! » répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Harry en se mordant la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour prendre nos malles et les prévenir ? On attend qu'ils aient fini ? »

« Je te dirais bien oui mais ils en ont peut-être pour longtemps et les mots de Dumbledore étaient explicites. On doit revenir au plus vite ! »

Harry soupira et proposa « On peut peut-être leur écrire un message qu'on déposera sur la table du salon. On pourrait aussi leur dire que s'ils veulent de plus amples explications, ils n'ont qu'à aller voir les Weasley… ou mieux, se rendre à Poudlard eux-mêmes ! »

Le blond fit un nouveau signe affirmatif de la tête et surenchérit « On peut rentrer discrètement dans la maison après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la table… »

Le brun rougit mais ne dit rien. Il écouta son mari poursuivre « On monte les escaliers sans bruit mais le plus vite que nous pouvons en espérant qu'ils n'y sont pas non plus ! A voir leur empressement de tout à l'heure, on peut se demander s'ils ont réussi à atteindre l'une des chambres ! »

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie mais resta toujours coi tandis que le Serpentard ajoutait « On file dans nos chambres et on prend nos affaires le plus rapidement possible et ensuite, on s'en va ! »

« OK ! » dit le Gryffondor avec appréhension. « Il faut que nous écrivions la lettre tout de suite comme ça nous n'aurons plus qu'à la placer sur la table… »

« Oui ! » conclut Draco en sortant sa baguette pour transfigurer une fleur en crayon et une feuille en morceau de parchemin.

Harry s'en saisit et commença à écrire.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sirius et Remus avaient couru cinq cents mètres lorsque le désir avait été trop fort pour qu'ils puissent le contenir encore plus longtemps et avaient donc décidé de transplaner directement dans la chambre de Remus.

Là-bas, les deux hommes avaient arraché leurs vêtements avec une fureur démesurée pour remplacer la rude étoffe par le velouté de leurs mains et la douceur de leurs bouches. Et depuis qu'ils avaient basculé sur le lit, ils ne faisaient que se goûter et se toucher. Les doigts de l'un voulaient connaître tout ce qui était le corps de l'autre et leurs lèvres ne faisaient qu'être happées avec violence ou tendresse par leurs pairs, affamées et amoureuses.

Sirius haletait bruyamment et dévorait du regard la seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment voulue entre ses draps et le comblait de ses mains talentueuses.

Remus était vierge mais il compensait son inexpérience par son amour et sa soif de Sirius.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura le lycanthrope, les yeux brillants.

Sirius releva sa tête qui était penchée sur le torse de son compagnon, affairé à martyriser ses mamelons de sa langue experte, et lui sourit de ce sourire séducteur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Je t'aime aussi Remus ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que mon cœur ne se souvient plus du reste ! » lui dit-il avant de venir capturer de nouveau ses lèvres avec une passion désespérée.

Remus gémit sous cette adoration de tout son être et enfouit ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires qui lui caressaient la peau, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son désir.

« Oh mon amour ! » soupira l'homme aux yeux mordorés tandis que son amant parcourait de sa langue mouillée toutes les fines cicatrices qui lui striaient le corps et par ce geste, lui prouvait que ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé laid pouvait être beau.

De sa bouche, Sirius taquina l'intérieur des cuisses de Remus avant de venir embrasser ses testicules, le faisant rougir mais aussi haleter toujours plus forts des mots d'encouragements.

« C'est bon, Sirius… Si bon ! »

Entendre Remus pousser des râles rauques de plaisir ne faisait qu'enflammer les reins de son compagnon qui grogna de désir avant de sourire avec anticipation et gourmandise.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de soulever ses reins à la recherche des lèvres de son amant mais ne s'en formalisait plus. Sa pudeur, sa vague crainte et son embarras s'étaient totalement enfuis lorsqu'il avait vu tout l'amour qui imprégnait les iris d'acier. Son cœur débordait tellement d'émotions qu'il ne contenait plus, que des larmes de joie se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il se cambra comme un arc lorsqu'une langue chaude et tendre se mit à laper la tête violacée de son membre gonflé.

Sirius honora ce sexe tendu en se permettant de glisser des doigts fébriles et huileux dans son intimité humide. Remus ne se crispa pas un seul instant à cette intrusion. Au contraire, il murmura des paroles incoercibles mais encourageantes et ouvrit davantage ses jambes.

« J'ai envie de toi, Sirius ! Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! » réussit à dire le lycanthrope en élevant plus ardemment ses hanches à sa rencontre.

Sirius sourit encore et versa un peut plus d'huile sur sa main qui venait de quitter le fourreau de chair de son compagnon et il lubrifia son érection d'un mouvement leste.

Remus fixait d'un air affamé cette main luisante qui masturbait la verge pourpre pour la lubrifier et la salive lui monta aux lèvres lorsque la pensée de l'avoir en lui s'imposa dans son esprit torturé par le désir.

Sirius lâcha son sexe et vint se placer au-dessus de Remus qui le suivit des yeux, plongeant ses prunelles assombries dans celles qui le comblaient de son amour sans avoir à recourir à des mots.

Des lèvres pleines s'emparèrent des siennes et il sentit la rondeur du gland pourpre venir se presser contre son anneau de muscles avant de le pénétrer avec une lenteur qui le laissa pantelant.

Remus s'attendait à de la douleur ; il ne ressentit que plaisir.

Sirius commença à se mouvoir en lui et les vagues qui submergeaient son corps n'étaient plus faites que de feu.

« Tu es mien maintenant ! » murmura Sirius en capturant encore et encore sa bouche rougie.

Les coups de rein de Sirius étaient pure magie et Remus se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Il enroula ses longues jambes autour du bassin mouvant de son amant et s'accorda à son rythme de plus en plus furieux.

Il entendait Sirius gémir de plus en plus souvent et savoir qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours lui refit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Remus agrippa les fesses bombées du bel adonis qui comblait tous ses vœux et accrut le rythme. Il se donnait avec fougue et mourait de plaisir lorsque sa prostate sensible était touchée.

« Je t'aime Remy ! » entendit-il tandis que l'extase amoureuse l'envahissait pour la première fois de sa vie.

De sentir l'anus de son amant se contracter autour de son sexe amena Sirius à la jouissance et il se répandit dans la douce chaleur de Remus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et savourait leur sentiment de plénitude et de profonde satisfaction.

« On remet ça dans cinq minutes ! » s'exclama Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Remus ricana et lui envoya son oreiller sur la figure. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se mettre à chahuter dans le lit avec allégresse et insouciance.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry passa sa tête à travers la porte entrouverte et avertit Draco qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le salon. Là-bas, ils y déposèrent promptement la lettre et tentèrent de s'engager dans l'escalier.

« Il n'y a personne ! » murmura le blond en rassurant son mari.

Tous deux se dépêchèrent alors de grimper les marches en faisant une attention extrême à ne faire aucun bruit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres, ils perçurent un gémissement et rougirent furieusement avant de se regarder un bref instant pour se détourner le moment d'après. Ils s'engouffrèrent au plus vite dans leur chambre respective et en quelques secondes leurs malles étaient prêtes.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte de communication qui le séparait de la chambre de Draco et lui demanda s'il avait tout pris.

« Oui ! » lui répondit-il en pénétrant dans l'autre pièce. « Et toi ? »

« Aussi ! » répliqua le brun en s'approchant d'une grande armoire. « J'ai juste à récupérer mon balai et c'est bon ! »

Il ouvrit le meuble et s'empara de son éclair de feu.

« Comment on fait pour aller à Poudlard ? » demanda aussitôt le Serpentard en essayant d'ignorer un autre gémissement provenant d'une pièce qui ne se situait pas très loin de celle de son mari.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant et s'interdit de rougir quand des bruits de matelas frappant fortement contre un sommier se firent entendre.

« Je pense que tu peux transplaner avec moi ! » lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas transplaner ! Je n'ai pas mon permis ! Je ne sais même pas comment on fait ! » rétorqua Draco.

« Je sais tout ça mais je ne te disais pas de transplaner _toi _! Ce que nous pouvons faire c'est transplaner ensemble mais c'est moi qui le ferais et toi, tu n'auras juste qu'à t'accrocher fortement à moi ! » dit-il en se sentant soulagé que les bruits de matelas aient cessé après quelques derniers gémissements qui ne ressemblaient pas à une quelconque douleur.

« Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait transplaner qu'individuellement ! Je croyais que c'était impossible de transplaner à deux quand quelqu'un ne le faisait pas soi-même ! » s'exclama le blond en fronçant les sourcils, complètement déconcerté.

« Oui ! Pour la plupart des sorciers, c'est impossible ! » rétorqua-t-il en rougissant d'embarras. « Mais… Mais, j'y arrive… mais pas quand il y a plus de deux personnes avec moi ! »

« Comment ça se fait que tu y arrives ? » s'étonna son mari.

Harry ne perdait pas de sa rougeur, au contraire et il baissa les yeux.

« C'est… C'est parce que… j'en ai le pouvoir… »

« Tu veux dire que c'est parce que tu es… puissant ? » demanda Draco en comprenant ce que son vis-à-vis lui expliquait à mots couverts.

« Oui ! » répondit le Gryffondor avec gêne.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé parler des pouvoirs qu'il avait et que d'autres sorciers plus âgés et plus expérimentés que lui n'avaient pas. Ce pouvoir l'avait conduit à être confronté à la jalousie de bien des autres mages ou élèves et, il fut un temps où Draco en avait fait partie… tout comme Ron.

Cependant, Harry fut déconcerté de voir que son mari le dévisageait avec un sérieux et une admiration dépourvus de toute envie.

« Harry, je sais qu'à une époque, je jalousais tout ce que tu avais et tout ce que tu étais mais maintenant, c'est fini et je ne te déteste plus. Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas que tu rougisses des dons que tu as mais plutôt que tu en sois fier ! Moi, en tout cas, je suis fier de toi ! »

Harry fut tellement touché par les mots visiblement sincères qui venaient d'être émis pas son ancienne Némésis qu'il en demeura muet et lorsqu'il put enfin recouvrer la parole, il ouvrit la bouche avec émotion, prêt à lui avouer tout ce que son cœur ressentait.

Draco vit dans les yeux verts un amour pareil au sien et en fut ému. Il vit aussi que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose et il était avide d'entendre ce qu'il désirait lui dire.

« Approche donc, petit louveteau, que je t'apprenne comment Padfoot sait remuer la queue ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche-bée et vit Draco devenir aussi rouge que lui.

Les bruits de matelas avaient repris.

« Fais plutôt attention au grand méchant loup, Paddy, il pourrait bien te manger ! »

« Alors qu'il me montre son appétit et je lui montre le mien… »

Draco et Harry se fixaient avec horreur ne pensant qu'à fuir n'importe où et par n'importe quel moyen. Alors d'un même mouvement, ils agrippèrent leurs affaires, se prirent par la main et se précipitèrent vers la sortie avant d'en entendre davantage.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry enroula ses bras autour du corps de son mari qui s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Une seconde plus tard, la place était vide. Harry n'avait jamais transplané aussi vite de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne s'échangèrent ni un regard, ni une parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés à Poudlard.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la Grande Salle que Dumbledore les rejoignait déjà.

« Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Draco ! » les accueillit-il d'un ton chaleureux que démentait ses yeux qui ne pétillaient pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère que vous avez passé tous les deux de bonnes vacances ! »

Ses iris bleus lancèrent quelques étincelles et Harry sut que Dumbledore savait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Draco cet été mais il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant la lueur complice s'éteindre de ses prunelles.

« Très bonnes, Monsieur ! » répliqua Draco qui n'avait rien perçu du tout.

« Bien ! » sourit le vieux sorcier en souriant furtivement. « Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai adressé une lettre aussi pressante… »

« Oui ! » répliqua le Serpentard avec sincérité.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans mon bureau pour parler de tout cela ! » fit-il en faisant demi-tour. « Il y a quelques personnes qui souhaitent vous parler et le château n'est plus aussi désert qu'il l'était il y a une semaine. Les professeurs ont déjà fait leur rentrée » expliqua-t-il tandis que les deux étudiants le suivaient à pas rapides pour ne pas se faire distancer. « Les élèves ne tarderont pas non plus et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour vous que vous soyez au courant des mots qui se murmurent au ministère avant que tout ce petit monde ne revienne étudier. »

« Quels mots se murmurent au ministère, Professeur ? » demanda le Survivant avec étonnement.

« Et qui veut nous parler ? » renchérit le blond avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore s'arrêta promptement de marcher et refit demi-tour pour faire face aux deux autres. Ceux-ci durent piler pour ne pas percuter le directeur et levèrent les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il murmurait.

« Je ne peux pas tout vous dire ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les murs ont des oreilles. Tout ce que je peux vous révéler avant que vous entriez dans mon bureau est qu'il y a deux hommes du ministère qui vous attendent pour annuler votre mariage ! »

Ces mots furent un grand choc pour Draco et Harry qui demeurèrent sans voix tandis que Dumbledore poursuivait avec discrétion en regardant le Serpentard « Il va falloir vous préparer, Draco, ils ne vous veulent pas du bien et sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour vous séparer tous les deux. Je suis là bien sûr pour vous protéger et faire office de témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant dix sept ans mais aussi pour ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Vous savez ce qui se dit sur vous, Draco ! »

Ce dernier acquiesça, l'air grave et Harry pouvait le sentir se crisper à côté de lui.

Le cœur du Survivant battait à tout rompre, comme s'il allait affronter une autre bataille funeste et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait mal tournée. Il s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions mais le directeur ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

« Il faut que nous y allions maintenant ! Ils savent que vous êtes arrivés et ils seraient bien capables de venir à notre rencontre s'ils jugent que nous n'arrivons pas assez vite ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de garder votre calme et de répondre à leurs questions le plus brièvement possibles. Ne leur donner pas des informations supplémentaires que ce qu'ils vous demanderont. Ils pourraient s'en servir contre vous et n'oubliez pas que je suis là et que je les empêcherai de vous demander plus que nécessaire… Je n'étais pas pour leur venue ici mais le ministre en a décidé autrement ! » conclut-il en arrivant devant le Griffon de pierre à qui il énonça le mot de passe.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans l'escalier qui se mit à tourner, les emmenant dans le bureau où deux envoyés du ministère les attendaient, l'air fermé et malveillant.

« Bonjour ! » firent-ils d'une même voix en voyant les deux étudiants entrer dans la pièce. Ils détaillèrent tout d'abord Harry avec un visage neutre mais respectueux puis l'un s'attarda sur Draco avec une lueur méprisante dans les yeux tandis que l'autre l'ignorait superbement.

Harry crispa les poings et vit Draco se raidir.

« Asseyez-vous ! » dit avec suffisance l'homme à la courte chevelure châtaine qui avait regardé de haut son mari.

Choqués par tant de désinvolture et de sans-gêne, Harry et Draco regardèrent Dumbledore en attendant l'assentiment à cet ordre et le virent acquiescer d'un mouvement discret de la tête. Ils s'assirent donc l'un à côté de l'autre et se retrouvèrent devant les deux hommes qui fixaient, à présent, le directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez tout de l'affaire et j'ose espérer que vous ne vous opposerez pas à la décision du ministère. Ainsi, il serait souhaitable que vous n'interfériez pas dans notre explication auprès de Monsieur Potter et de Malfoy ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter sont tous deux des élèves de Poudlard, placés sous ma responsabilité. Vous comprendrez donc que je ferai ce qu'il conviendra que je fasse » dit-il, sibyllin.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains le fusilla du regard avant de reporter ses prunelles d'un bleu très pâle et glacial sur Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, je crois savoir que vous êtes parfaitement au courant du mariage de convenance qui a fait l'objet d'un contrat magique le 21 mars 1980 à l'initiative de vos parents ainsi que de Narcissa Black-Malfoy sous couvert des témoins suivants : Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore ici présent. »

Harry hésita un bref instant et dit « Oui ! » d'un ton calme. Il ne servait à rien de mentir et il n'avait aucune honte à être le mari de Draco.

« Ce genre de pratique n'est pas très appréciée du gouvernement magique et nous le tolérons en temps de guerre pour ce qui est de la protection de certaines personnes. Ainsi, vous comprendrez qu'un mariage de convenance peut être pratiqué sous peu de conditions et situations extrêmes _et_ sous l'accord du ministère. Or, le contrat qui a été signé le 21 mars 1980 n'avait pas été validé par le ministère ! Aucune autorisation n'avait été donnée et aucune autorité compétente n'avait d'ailleurs été prévenue. Pour nous, tout ceci est donc illégal et doit être annulé ! »

Dumbledore prit alors la parole. « Etant un témoin direct de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, je peux attester que le ministère était parfaitement au courant et qu'un de ses représentants était présent lors de… »

Mais l'homme ne le laissa pas finir. « Personne, au ministère, n'a pu certifié une quelconque présence. De plus, aucun papier n'avait été rempli ! »

« Le représentant du gouvernement a été assassiné par un mangemort une semaine après l'union passée, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas eu d'écho au ministère mais les papiers ont bien été faits… mais je suppose qu'ils ont été _perdus_… comme beaucoup d'autres… » railla le directeur.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais lança un regard à Dumbledore qui lui disait explicitement qu'il pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec ce genre de réflexions mais personne n'était dupe. Le vieil homme était toujours le sorcier le plus puissant avec Harry et donc, personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui.

Harry déglutit pourtant avec peine et sentit ses entrailles s'alourdir. Il pouvait également entendre la respiration de Draco qui, d'habitude, était parfaitement silencieuse. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui et lui prit la main pour la serrer. Personne ne pouvait voir ce geste grâce aux robes qu'ils portaient et il fut heureux de sentir la main de son mari lui rendre son étreinte.

L'homme aux yeux couleur glacier sortit deux papiers de sa mallette de cuir de dragon.

« Cependant » poursuivit-il d'un ton monocorde. « il s'agit tout de même d'un contrat magique et donc, il ne peut pas être brisé ainsi. Mais heureusement pour nous et pour vous, Monsieur Potter, il nous reste un moyen… »

Le sorcier éleva la première feuille qu'il avait dans la main et commença à la lire à haute voix.

« _En ce jour du 21 mars 1980, sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage les deux héritiers à naître des familles Malfoy et Potter. Ce lien réalisé par contrat magique ne pourra aucunement être dissous, exception faite en cas de trahison de l'un des deux époux envers son conjoint et qui est répertoriée dans le document B joint au contrat… »_

Le cœur battant, Harry se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco peu de temps auparavant.

_« … Mais où est ce maudit document B ! »_ avait-il demandé à son nouveau et inattendu mari.

_« Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé ! J'aurais bien voulu le lire moi aussi mais je crois que ma mère la brûler pour pas que je mette un jour la main dessus. »_

L'homme arrêta sa lecture et tourna sa première feuille pour pouvoir lire la deuxième.

« Et voici le document B en question » dit-il d'un ton où perçait une légère jubilation, avant de le lire. « La notice jointe atteste que le contrat peut être déclaré comme nul et non avenu si l'un des époux trahit son conjoint de quelque manière que ce soit, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, psychologiquement ou magiquement. L'intégrité des personnes doit être conservée, ainsi que le respect d'autrui… Je vous passe les autres conditions, Messieurs, étant donné que cette première partie vous concerne et annule votre union ! »

A ces mots, Draco se redressa d'un bond et s'exclama avec virulence « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Harry est mon mari ! Rien n'a été bafoué ! Je ne l'ai jamais trahi ! »

L'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé éclata alors de rire avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour dire avec condescendance.

« Rien que le fait d'être un Malfoy quand l'homme avec qui vous avez été uni est un Potter est un trahison ! Votre père était un mangemort et nous devons tous notre salut à Monsieur Potter ici présent. Il est donc inconcevable qu'il puisse rester lié à vous… Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus prendre les dispositions nécessaires quant aux personnes qui ont fait ce contrat… sauf Madame Narcissa Malfoy qui a déjà été contactée par la justice il y a deux heures à présent et qui devra répondre de ses actes devant le ministre ! »

Harry empêcha Draco de se ruer vers l'homme qui se moquait de lui avec beaucoup de plaisir et ils l'entendirent finir « Etant donné que Monsieur Harry Potter était un bébé lorsqu'il a été marié, il n'était pas responsable des agissements de ses tuteurs légaux et donc ne peut être reproché d'illégalité. Il en est de même pour Malfoy Draco qui devra pourtant se soumettre à certaines questions de notre part lundi prochain, lors de notre deuxième et dernière visite à Poudlard. Ayant été de simples témoins, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre Sirius Black ou Albus Dumbledore. Nous vous recontacterons lundi, Malfoy ! Et nous reviendrons avec les papiers d'annulation du mariage. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, Monsieur Potter, vous ne resterez pas très longtemps uni à cette vermine ! »

Harry empêcha une fois de plus son mari de se jeter sur les deux hommes et bâillonna sa bouche d'une de ses mains en lui murmurant à l'oreille de se calmer tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait d'eux pour défendre son élève.

Lorsque les envoyés du ministère furent partis, raccompagnés dehors par Hagrid qui, visiblement, les attendait, Draco s'écria avec fureur « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé leur sauter dessus ? »

Harry fixa les yeux acier et répondit « Parce que s'attaquer à eux était dangereux, surtout dans la position où ils t'ont placé ! Je n'avais pas envie que tu aies des problèmes ! Et vu la façon dont ils se comportaient, tu en aurais eu si je t'avais laissé faire ! Ils n'attendaient que ça ! »

« Harry a raison, Draco ! » dit doucement le directeur en revenant vers eux. « Je vous avais dit de surtout garder votre calme. Vous avez eu de la chance : ils ne vous ont pas posé de questions ! »

« Mais ils vont revenir lundi prochain ! » s'exclama Harry avec colère.

« Et ils s'en prennent à ma mère ! » enrageait Draco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Dumbledore en le tutoyant, fait qui n'était pas habituel mais que ne sembla pas remarquer le Serpentard. « Ils ont dit ça pour te faire réagir mais ils ne peuvent rien faire contre elle ! Le contrat a été fait en temps de guerre, ce qui combine une situation exceptionnelle qui amène a des comportements exceptionnels. De plus, il y a prescription ! Pour les mariages arrangés, c'est 17 ans après naissance des deux époux… sauf s'ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont été mariés mais vous, vous, le saviez tous les deux, même si c'est récent !… Comme vous le voyez, c'est l'âge de la majorité qui compte pour les sorciers Britanniques et vous êtes tous les deux majeurs. Il est donc trop tard pour qu'ils puissent attaquer Narcissa ! »

« Mais ils vont passer lundi prochain ! » insista Harry.

« C'est dans cinq jours ! » dit Dumbledore.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre.

« Il y a un passage du document B dont ils ne vous ont pas parlé ! » continua-t-il en baissant les yeux et en jouant avec une de ses plumes.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout comme Draco qui était confus de voir les joues du directeur prendre une délicate teinte rosée.

« Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pensé que je pourrais vous en toucher un mot, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont accordés cinq jours avant de revenir, sinon, ils auraient été plus rapides… »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Professeur ? » demanda Harry, impatient de connaître la suite.

« Il y a bien un moyen de dissoudre ce contrat, avec les clauses qu'ils vous ont cités. Tant que vous étiez considérés irresponsables lors de votre mariage à cause de votre jeune âge et la condition de Draco… ou plutôt de son père qui était mangemort… ce qui entache le nom des Malfoy, le ministère peut annuler votre union… pour trahison morale et incapacité de décision. Vous redeviendrez donc célibataires et je ne pense pas que Draco ait des problèmes, même après son entretien de lundi… Cependant, si vous décidez de rester mariés, il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire qui consolidera le contrat définitivement ! Ceci arrêtera toute procédure contre Draco… »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver ? » demanda le blond avec angoisse et ne pensant pas que les deux hommes allaient le laisser en paix ainsi.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Dumbledore rétorqua « Ils étaient bien déterminés à te faire du tort. Tu sais que ton nom n'est plus respecté à présent et qu'il est synonyme pour beaucoup de meurtriers et de partisans de Voldemort. Pour l'instant, j'œuvre pour que tu sois acquitté de tout soupçon auprès de la communauté sorcière mais ton innocence et ta fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix ne sont pas encore ancrées dans les esprits. Je pense que ça prendra du temps, Draco… »

'Sauf si Harry t'accepte comme époux' ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Mais concrètement, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi parce qu'il n'a été prouvé que seul ton père était mangemort... Méfies-toi juste de tes réactions ! Si tu laisses ta violence te dicter sa loi, là, ils pourront se servir de cette arme contre toi ! »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry reprit « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Comment peut-on arrêter tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'annoté de plus sur le document B ? »

Les joues de Dumbledore rosirent à nouveau et la curiosité piqua alors de plus belle les deux étudiants.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit « Il n'y a qu'une façon pour montrer que l'union est voulue et donc que la procédure d'annulation du contrat peut être interrompue… Il s'agit de la consommation du mariage ! »

Harry et Draco en restèrent bouche-bée.

« Si vous consommez votre union, il s'agira d'un vœu consenti de rester mariés et personne ne pourra rien faire contre cela… »

« Et je serais lavé de tout soupçon car le Survivant n'épouserait pas quelqu'un en qui il n'aurait pas confiance ! » s'exclama le Serpentard dont le visage s'éclairait par cette nouvelle perspective.

Harry baissa les yeux et se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il resta muet et entendit Dumbledore ajouter « Vous devriez en discuter seul à seul… mais, rappelez-vous que vous n'avez que jusqu'à lundi ! »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du Gryffondor.

« Oh Merlin ! » sourit Draco qui se voyait déjà faisant l'amour à son mari pour la première fois.

Dumbledore rougit bel et bien lorsqu'il conclut « Il faudra donc que vous me disiez s'il faut que je réserve une chambre pour vous deux ou si vous rester dans vos dortoirs respectifs… »

Harry se sentit rougir également et s'empêcha de s'approcher du mur pour se taper la tête contre la roche dure.

Draco, quant à lui, ne pouvait ôter le sourire extatique qui s'était logé sur son visage et il déclara de prime abord, sans concerter son mari « Je pense qu'une chambre pour deux serait très bien ! Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

_A suivre…_


	12. Par les liens sacrés du mariage

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**NdA : **Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. Je ne comptais pas la terminer maintenant mais écrire encore deux chaps ; cependant, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de condenser les deux derniers en un seul chapitre. J'espère que la conclusion de l'histoire vous plaira.

Désolée, je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois-ci mais je vous remercie tous. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce dernier chap que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je vous adore tous et vous fais de gros poutoux :)

* * *

**UN HOTE INATTENDU**

**Chapitre 12 : Par les liens sacrés du mariage**

Harry avait pris la fuite.

Draco devait le chercher depuis un petit moment déjà mais il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite à sa rencontre. Il appréhendait trop leur confrontation et ce qu'il devrait dire à son mari.

Depuis que le Serpentard avait su qu'ils n'avaient qu'à consommer leur mariage pour voir tous ses soucis fondre comme neige au soleil, un enthousiasme fébrile ne l'avait pas quitté et il n'avait eu de cesse de lancer des petits regards intéressés au corps de son mari. Harry avait également très bien perçu le message contenu dans le flot presque ininterrompu de paroles de Draco qui étaient destinées à le faire fléchir et le convaincre de faire l'amour avec lui. Tout cela avait mis Harry très mal à l'aise.

Il avait déjà dit clairement, plusieurs fois à son compagnon, que leur première fois serait un moment de partage spontané et d'amour, une nouvelle preuve de tendresse et d'affection et non pas une sorte d'obligation programmée pour se décharger des problèmes que Draco avait. Harry voulait que leur première fois survienne _naturellement_, qu'elle soit le prolongement de caresses et de baisers en vue de donner et de prendre plus de plaisir et de bonheur. S'ils faisaient l'amour ce soir, il aurait toujours dans l'esprit qu'ils ne partageraient pas plus que des fluides corporels et un plaisir stérile qui n'aurait été enflammé que par la peur de voir leur union définitivement brisée.

Comment pouvait-il dire à Draco qu'il ne voulait pas que leur mariage soit consommé ainsi ? Et comment le Serpentard allait-il réagir ? Penserait-il que Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment et donc, qu'il n'était là que pour le meilleur et non pour le pire ?

'Il va penser que je le trahie' se dit Harry dans sa tête.

Il soupira longuement puis, décida d'aller rejoindre les quelques professeurs et Draco qui devaient très certainement s'apprêter à dîner dans la Grande Salle à présent.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry remarqua que Draco mangeait avec un bel appétit et avait l'air particulièrement heureux et serein. Il soupira intérieurement et, de sa fourchette, tritura un peu plus la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« Harry » l'appela tout à coup Dumbledore qui était assis non loin de lui. « Comment se portent Remus et Sirius ? »

Du bout de la table, on pût entendre un bruit faible qui sembla à Harry être un reniflement méprisant mais il se détourna rapidement du professeur Snape qui avalait une nouvelle bouchée de gratin d'aubergines et répondit au directeur.

« Ils vont très bien… » commença-t-il en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir tandis que les souvenirs les plus récents qu'il avait d'eux revenaient à sa mémoire. Il entendit Draco s'étouffer avec sa viande, dû à un gloussement incontrôlable mais décida de passer outre et poursuivit « La dernière fois que je les aie vu, ils étaient… indisponibles alors je leur ai laissé une lettre pour les prévenir de notre départ, à Draco et à moi, mais je pense que vous les verrez très bientôt… dès qu'ils seront au courant en fait… »

Dumbledore acquiesça, le visage neutre et expliqua « Oui, j'aimerais bien les voir pour discuter un peu avec eux des nouvelles et voir comment ils vont… La dernière fois, j'ai trouvé Remus très fatigué ! »

« Oh non, il avait l'air en pleine forme ! » s'exclama Harry avant de s'arrêter tandis qu'un éclat de rire retentissait dans la grande salle. Draco fit alors mine de laisser tomber sa serviette pour pouvoir rire en dessous de la table.

Perplexes, Dumbledore et certains professeurs tournèrent leurs regards vers le blond mais ne dirent rien.

Harry rougit.

« Bien, je suis content de voir que je ne lui donne pas trop de travail… Je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit surmené… Mais tel que je connais Sirius et son instinct de protection, il doit prendre soin de Remus ! »

Cette fois-ci, Draco – qui s'était redressé - s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser bruyamment mais toujours en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues et le professeur McGonagall le regardait d'un air outré tandis que Snape fronçait les sourcils en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

« Oh.. euh… oui… il en prend soin ! » répondit Harry, rouge pivoine, qui ne savait pas comment se sortir de là.

Draco se tenait les côtes.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Dumbledore qui semblait commencé à comprendre.

Ne pouvant répondre autrement, le blond acquiesça de la tête.

Le directeur pensa préférable de ne pas questionner davantage Harry sur les deux maraudeurs et détourna la conversation sur un tout autre sujet, qui n'engageait, cette fois-ci, que les professeurs – laissant courtoisement à Harry et Draco le temps de se reprendre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Vous verrez, Harry Potter, Monsieur » s'exclama Dobby. « La chambre est très agréable ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à la mention de _la_ chambre et non pas _des_ chambres mais se tut. Il continua de suivre l'elfe de maison qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement en le voyant arriver dans les cuisines. Draco marchait à côté de lui et le Gryffondor avait l'impression que ses yeux gris flamboyaient de plus en plus à mesure que leurs pas les emmenaient vers leur nouveau logis.

Harry aurait voulu le détromper tout de suite sur ce qui ne se ferait pas le soir-même mais préféra s'expliquer avec lui lorsqu'il serait seul.

Une fois arrivés dans leur appartement, ils en firent rapidement le tour et furent agréablement surpris par les décors et la composition des quartiers. Puis, ils permirent à Dobby de faire les louanges de son idole avant de refermer la porte sur lui – laissant le couple en tête à tête.

« Enfin seul ! » s'exclama Draco qui s'approchait de son partenaire.

Ce dernier leva une main rapide pour le tenir à distance et dit, d'un ton précipité « Draco, avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit et que tu ne t'imagines plein de choses, il faut que je te dise que je refuse de consommer notre mariage ce soir ! »

L'expression du blond passa de la surprise à la perplexité, puis du désappointement à l'incompréhension et à la peur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup, incertain.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi Dray ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que notre première fois soit romantique, mutuellement consentie et que l'on soit totalement prêt. Je veux que nous le voulions vraiment et nous pas que nous le faisions comme pour nous débarrasser d'une formalité ! C'est très important pour moi ! »

« Pour moi, ce n'est pas une formalité, Harry ! Si je veux te faire l'amour, ce n'est pas pour ces raisons-là ! Je me fiche complètement de ces envoyés du ministère et de l'opinion des gens vis-à-vis de moi ou de mon nom ! Je ne vais pas dire que c'est agréable mais du moment que je suis avec toi, je m'en fous du reste ! Si je veux te faire l'amour, c'est parce que je suis prêt, que j'en ai envie et que je t'aime ! Mais si tu veux attendre, je le comprendrais aussi et je ne te forcerais en rien !… »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à fondre.

« … Il ne me restera que ma main droite, c'est tout ! » plaisanta le blond.

Le brun éclata de rire et agrippa la nuque du Serpentard pour lui ravir sa bouche avec passion.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Affolés par la lettre qu'ils avaient lus peu de temps auparavant, Sirius et Remus déboulèrent le lendemain matin et bénéficièrent d'une explication de Dumbledore sur tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé.

Harry fut accueilli par son parrain avec un « Ca y est ? Vous avez consommé votre mariage hier soir ? »

Draco et lui piquèrent un fard tandis que Remus rabroua son compagnon d'un air sévère.

« Excusez-moi ! » fit Sirius, sincère et contrit. « C'est juste que ta lettre nous a inquiété Harry et l'angoisse nous ait monté depuis sa lecture. Je n'ai pas confiance en le ministère et tout ce qui s'y rattache ! »

Dans l'expression du maraudeur aux longs cheveux noirs, on pouvait y déceler le reflet de la rébellion, la rancœur et la haine. Ses douze ans passés à Azkaban étaient de nouveau visibles dans ses yeux.

Remus posa une main affectueuse sur celle de Padfoot et la serra brièvement avec tendresse. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux yeux pétillants et heureux de Dumbledore qui s'empressa une nouvelle fois de les rassurer.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Draco ne sera pas inquiété. Le ministère n'a rien contre lui, tout comme pour Harry ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous avons été dans la légalité parfaite même s'ils ont détruit les papiers le prouvant. De plus, il y a prescription dans plusieurs domaines ce qui les handicape considérablement. Si j'ai appelé Harry et Draco auprès de moi, c'est parce qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas manquer leur visite et qu'ils devaient répondre de leur présence et à leurs questions s'ils en avaient. Tout a été fait dans les règles. Maintenant, il ne reste plus à voir que la rencontre lundi prochain et si tout le monde garde son calme, il n'y aura aucun soucis. La seule chose qu'il adviendra sera la dissolution de leur mariage mais… s'ils le veulent… ils pourront se remarier librement. Le ministère ne peut rien faire contre une union consentie par les deux partenaires… Bien sûr, ils pourraient quand même vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… » prévint-il en regardant les deux étudiants.

« … Ils peuvent persister dans l'annulation de votre mariage en disant que l'un des parties – Harry en l'occurrence – serait sous l'emprise d'une quelconque potion ou d'un sort de magie noire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'alarma tandis que Draco grognait de fureur et de mécontentement, à côté de lui. « Tout ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent nous pourrir indéfiniment la vie ! »

« C'est exact ! » répondit Dumbledore avec compassion.

« Et ça veut dire aussi » reprit Draco avec haine. « que s'ils disent que Harry n'obéit pas à sa propre volonté, cela revient à m'accuser d'une faute grave… comme… comme l'utilisation d'un sort impardonnable ? »

Dumbledore baissa un bref instant les yeux pour les relever de nouveau vers le Serpentard. Tous étaient à l'écoute.

« C'est également une possibilité ! »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » s'écria Harry avec rage.

« Il faut renverser le gouvernement ! » glapit Sirius en même temps.

« Ils pourraient enfermer Draco à Azkaban pour cela ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude. « Ils pourraient inventer des faits et détourner la vérité à leur avantage pour que cette union ne perdure pas ? »

« C'est une éventualité ! » répliqua le vieil homme. « Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne peuvent rien contre personne… Cependant, ils ont l'air… déterminés à ce que ce mariage soit annulé. Je soupçonne le ministère de ne pas vouloir de ce mariage car, même si Voldemort n'est plus et que les partisans ne sont plus actifs à l'heure actuelle, la rancune est tenace dans la communauté sorcière et il leur faut… des boucs-émissaire. Si le ministère présente Draco, les sorciers l'accepteront parce que son père était un mangemort, de notoriété publique. Il est plus facile de juger quelqu'un coupable que de démontrer une innocence. On sait qu'il y a des mangemorts qui n'ont pas été attrapés. Pour la communauté, cela équivaut à dire que la menace – même affaiblie – persiste encore. Pour qu'ils soient rassurés, il faut qu'ils voient de leurs propres yeux les arrestations, les condamnations et autres jugements. Malfoy est un nom entaché… il n'est pas facile de lui rendre sa crédibilité. »

« Mais si je montre aux yeux de tous que j'aime Draco et que je l'accepte, il sera aussi accepté par la communauté sorcière, c'est bien cela ? » demanda Harry avec un sérieux qui augurait une nouvelle bataille.

« Harry, je ne te demande rien ! Je ne veux pas que ton nom soit traîné dans la boue comme le mien à cause de moi ! »

« Le nom des Potter ne pourra pas être traîné dans la boue Draco ! » rectifia Remus. « Lily et James étaient aimés et respectés tout comme les ancêtres de Harry. Et Harry est le Survivant, le Sauveur… le Messie pour beaucoup d'entre nous… il est adulé par pratiquement tous les sorciers… »

« Donc si je donne une interview quelconque… elle sera prise pour du pain béni… » pensa tout haut le Gryffondor. « Si je révèle mon amour pour Draco, il sera blanchi… »

« … Et le ministère sera coincé ! L'avis de leurs envoyés ne pèsera pas lourd contre l'opinion public ! Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils souhaiteraient se mettre à dos toute la communauté ! » compléta Sirius.

« En te disant tout cela Harry, nous ne souhaitons pas que tu prennes de décisions hâtives » dit Dumbledore en le fixant intensément. « Il s'agit juste de données informatives. Tu dois bien réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit et ne pense pas qu'il y a une pression plus importante qu'elle n'est sur ton couple, de la part du ministère. »

« Exactement Harry » reprit Remus d'un ton calme. « Tout ce qui t'a été exposé n'est que pure supposition… Le ministère annulera votre mariage, ça c'est sûr mais il est aussi certain qu'un jour, le nom de Draco sera racheté et que tout le monde saura quelle contribution il a apporté à l'Ordre dans la lutte contre Voldemort ! »

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête mais Harry avait déjà fait son choix.

« Excusez-moi ! » fit-il avant de se retirer. Il devait absolument contacter Rita Skeeter !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la conversation que Harry avait eu avec Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Draco et le Survivant avait donné sa plus récente interview sur le thème de ses amours ce qui avait enchanté Rita Skeeter. La journaliste avait été d'autant plus jubilante que les amours en question étaient homosexuels et contrariés. Contrariés par le ministère.

En racontant son récit, Harry s'était placé comme une victime : Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sacrifiant son adolescence pour devenir un adulte blessé et marqué d'avoir trop vu, trop tôt. Puis, il avait appris que ses parents – morts pour le sauver – l'avaient marié au fils d'un mangemort qui avait refusé de suivre la condition de son géniteur, se rebellant dans l'ombre, tout comme sa mère, contre le joug du Lord Noir. Ce mariage devait conduire à sa protection et il l'avait emmené vers l'amour. Draco avait réussi à chasser les démons les plus virulents qui hantaient sa vie pour les remplacer par un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il avait alors réappris à vivre et à chérir les joies simples. Il était comme tout le monde et aspirait au bonheur et à l'amour. Après tous les services qu'il avait rendu, le ministère avait-il le droit de le remercier en voulant détruire son unique chance de partager sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait ? Avait-il le droit de le priver d'une famille qu'il s'était si durement reconstruit ?

Harry espérait que Rita Skeeter n'allait pas réécrire l'article à sa façon et changer le point de vue donné dans l'article.

Ces craintes s'envolèrent cependant en avisant l'article qui paru le lendemain matin et le soir, ses appartements furent recouverts de lettres les plus diverses mais dont le résumé était presque toujours identique : Le ministère n'était composé que d'idiots, que le gouvernement aurait tôt fait de changer de visage et que Harry ne devait pas se faire de soucis pour lui et Draco car s'il avait trouvé l'amour, ils étaient tous heureux pour lui car il le méritait. La communauté sorcière le croyait lorsqu'il disait que Draco était innocent et qu'il n'avait pas suivi la même voie que son père, au contraire.

Dans le journal, _Le Sorcier du Soir,_ Harry avait même lu que des milliers de fans avaient fait une manifestation devant les locaux du ministère – inquiétant les moldus – en scandant « Laissez Harry vivre comme, lui, nous l'a permis ! » Des centaines de beuglantes avaient été envoyées au ministère et le ministre ne voulait plus sortir de ses appartements. Les rumeurs disaient que ses cheveux - désormais striés de mèches arc-en-ciel à l'effigie du drapeau gay sorcier ou moldu – lançaient des flammes à chaque fois que le mot 'Ministre' était prononcé ce qui excluait que quiconque le salut.

Quant aux représentants du ministère qui étaient venus à Poudlard menacer Draco, ils avaient subi le sort de _lubrifius totalus_ qui les enrobait constamment de corps gras et huileux, les empêchant de se déplacer au risque de tomber et de glisser… surtout si le chemin était en pente… On murmurait aussi que leur garde robe s'était transformée en préservatifs moldus géants, décorés de photographies montrant le Survivant et son mari en train de s'embrasser.

Des concerts s'étaient organisés à la sauvette dans les rues, soutenus par l'association fraîchement créée, _Sauvez Drarry._

En lisant tous les articles publiés depuis l'annonce, Harry et Draco ne faisaient que rigoler et la nuit venue, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, ils se glissèrent entre les draps et se prirent dans leurs bras, se caressant le dos, les jambes entremêlées et leur bouche délicieusement désobéissante.

« Je t'aime Harry ! » murmura le blond en parsemant de baisers légers le contour de l'oreille du jeune homme qui lui faisait battre son cœur.

Ce dernier sourit et fit écho à ses paroles tout en embrassant avec tendresse le côté de son visage qui était accessible à ses lèvres.

Ils étaient nus sous la soie et pouvaient sentir les courbes et déliés du corps de l'autre. Comme chaque soir, ils se caressaient avec douceur, sans impatience aucune malgré leur dix sept ans, apprenant à connaître à la perfection tout ce qui caractérisait l'autre, reproduisant dans le noir ce que la nature avait créé. Sur leur peau chaude, ils dessinaient des fresques invisibles jusqu'à s'en donner des frissons.

Dans l'obscurité, ils osaient tout et pourtant n'étaient pas allés plus loin que ce que l'un et l'autre désiraient faire. Ils se laissaient le temps.

Le bout de la langue de Draco glissa avec lenteur le long du cou de son compagnon et sourit en se repaissant de la saveur unique de son amant. Une légère couche de sueur salée recouvrait sa peau palpitante et il mordilla sa jugulaire, envoyant d'autres frissons voluptueux le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Les mains paresseuses de ce dernier parcoururent le dos cambré de Draco et atteignirent ses fesses qu'il pressa avec délicatesse. Ses doigts déjà plus habiles tracèrent le sillon qui séparait les deux globes nacrés et s'y enfouirent pour venir caresser l'antre qui s'y nichait.

Draco gémit doucement et remercia Harry d'un doux baiser, à peine appuyé et qui en disait tant !

Les doigts du Serpentard se perdirent sur le torse de son amour, glissant sur son ventre plat puis vers ses cuisses, évitant la chair trop sensible du sexe velouté.

Draco laissa courir ses mains au gré de leur fantaisie avant de se décider à guider son index et son majeur de sa main droite dans la bouche brûlante de son mari. Celui-ci les suça, anticipant avec joie ce que Draco allait en faire.

Lorsque Dray les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, Harry arqua ses reins de plaisir. Il savait se relaxer suffisamment maintenant pour ne plus éprouver de douleur et n'accueillir que le bonheur.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Tu le sais bien ! » répliqua Harry en gémissant encore et bien décidé et rendre ce qu'il recevait avec tant de félicité.

Draco émit un petit rire de gorge qui électrisa encore davantage les sens de son partenaire qui enfouit un index entre l'anneau de muscle qui succomba à la pression. Draco gémit et se mordit la lèvre tant le plaisir était grand.

Les deux corps entrelacés commencèrent à bouger en un rythme doux et ancien. Leur érection se pressait l'une contre l'autre, battait contre la colonne de chair et de sang de l'autre, vibrait contre le gland de l'autre, rendant leur souffle de plus en plus court.

Harry captura les lèvres de Draco et fit glisser sa langue tendrement dans la cavité chaude et accueillante qui lui rendit son assaut. Leurs lèvres s'inséraient parfaitement les unes entre les autres et se caressaient, s'étiraient pour mieux se goûter et s'aimaient comme tout leur être le faisait.

Ce soir-là et pour la première fois, la nuit fut témoin de leur amour. Elle fut le spectateur muet et anonyme qui contempla la grâce de leurs mouvements tandis que Harry faisait sien son mari pour la première fois. Elle fut l'entité invisible qui tairait à jamais la vision qu'elle avait eu de leur passion et de leur amour. Harry avait pris possession du corps de son époux plusieurs fois, jusqu'au petit matin.

Leur mariage avait été consommé avant le lundi fatidique qui ne signifiait maintenant plus rien. Personne au monde ne les menaçait plus et ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre volontairement, librement, naturellement, après baisers et caresses, dans la continuité de leur amour, comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvé.

**- FIN -**


End file.
